


Come if you remember the way

by sunny_witch



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_witch/pseuds/sunny_witch
Summary: Впервые Исак встречает Эвена, когда ему четырнадцать, и грузовик с мебелью останавливается на улице недалеко от их дома. Четыре года спустя он стоит в аэропорту с их общими друзьями и родителями Эвена. Эвен уезжает учиться за границу.*Или Исак и Эвен друзья детства, которых, кажется, тянет друг к другу. А потом происходит всё остальное.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come if you remember the way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714810) by [Teatrolley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatrolley/pseuds/Teatrolley). 



Впер­вые Исак встре­ча­ет Эве­на, ког­да ему че­тыр­надцать, и гру­зовик с ме­белью ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся на ули­це не­дале­ко от их до­ма. Че­тыре го­да спус­тя он сто­ит в а­эро­пор­ту с их об­щи­ми друзь­ями и ро­дите­лями Эве­на. Эвен у­ез­жа­ет на пол­го­да учить­ся за гра­ницу.  
  
_________  
  
— Не за­будь, — го­ворит ма­ма Эве­на, при­жимая ру­ку к его ще­ке, — пос­мотреть ви­део о пра­вилах бе­зопас­ности во вре­мя по­лёта. Я знаю, ты счи­та­ешь, что это скуч­но, но это прав­да важ­но. И пе­релёт длин­ный…  
  
— Ма­ма, — про­тес­ту­ет Эвен, и все сме­ют­ся.  
  
Они сто­ят в тер­ми­нале, где Эвен толь­ко что сдал в ба­гаж две сум­ки. Че­рез мгно­вение он зай­дёт на эс­ка­латор, что­бы под­нять­ся на дос­мотр, и по­машет им на про­щание, воз­можно, нем­но­го раз­дра­жён­но, но улы­ба­ясь, и это ста­нет пос­ледним ра­зом, ког­да Исак уви­дит его в обоз­ри­мом бу­дущем.  
  
Он уже по не­му ску­ча­ет, что, ко­неч­но, глу­по, по­тому что вот он, всё ещё сто­ит сов­сем ря­дом.  
  
Но тот факт, что это глу­по, не ме­ня­ет то­го, что это прав­да.  
  
— Я за­видую, — го­ворит Маг­нус.  
  
— Я то­же, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Юнас.  
  
— Та же фиг­ня, — до­бав­ля­ет Мах­ди в тот же мо­мент.  
  
— Ты прос­то обя­зан при­сылать нам фот­ки, чу­вак, — про­дол­жа­ет Маг­нус, и Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся, а Исак не сво­дит с не­го глаз. — И не за­бывай пи­сать нам. Ты мо­жешь да­же вес­ти  _для нас_  свой днев­ник по­зити­ва, что­бы убить двух зай­цев.  
  
Эвен сме­ёт­ся. — Зна­ешь, — го­ворит он, про­тянув ру­ку, что­бы сжать пле­чо Маг­ну­са, — у те­бя мно­го идей, по­хожих на идеи мо­ей ма­мы.  
  
Исак и отец Эве­на сме­ют­ся.  
  
— Эй, цыц! — воз­му­ща­ет­ся его ма­ма, и Эвен с от­цом фыр­ка­ют. — Мне поз­во­лено ску­чать по те­бе.  
  
— Ко­неч­но, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Эвен, сжи­мая её пле­чо. — Я то­же бу­ду по те­бе ску­чать, ты же зна­ешь.  
  
— На­де­юсь, это зна­чит, что ты бу­дешь зво­нить, — го­ворит его отец.  
  
— Да вы ус­та­нете от мо­их звон­ков, вот как час­то я бу­ду зво­нить, я обе­щаю, — сме­ёт­ся Эвен.  
  
— Ни­ког­да.  
  
Они все улы­ба­ют­ся. Эвен уби­ра­ет ру­ку с пле­ча ма­тери, что­бы при­об­нять её, и ка­кое-то мгно­вение гла­дит её по спи­не.  
  
— Лад­но, — го­ворит он, — мне дей­стви­тель­но ско­ро нуж­но ид­ти.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — ки­ва­ет его ма­ма, и Эвен при­тяги­ва­ет её к се­бе для пол­но­цен­но­го объ­ятия.   
Пос­ле это­го он идёт по кру­гу, об­ни­мая каж­до­го из них, гла­дит Маг­ну­са по спи­не, ког­да до­ходит до не­го, по­тому что де­ла­ет это всег­да, и хло­па­ет Юна­са и Мах­ди.  
  
А по­том ос­та­ёт­ся Исак, пос­ледний в оче­реди, и Эвен за­мира­ет пе­ред ним. Ког­да Исак под­ни­ма­ет на не­го гла­за, Эвен нак­ло­ня­ет го­лову, улы­ба­ет­ся и лас­ка­ет щё­ку Иса­ка боль­шим паль­цем. Тот улы­ба­ет­ся в от­вет.  
  
Ког­да они об­ни­ма­ют­ся, то де­ла­ют это дол­го.  
  
В лю­бой дру­гой день Исак сму­тил­ся бы из-за та­кого яв­но­го осо­бого от­но­шения, учи­тывая, что это про­ис­хо­дит у всех на гла­зах. Но ему уже сей­час нем­но­го боль­но ви­деть, как Эвен ухо­дит, по­это­му при­ят­но по край­ней ме­ре иметь не­боль­шое до­каза­тель­ство, что тот то­же счи­та­ет их чем-то осо­бен­ным.  
  
Не то что­бы меж­ду ни­ми бы­ло что-то осо­бен­ное. Кро­ме то­го, что они луч­шие друзья.  
  
_________  
  
Впер­вые они раз­го­вари­ва­ют, ког­да Иса­ку всё ещё че­тыр­надцать, а Эвен пе­ре­ехал в дом нап­ро­тив не­делю или око­ло то­го на­зад.  
  
Их ком­на­ты на­ходят­ся нап­ро­тив, ок­на вы­ходят друг на дру­га, и де­ло не в том, что Исак спе­ци­аль­но смот­рит, но всё рав­но пос­то­ян­но ви­дит, как Эвен то за­ходит, то вы­ходит из ком­на­ты, ни­ког­да осо­бо там не за­дер­жи­ва­ясь. Он всег­да ожив­лённо дви­жет­ся, так быс­тро, что сто­ит толь­ко за­метить, что он в ком­на­те, как он уже нас­толь­ко за­нят, что вид­на лишь его спи­на.  
  
В этот мо­мент Исак уже со­вер­шенно оча­рован этим.  
  
Эвен то­роп­ли­во дви­жет­ся по сво­ей ком­на­те в тот раз, ког­да они раз­го­вари­ва­ют. Исак си­дит за сто­лом у ок­на, нем­но­го абс­тра­гиро­вав­шись от про­ис­хо­дяще­го, как вдруг Эвен за­меча­ет его и ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся.  
  
Есть в этом что-то, че­го Исак ни­ког­да не смо­жет за­быть. Тот факт, что Эвен бук­валь­но за­мер на мес­те, уви­дев его.  
  
Эвен тог­да улы­ба­ет­ся, ши­роко, как де­ла­ет это прак­ти­чес­ки всег­да кро­ме ред­ких слу­ча­ев, а по­том от­кры­ва­ет ок­но и жес­том по­казы­ва­ет Иса­ку сде­лать то же са­мое. И Исак слу­ша­ет­ся.  
  
— При­вет, — воз­буждён­но го­ворит Эвен, ког­да оба их ок­на от­ка­зыва­ют­ся от­кры­тыми, и вы­совы­ва­ет­ся на­ружу нас­толь­ко, что­бы Исак мог до­тянуть­ся до его про­тяну­той ру­ки и по­жать её. Ве­ро­ят­но, это тре­бу­ет уси­лий, но он всё рав­но это де­ла­ет, и Исак всег­да пом­нит и об этом мо­мен­те то­же. — Я Эвен.  
  
— При­вет, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак. — Исак.  
  
— Исак, — пов­то­ря­ет Эвен, улы­ба­ясь, и сжи­ма­ет его ру­ку. — При­вет. При­ят­но поз­на­комить­ся. Я всё ду­мал, ког­да же у ме­ня бу­дет воз­можность это сде­лать.  
  
Он го­ворит это так, слов­но дей­стви­тель­но в это ве­рит, и пос­ле то­го как Исак луч­ше его уз­на­ёт, он по­нима­ет, что, ви­димо, так оно и есть. Прос­то Эвен та­кой па­рень, ко­торый дей­стви­тель­но ве­рит в та­кие ве­щи.  
  
Есть ли что-то уди­витель­ное, что Исак в то же мгно­вение хо­чет под­ру­жить­ся с ним?  
  
_________  
  
 **Маг­нус Фос­сба­кен — 16.32**  
@ Эвен, мы уже по те­бе ску­ча­ем!  
  
 **Мах­ди Ди­зи — 16.32**  
Чу­вак, ос­тыньl  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес — 16.32**  
@ Эвен я на­де­юсь, ты зна­ешь, что толь­ко ты ви­новат в том, ка­ким не­выно­симым бу­дет Магс в бли­жай­шие 6 ме­сяцев  
  
 **Маг­нус Фос­сба­кен — 16.33**  
зат­кнись  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 16.34**  
Я то­же по вам ску­чаю, пар­ни  
Кста­ти, @ Исак, не знаю, в кур­се ли ты, но марк цу­кер­берг ре­шил, что я дол­жен иметь воз­можность ви­деть, что ты про­читал эти со­об­ще­ния, но пред­по­чита­ешь ни­чего не от­ве­чать.  
Вот и за­кон­чи­лась друж­ба, ви­димо  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 16.35**  
ха-ха  
за­нуда <3  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 16.35**  
Так-то луч­ше  
<3  
_________  
  
Исак толь­ко ус­пе­ва­ет зай­ти в ком­на­ту, как Эвен уже зво­нит ему. Он мгно­вен­но от­ве­ча­ет на зво­нок.  
  
— При­вет, — го­ворит он, ки­дая кур­тку на спин­ку крес­ла у сто­ла и гля­дя на ком­на­ту Эве­на, те­перь пус­тую, по дру­гую сто­рону ок­на.  
  
— В об­щем, — го­ворит Эвен, как всег­да на­чиная их раз­го­воры, слов­но они — про­дол­же­ние че­го-то, буд­то Исак — тот че­ловек, к ко­торо­му он час­то об­ра­ща­ет­ся мыс­ля­ми, так же как Эвен — тот че­ловек, к ко­торо­му иног­да об­ра­ща­ет­ся мыс­ля­ми Исак, — ты го­тов?  
  
— Рас­ска­зывай, — ки­ва­ет Исак.  
  
— Окей, в об­щем, я толь­ко что по­дошёл к сво­ему гей­ту, и тут ря­дом со мной си­дит па­рень. И в тот  _мо­мент_ , ког­да я са­жусь, он вы­тас­ки­ва­ет свой но­ут и на­чина­ет смот­реть фильм, и, ты при­кинь, это грё­баный «Ро­мео + Джуль­ет­та». И он да­же не смот­рит его он­лайн, фильм ре­аль­но заг­ру­жен и сох­ра­нён у не­го на ра­бочем сто­ле!  
  
— Ты поз­во­нил, что­бы рас­ска­зать мне об этом?  
  
— Я толь­ко что встре­тил родс­твен­ную ду­шу.  
  
— Не­воз­можно, что­бы вы оба лю­били этот фильм, — го­ворит Исак. — Кто-то из вас дол­жен быть ра­зум­ным, — и он зна­ет, что, ес­ли бы Эвен был здесь сей­час, он бы с на­иг­ранной оби­дой пос­мотрел бы на Иса­ка.  
  
— Из­ви­ни, — го­ворит он, и Исак слы­шит эту оби­ду в его го­лосе, пусть и не ви­дит это­го.   
— Ты хо­чешь ска­зать, что я не ра­зум­ный?  
  
— Ты се­бя ви­дел?  
  
— Зат­кнись.  
  
Они оба сме­ют­ся, вмес­те, и Иса­ку всег­да нра­вилось, ког­да они де­лали это рань­ше, и сей­час нра­вит­ся то­же. Нра­вит­ся, ког­да они под­шу­чива­ют друг над дру­гом, по­тому что Эвен ни­ког­да не драз­нит ни­кого так, что­бы че­лове­ку ста­нови­лось обид­но.  
  
— По­годи, — го­ворит он, по­тому что зна­ет, что Эвен пос­чи­та­ет это смеш­ным. — Ты уве­рен, что он те­бя не слы­шит?  
  
— Бо­же, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен и воз­му­щён­но фыр­ка­ет. — Се­год­ня це­лый день от те­бя ос­кор­бле­ние за ос­кор­бле­ни­ем. Ты прав­да ду­ма­ешь, что я не удос­то­верил­ся в этом?  
  
— Я бы не уди­вил­ся.  
  
— Окей, спа­сибо, по­ка…  
  
— Нет! — кри­чит Исак и не мо­жет сдер­жать смех. На дру­гом кон­це ли­нии Эвен то­же сме­ёт­ся. — Нет, не ухо­ди. Рас­ска­жи мне, как там кон­троль служ­бы бе­зопас­ности? Ты уже про­шёл?  
  
Это­го дос­та­точ­но, что­бы Эвен раз­ра­зил­ся но­вой ти­радой. Исак слу­ша­ет и улы­ба­ет­ся в труб­ку всё это вре­мя.  
  
Прос­то Эвен так ему нра­вит­ся.  
  
— Лад­но, нас зо­вут на по­сад­ку, — в ка­кой-то мо­мент го­ворит Эвен, и их раз­го­вор длит­ся так дол­го, что Исак ус­пел пе­реб­рать­ся на кро­вать. — Нас­коль­ко ты за­ин­те­ресо­ван в том, что­бы по­лучить от ме­ня со­об­ще­ние, ког­да я при­зем­люсь? По шка­ле от од­но­го до мо­ей ма­тери?  
  
— Воз­можно, где-то на уров­не тво­его от­ца, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак.  
  
— Ха, — хмы­ка­ет Эвен. — Кру­то. Тог­да на­пишу те­бе из так­си.  
  
Исак сме­ёт­ся. — Хо­рошо, ко­неч­но.  
  
— Лад­но.  
  
— Хо­роше­го те­бе по­лёта, — го­ворит Исак.  
  
— Ага, спа­сибо, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен. — Поз­же по­гово­рим, лад­но?  
  
— Окей.  
  
— Лад­но. Люб­лю те­бя. По­ка.  
  
— По­ка, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак и с улыб­кой на гу­бах слу­ша­ет, как Эвен на­жима­ет на от­бой.  
  
Он дол­жен был бы при­вык­нуть к это­му го­ловок­ру­житель­но­му ощу­щению счастья, воз­можно, ну или луч­ше ста­рать­ся соп­ро­тив­лять­ся это­му. Но он это­го не де­ла­ет. В лю­бом слу­чае слиш­ком поз­дно на­чинать.  
  
Ему это нра­вит­ся.  
  
_________  
  
Учё­ба для не­го и дру­гих пар­ней уже на­чалась, всё-та­ки вы­пус­кной год и всё та­кое, в то вре­мя как за­нятия Эве­на нач­нутся лишь че­рез пол­то­ры не­дели или око­ло то­го. Это плю­сы учё­бы в уни­вер­си­тете в Лон­до­не и ми­нусы учё­бы на треть­ем кур­се в Нис­сен, и та­кова их си­ту­ация, ког­да все вок­руг сго­вори­лись про­тив них и от­ры­ва­ют друг от дру­га.  
  
На сле­ду­ющее ут­ро Исак вы­леза­ет из кро­вати нем­но­го с опоз­да­ни­ем и пос­пешно со­бира­ет­ся в шко­лу. Его отец, ве­ро­ят­но, уже ушёл, ну или по край­ней ме­ре его ниг­де не вид­но, но ма­ма, ко­торая сей­час слиш­ком боль­на, что­бы хо­дить на ра­боту, си­дит на кух­не.  
  
— При­вет, мам, — го­ворит он, це­луя её в щё­ку, и она улы­ба­ет­ся ему, что оз­на­ча­ет, что се­год­ня хо­роший день, ну или не очень пло­хой, и Исак счас­тлив.  
  
— По­молись со мной, — про­сит она се­год­ня, бе­ря его ру­ки в свои и це­луя ла­дони, по­это­му он под­чи­ня­ет­ся. Исак сто­ит ря­дом с ней, хо­тя очень то­ропит­ся, и скла­дыва­ет ла­дони, про­из­но­ся вмес­те с ней сло­ва, в ко­торые не ве­рит сам, но в ко­торые ве­рит мать.  
  
На­вер­ное, это нем­но­го, но это всё, что он мо­жет дать. И как бы то ни бы­ло, ка­жет­ся, что для неё это­го дос­та­точ­но.  
  
— Не за­будь ланч, — го­ворит она, ког­да они за­кон­чи­ли, что оз­на­ча­ет, что се­год­ня хо­роший, а не не очень пло­хой день, по­это­му он це­лу­ет её в щё­ку на про­щание.  
  
— Спа­сибо, мам, — го­ворит он. — Уви­дим­ся.  
  
Ког­да он вы­ходит из до­ма, на его гу­бах иг­ра­ет улыб­ка.  
  
_________  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 08.07**  
Ну и как там Лон­дон этим ут­ром?  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 08.13**  
Хо­лод­ный, мок­рый и оди­нокий.  
Не, я шу­чу  
На са­мом де­ле без по­нятия, по­тому что ввод­ный инс­трук­таж толь­ко зав­тра, так что я ос­тался в кро­вати в оте­ле  
Я за­казал об­слу­жива­ние в но­мер. Их ом­лет ши­карен, так что…  
Нам на­до его поп­ро­бовать, ког­да ты при­едешь на­вес­тить ме­ня  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 08.15**  
«Нам на­до его поп­ро­бовать, ког­да ты при­едешь на­вес­тить ме­ня»  
Ты же в кур­се, что я бан­крот, да?  
Мы это об­сужда­ли  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 08.15**  
Я на­де­ял­ся, что, ес­ли прит­во­рюсь и вы­дам же­ла­емое за дей­стви­тель­ное, то всё так и бу­дет  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 08.15**  
Не мог бы ты прит­во­рить­ся, что на мо­ём бан­ков­ском счё­те есть нем­но­го де­нег?  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 08.15**  
Мо­гу поп­ро­бовать  
Лад­но  
Ты уже по мне сос­ку­чил­ся?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 08.17**  
тсссс  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 08.17**  
Лад­но, не бу­ду да­вить  
Хо­тя я по те­бе ску­чаю  
Поз­во­нишь мне по­том?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 08.17**  
да  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 08.18**  
<3  
  
_________  
  
Он встре­ча­ет­ся с ос­таль­ны­ми пар­ня­ми во вре­мя лан­ча в сто­ловой.  
  
Исак ест сыр­ный сэн­двич, ко­торый так нра­вит­ся Эве­ну, а на го­лове Мах­ди шап­ка, ко­торую Эвен всег­да хва­лит, но всё рав­но про­ще на­ходить­ся здесь, чем до­ма, где пус­тая ком­на­та Нас­хай­ма пос­то­ян­но мель­ка­ет у не­го пе­ред гла­зами. И так­же про­ще на­ходить­ся здесь, чем где-то в дру­гом мес­те с пар­ня­ми, по­тому что Эвен ни­ког­да не был в этой сто­ловой. Так что Исак не мо­жет ви­деть здесь его приз­рак.  
  
Воз­можно, так силь­но ску­чать по Эве­ну нем­но­го глу­по, но он всё рав­но так чувс­тву­ет.  
  
— Так что, — спра­шива­ет Маг­нус, ког­да они все уса­жива­ют­ся, — мы идём ку­да-ни­будь в пят­ни­цу?  
  
— Я за, — от­ве­ча­ет Мах­ди.  
  
— Я то­же, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Юнас.  
  
— И я, — под­твержда­ет Исак.  
  
— Лад­но, ве­черин­ка или бар? — про­дол­жа­ет доп­рос Маг­нус, и вдруг вос­торжен­но вос­кли­ца­ет, — По­годи­те, а не го­товит­ся ли Ис­си от­вести нас в гей-бар? Те­перь, ког­да Эвен у­ехал? Это бы­ло бы так…  
  
— Нет, — го­ворит Исак, ка­чая го­ловой и пе­реби­вая Маг­са, преж­де чем тот нак­ру­тит се­бя ещё боль­ше.  
  
— Ну же!  
  
— Нет, ни за что.  
  
— Ну лад­но, — по­жима­ет пле­чами Маг­нус. А по­том: — Но у не­го всё нор­маль­но?  
  
— По­чему ты спра­шива­ешь  _ме­ня_?  
  
— Мож­но по­думать, он те­бе уже не зво­нил.  
  
— Мож­но по­думать, ты уже ему не зво­нил.  
  
— Он от­ве­тил на моё со­об­ще­ние толь­ко этим ут­ром, — го­ворит Маг­нус, и Исак фыр­ка­ет, гля­дя на ос­таль­ных, но по дру­гую сто­рону сто­ла Юнас зак­ры­ва­ет ли­цо ру­ками, как де­ла­ет каж­дый раз, ког­да они спо­рят. Мах­ди то­же со­вер­шенно рав­но­душ­но смот­рит на них. Исак по­нима­ет, что под­дер­жки от них не дож­дётся.  
  
— Это зна­чит, что ты и так уже зна­ешь, — го­ворит он Маг­ну­су.  
  
— Да, но ты зна­ешь боль­ше ме­ня.  
  
— Так как он там? — спра­шива­ет Мах­ди, пе­реби­вая обо­их.  
  
— От­лично, — со­об­ща­ет Маг­нус.  
  
— Да, всё кру­то, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак.  
  
— Итак, — го­ворит Юнас, уб­рав ру­ки от ли­ца и прив­ле­кая их вни­мание. — Пят­ни­ца?  
  
— Гей-бар?  
  
—  _Нет_ , Магс, бо­же, — Исак за­каты­ва­ет гла­за. — Не ду­маю, что ты по­нима­ешь, до ка­кой сте­пени не по­мога­ешь, а ме­ша­ешь на сви­дани­ях.  
  
—  _Что?_  — вос­кли­ца­ет Маг­нус. — Я стоп­ро­цен­тно луч­ший по­мощ­ник!  
  
— На са­мом де­ле нет, — со­об­ща­ет Мах­ди, и Юнас сно­ва на­чина­ет взды­хать, за­то Исак улы­ба­ет­ся. — И для дев­чо­нок то­же.  
  
— Пар­ни! — раз­дра­жён­но го­ворит Юнас, и все сме­ют­ся. — Бо­же, вы, как де­ти, а я ва­ша ма­ма что ли? Что мы бу­дет де­лать в пят­ни­цу?  
  
— В уни­вер­си­тете Ос­ло бу­дет ве­черин­ка.  
  
— Как мы ту­да по­падём без сту­ден­ческо­го удос­то­вере­ния Эве­на?  
  
— У ме­ня есть ко­пия, — го­ворит Исак и не об­ра­ща­ет вни­мания, как хму­рит­ся Юнас, с по­доз­ре­ни­ем гля­дя на не­го.  
  
— Окей, — вос­кли­ца­ет Маг­нус и хло­па­ет в ла­доши, буд­то он судья с мо­лоточ­ком в за­ле за­седа­ний, и они толь­ко что вы­нес­ли окон­ча­тель­ный вер­дикт. — Зна­чит, так и ре­шили.  
  
— Да, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Мах­ди. — Так и ре­шили.  
  
_________  
  
Он приз­нался друзь­ям в сво­ей ори­ен­та­ции два го­да на­зад.  
  
Пер­вый, ко­му он приз­на­ёт­ся, — это Эвен, как это обыч­но и бы­ва­ет со всем ос­таль­ным. И приз­на­ёт­ся не толь­ко Исак, но они оба.  
  
В об­щем…  
  
Сна­чала это де­ла­ет Исак, а по­том Эвен, и лишь по­том Исак уз­на­ет, что он то­же пер­вый, ко­му Эвен до­верил­ся, и что, воз­можно, та лёг­кость, с ка­кой он это сде­лал, не очень со­от­ветс­тво­вала то­му, что он чувс­тво­вал на са­мом де­ле, а бы­ла ско­рее на­пус­кной ра­ди Иса­ка. Это ещё од­на вещь, о ко­торой он пом­нит всег­да.  
  
Вот как всё про­ис­хо­дит…  
  
Исак си­дит за сто­лом, ког­да Эвен при­ходит до­мой от­ку­да-то, всег­да быс­трый, как лес­ной по­жар, вклю­ча­ет свет, поз­во­ляя жёл­тым бли­кам вы­ливать­ся на скат пря­мо под его ок­ном. Сто­ит Иса­ку под­нять гла­за от учеб­ни­ка, Эвен смот­рит в ок­но, на не­го, и ког­да их взгля­ды встре­ча­ют­ся, они улы­ба­ют­ся и ки­ва­ют друг дру­гу в знак при­ветс­твия.  
  
Эвен вы­тас­ки­ва­ет те­лефон из зад­не­го кар­ма­на и под­ни­ма­ет по­выше, по­казы­вая его Иса­ку че­рез ок­но. По­том опус­ка­ет го­лову и на­жима­ет на эк­ран. Че­рез мгно­вение те­лефон Иса­ка на­чина­ет зво­нить.  
  
— При­вет, — го­ворит он, и, как и всег­да, Эвен сра­зу пе­рехо­дит к ис­то­рии, ко­торую хо­чет рас­ска­зать.  
  
— Пред­став­ля­ешь, — вос­кли­ца­ет Эвен, — мы с Со­ней толь­ко что це­лова­лись, — и это не впер­вые, ког­да они де­лали это, так что сер­дце Иса­ка уже не раз­би­ва­ет­ся так силь­но, как по­нача­лу. По­это­му, вмес­то то­го, что­бы чувс­тво­вать се­бя пло­хо, он прос­то улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— Здо­рово, — от­ве­ча­ет он. — Ты счас­тлив?  
  
— Хм, — под­твержда­ет Эвен. — Так ког­да у  _те­бя_  сле­ду­ющее сви­дание?  
  
Он уже улы­ба­ет­ся, про­из­но­ся эти сло­ва, и де­ло в том, что он ни­ког­да не из­де­ва­ет­ся, толь­ко под­драз­ни­ва­ет, а ещё в том, что его улыб­ка пе­рерас­та­ет в смех, в тот мо­мент, ког­да их взгля­ды встре­ча­ют­ся, и Исак за­каты­ва­ет гла­за и по­казы­ва­ет­ся ему фак.  
  
— Да лад­но, я шу­чу, — го­ворит Эвен. — Ты мо­жешь де­лать и не де­лать всё, что те­бе, блядь, хо­чет­ся, нап­ри­мер, не встре­чать­ся с кем-то, осо­бен­но ес­ли они те­бя не осо­бо ра­ду­ют.  
И де­ло в том, что Исак ус­тал, и в том, что он зас­матри­вал­ся на маль­чи­ков с три­над­ца­ти лет, и в том, что не­об­хо­димость пос­то­ян­но врать вы­сасы­ва­ет из не­го все си­лы, и в том, что Эвен — са­мый доб­рый че­ловек из всех, ко­го он зна­ет, и единс­твен­ный, ко­му он пол­ностью до­веря­ет, так что…  
  
— Ты всег­да го­воришь «они», — про­из­но­сит Исак и сра­зу по­нима­ет, к че­му имен­но при­ведёт та­кое на­чало раз­го­вора, и так­же по­нима­ет, что хо­чет это­го. Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся ему, бро­са­ет всё, что де­ла­ет, на мгно­вение, что­бы прос­то улы­бать­ся ему, а по­том тя­нет­ся, что­бы от­крыть ок­но. Исак де­ла­ет то же са­мое.  
  
— Я дей­стви­тель­но всег­да го­ворю «они», — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Эвен, ког­да они мо­гут слы­шать друг дру­га без по­мощи те­лефо­нов, но всё рав­но го­ворит это в труб­ку, и щё­ки Иса­ка го­рят от вол­не­ния, но ве­тер за ок­ном нем­но­го их ос­ту­жа­ет. — Мне нуж­но го­ворить «он»?  
  
Исак не зна­ет, от­ку­да Эвен зна­ет, лишь по­нима­ет, что он, ве­ро­ят­но, ум­нее Иса­ка, и уж точ­но луч­ше, и ему тре­бу­ет­ся ка­кое-то вре­мя, но в кон­це кон­цов он ут­верди­тель­но ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Боль­ше ник­то не зна­ет, — го­ворит он, те­перь уже шё­потом, а Эвен про­дол­жа­ет улы­бать­ся.  
  
— Не нуж­но то­ропить­ся, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен и до­бав­ля­ет, — я то­же ещё ни­кому не приз­на­вал­ся.  
  
Воз­можно, Исак не сра­зу от­да­ёт се­бе в этом от­чёт, не имен­но так без­за­бот­ность, с ко­торой Эвен со­об­ща­ет эту де­таль, ста­новит­ся тем яко­рем, за ко­торый Исак дер­жится, ког­да приз­на­ёт­ся ос­таль­ным друзь­ям. Дер­жится, по­тому что это на­поми­на­ет ему о том, что вро­де как это важ­но, но в то же вре­мя нет. Что он мо­жет рас­ска­зать об этом друзь­ям, и ни­чего не из­ме­нит­ся.  
  
Ра­зуме­ет­ся, по­том, он осоз­на­ёт, что та­кие ве­щи, ко­неч­но же, ме­ня­ют всё, но в хо­рошем смыс­ле. Что эти сло­ва, про­из­не­сён­ные вслух, поз­во­ля­ют вер­нуть в его жизнь чес­тность и эмо­ци­ональ­ную бли­зость. Что эти сло­ва оз­на­ча­ют, что он чувс­тву­ет се­бя в ми­ре ина­че, чем его друзья-ге­теро­сек­су­алы, но имен­но приз­на­ние поз­во­ля­ет ему объ­яс­нить эту раз­ни­цу в вос­при­ятии, за­пол­нить этот про­бел.  
  
Но в тот мо­мент… В тот мо­мент без­за­бот­ность Эве­на — имен­но то, что ему нуж­но.  
  
— Что? — спра­шива­ет Исак.  
  
Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся и объ­яс­ня­ет:  
— Мне нра­вят­ся пар­ни и де­вуш­ки, ну то есть… На са­мом де­ле прос­то лю­ди. Это нор­маль­но, — до­бав­ля­ет он пос­ле па­узы, и Исак цеп­ля­ет­ся по­том и за эти сло­ва. — И с то­бой всё нор­маль­но.  
  
— Да? — спра­шива­ет Исак, по-преж­не­му чувс­твуя не­уве­рен­ность, и Эвен ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Да, — го­ворит он и под лёг­кое ду­нове­ние вет­ра в над­ви­га­ющих­ся су­мер­ках до­бав­ля­ет, — всё это нор­маль­но.  
  
_________  
  
В тот ве­чер Исак си­дит за сто­лом, до­маш­нее за­дание за­быто, и смот­рит на прос­транс­тво меж­ду их ок­на­ми, где все слу­чилось тог­да, и улы­ба­ет­ся с не­кото­рой нос­таль­ги­ей.  
  
— При­вет, — го­ворит Эвен, от­ве­чая пос­ле треть­его звон­ка. — Ты зна­ешь, что мы те­перь раз­го­вари­ва­ем боль­ше, чем ког­да я был в Ос­ло?  
  
— Ой, да я прос­то де­лаю это, что­бы уз­нать, как ты, — за­яв­ля­ет Исак, — не ищи тай­но­го смыс­ла.  
  
Эвен фыр­ка­ет. — Нет, так что ты зво­нишь-то? Прос­то хо­тел ус­лы­шать мой го­лос?  
  
— Ти­па то­го, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак и де­ла­ет это на­мерен­но. Он де­ла­ет это спе­ци­аль­но — поз­во­ля­ет се­бе об­молвить­ся та­кими ку­соч­ка­ми прав­ды. Он очень вни­матель­но сле­дит за этим, он всег­да на­чеку, что­бы не вы­дать се­бя, но иног­да рас­слаб­ля­ет­ся. По­чему-то с Эве­ном он рас­слаб­ля­ет­ся очень час­то. — На са­мом де­ле я си­дел и смот­рел на твою ком­на­ту из ок­на и, зна­ешь, ду­мал, как это оху­ен­но стран­но выг­ля­дит, ког­да те­бя там нет.  
  
— То есть ты хо­чешь ска­зать, что мои ро­дите­ли ещё не пе­реде­лали её в спор­тзал? — спра­шива­ет Эвен, и Исак фыр­ка­ет от сме­ха, и зак­ры­ва­ет улыб­ку ла­донью, хо­тя Эвен не мо­жет его ви­деть.  
  
— Дай им вре­мя, тог­да и пос­мотрим, — го­ворит он, и те­перь при­ходит оче­редь Эве­на фыр­кать.  
  
И всё же Иса­ку всег­да нра­вилась ком­на­та Эве­на. Она ка­жет­ся об­жи­той. Лю­бимой. На сте­нах ви­сят пос­те­ры «Звёз­дных войн» и ри­сун­ки Эве­на, пов­сю­ду ва­ля­ет­ся одеж­да, на по­лу — ги­тара. На сто­ле прак­ти­чес­ки всег­да мож­но най­ти де­зодо­рант, на по­докон­ни­ке сто­ит пус­тая чаш­ка, на кро­вати — не­дочи­тан­ная кни­га или его аль­бом, от­кры­тый на стра­нице с но­вой ка­рика­турой.  
  
А ещё там есть днев­ник по­зити­ва Эве­на, ле­жит под дру­гой кни­гой, хо­тя он пи­шет в нём по край­ней ме­ре дваж­ды в день, и Исак ни­ког­да не спра­шивал, по­чему из всех ос­таль­ных ве­щей имен­но он толь­ко для лич­но­го поль­зо­вания, но от­но­сит­ся к же­ланию Эве­на с ува­жени­ем.  
  
В ком­на­те есть ещё те­леви­зор, и все dvd Эве­на в тум­бе под ним. Ког­да че­тыр­надца­тилет­ний Исак впер­вые ока­зыва­ет­ся там, он не­до­умён­но хму­рит­ся и спра­шива­ет, за­чем всё это.  
  
— Мне нра­вит­ся, что у ме­ня есть фи­зичес­кие ко­пии мо­их филь­мов, — от­ве­ча­ет тог­да Эвен. — Это под­твержда­ет, что они нас­то­ящие.  
  
Это впер­вые, ког­да Эвен го­ворит что-то, что зас­тавля­ет Иса­ка за­мереть на мгно­вение, по­тому что он нем­но­го обес­ку­ражен стран­ностью этих слов. Он лишь поз­же уз­на­ёт о моз­ге Эве­на, и о том, как силь­но он иног­да его под­во­дит, но да­же без объ­яс­не­ний Исак при­нима­ет от­вет, ка­ким бы стран­ным он ни ка­зал­ся. А по­том он сно­ва при­выка­ет смот­реть филь­мы на дис­ках.  
  
— Это прав­да, — го­ворит Эвен сей­час, а по­том до­бав­ля­ет, — но в лю­бом слу­чае, ес­ли бы я знал, что для то­го, что­бы сде­лать те­бя сен­ти­мен­таль­ным, мне нуж­но у­ехать заг­ра­ницу, я бы сде­лал это го­раз­до рань­ше.  
  
— Зна­ешь, ког­да-ни­будь нас­ту­пит день, ког­да я прос­то по­вешу труб­ку, — со­об­ща­ет ему Исак, и Эвен хи­хика­ет.  
  
— Ты раз­ве не со­бира­ешь­ся спро­сить, как про­шёл мой день, на­чиная с ут­ра? — спра­шива­ет он, и этот воп­рос по­чему-то всег­да обе­зору­жива­ет Иса­ка. Сей­час это про­ис­хо­дит сно­ва, и он улы­ба­ет­ся, зак­ры­вая рот ла­донью.  
  
— Лад­но, — го­ворит он. — И как же про­шёл твой день, на­чиная с се­год­няшне­го ут­ра?  
  
Иног­да — и се­год­няшний день не ис­клю­чение — толь­ко это и нуж­но, что­бы Эвен мгно­вен­но ки­нул­ся рас­ска­зывать о том, как по­шёл ос­матри­вать дос­топри­меча­тель­нос­ти, и встре­тил сим­па­тич­но­го ба­рис­та, и во­об­ще от­лично про­вёл вре­мя. И что сей­час он вер­нулся в отель, по­это­му, пос­ле то­го как Эвен за­кан­чи­ва­ет свой рас­сказ, они смот­рят фильм — «Охот­ни­ки за при­веде­ни­ями» — по за­казу Иса­ка, и де­ла­ют это син­хрон­но. И пос­то­ян­но го­ворят в те­чение прос­мотра.  
  
Эвен всег­да зна­ет мас­су ин­те­рес­ных де­талей о каж­дом филь­ме, да­же о тех, что не смот­рел рань­ше, и он рас­ска­зыва­ет их Иса­ку, а тот слу­ша­ет. Всег­да слу­ша­ет, по­тому что он всег­да хо­чет знать, что же рас­ска­жет ему Эвен, и по счас­тли­вой слу­чай­нос­ти Эве­ну всег­да хо­чет­ся знать, что рас­ска­жет ему Исак.  
  
Воз­можно, имен­но этот факт стал по­ворот­ным в его судь­бе, имен­но он пре­доп­ре­делил по­яв­ле­ние этих чувств.  
  
_________  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 00.47**  
[скрин­шот ис­то­рии их раз­го­вора: 2ч27мин]  
Хо­рошо, что тут wifi, а то я ока­зал­ся бы в пол­ной зад­ни­це  
В об­щем, ты ус­нул, так что я ве­шаю труб­ку  
На­де­юсь, ты удоб­но ле­жал. Не хо­тел бы быть при­чиной, по ко­торой у те­бя зав­тра бу­дет бо­леть шея  
Се­год­ня бы­ло ми­ло  
Доб­рой но­чи, Ис <3  
_________  
  
Они идут на ве­черин­ку в пят­ни­цу, Исак и ос­таль­ные, и там он зна­комит­ся с пар­нем, ко­торый улы­ба­ет­ся ему и нем­но­го флир­ту­ет. Он сим­па­тич­ный, и за­бав­ный, и ин­те­рес­ный, ка­жет­ся, и во­об­ще ми­лый.  
И Исак не це­лу­ет его.  
  
_________  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 10.32**  
Ну рас­ска­жите мне про пят­ни­цу, пар­ни  
Кто-ни­будь ко­го-ни­будь под­це­пил?  
Ну кро­ме то­го, у ко­го есть де­вуш­ка, по­лагаю  
  
 **Мах­ди Ди­зи — 10.35**  
Ты пря­мо сей­час бол­та­ешь с ним  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 10.36**  
ми­ло!!  
хо­рошо?  
А ос­таль­ные?  
  
 **Маг­нус Фос­сба­кен — 10.36**  
У ме­ня про­цесс идёт  
  
 **Мах­ди Ди­зи — 10.36**  
Очень хо­рошо  
  
 **Маг­нус Фос­сба­кен — 10.36**  
Пе­рес­тань хвас­тать­ся  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес — 10.36**  
Пе­рес­тань­те ру­гать­ся  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 10.37**  
Зву­чит кру­то, про вас обо­их  
Исак?  
А у те­бя как?  
  
 **Маг­нус Фос­сба­кен — 10.37**  
поч­ти  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 10.37**  
нет  
и зат­кнись, магс  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 10.37**  
Не поч­ти?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 10.39**  
Нет, не поч­ти  
Сов­сем нет


	2. Chapter 2

Исак ря­дом, ког­да Эвен впер­вые на­чина­ет го­ворить о том, что­бы по­ехать учить­ся за гра­ницу на тре­тий се­местр. Исак ря­дом, ког­да Эвен прос­матри­ва­ет ави­арей­сы, и он ря­дом, да­же ког­да Эвен си­дит за ку­хон­ным сто­лом с ро­дите­лями и по­купа­ет би­леты.  
  
Все­го би­летов че­тыре. По од­но­му он уле­тит от­сю­да, а по дру­гому вер­нётся до­мой на­сов­сем, но меж­ду ни­ми есть ещё два би­лета, обе­ща­ющие его воз­вра­щение в Ос­ло на не­делю где-то в на­чале но­яб­ря.  
  
Вот, че­го ждёт Исак — Хэл­ло­уина.  
  


_________

  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 18.32**  
пом­нишь свою под­ру­гу са­ну?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 18.43**  
хм, да, во­об­ще-то я пом­ню свою под­ру­гу са­ну,  
а что?  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 18.45**  
ну, пред­став­ля­ешь  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 18.45**  
ты в неё влюб­лён  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 18.45**  
да, я в неё влюб­лён  
нет  
её брат здесь  
эли­ас  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 18.46**  
о, серь­ёз­но?  
вау  
ка­кое сов­па­дение  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 18.46**  
он при­коль­ный!  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 18.47**  
ес­ли я пе­редам са­не твои сло­ва, она с то­бой боль­ше ни­ког­да не бу­дет раз­го­вари­вать,  
но клас­сно  
как ты уз­нал?  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 18.48**  
ок, смот­ри, у ме­ня есть нес­коль­ко со­седей по квар­ти­ре, дво­их из них зо­вут ми­ка­эль и мут­та. мут­та зна­ет эли­аса, а эли­ас об­ща­ет­ся с ещё дву­мя пар­ня­ми — юсе­фом и ада­мом  
это всё к то­му, что те­перь я часть му­суль­ман­ско­го бой­бен­да  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 18.48**  
я го­тов про­дол­жать этот раз­го­вор, толь­ко ес­ли ты со­бира­ешь­ся со­об­щить, что сде­ла­ешь се­бе при­чёс­ку, как у джас­ти­на тим­берлей­ка в 90-е  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 18.48**  
ни­ког­да боль­ше не бу­ду с то­бой раз­го­вари­вать!  
на са­мом де­ле они очень при­коль­ные  
они бы те­бе пон­ра­вились, ес­ли бы вы поз­на­коми­лись  
этот па­рень ми­ка­эль очень го­рячий  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 18.52**  
вау  
ты со­бира­ешь­ся что-то пред­при­нять в свя­зи с этим?  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 18.52**  
ты же зна­ешь, что нет  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 18.52**  
по­чему?  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 18.54**  
ты за­был, что я ни­ког­да рань­ше не му­тил с пар­нем и что ме­ня это пу­га­ет?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 18.54**  
ах это  
зна­ешь, я ду­мал, что раз ты стар­ше, то бу­дешь по­могать мне по­лез­ны­ми со­вета­ми, но ни­чего не по­лучит­ся, ес­ли ты сам ни­чего не уме­ешь  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 18.55**  
угу, не по­лучит­ся  
ду­маю, те­бе при­дёт­ся са­мому учить­ся все­му на прак­ти­ке  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 18.56**  
ух, го­рячо  
но ду­маю, что я уже ис­черпал ли­мит то­го, че­му мо­гу на­учить­ся сам  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 18.57**  
ох, ты сам это на­чал  
зна­ешь, я не­веро­ят­но бла­года­рен, что в лон­до­не всё не так, как в аме­рике, где сту­ден­тов се­лят по двое в ком­на­ту  
мо­жешь се­бе та­кое пред­ста­вить?  
раз уж мы за­гово­рили о сек­су­аль­ной не­удов­летво­рён­ности  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 18.57**  
ты бы на­шёл вы­ход  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 18.57**  
ты так уве­рен­но об этом го­воришь  
ты чем там за­нима­ешь­ся, а?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 18.57**  
за­мол­чи  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 18.57**  
лад­но  
но те­бе не­чего сты­дить­ся  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 18.58**  
да  
я знаю  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 18.58**  
лад­но, к че­му я всё это рас­ска­зал?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 18.58**  
к то­му, что ты вот-вот уз­на­ешь, что хре­ново по­ёшь и те­бя вы­кинут из груп­пы?  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 18.59**  
1) иди на хуй и 2) нет.  
к то­му, что «lonely» эй­ко­на боль­ше не впи­сыва­ет­ся в мою жизнь  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 18.59**  
ты та­кой иди­от  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 18.59**  
спа­сибо, гру­би­ян  
я те­бя то­же люб­лю  
  


_________

  
  
Эвен — пер­вый че­ловек, с ко­торым Иса­ку хо­чет­ся за­нять­ся сек­сом.  
  
Ему пят­надцать, ког­да он впер­вые осоз­на­ёт это же­лание, и, ко­неч­но, он уже зна­ет о сек­се, и, ко­неч­но, он уже не раз за­бирал­ся к се­бе в тру­сы, но он ни­ког­да рань­ше не смот­рел на ко­го-то, по­нимая, что хо­чет сек­са боль­ше, чем бо­ит­ся его.  
  
Всё это по­тому, что он ви­дит на сто­ле Эве­на пре­зер­ва­тив.  
  
Он ни­как не мо­жет вы­кинуть это из го­ловы. Это яв­ное сви­детель­ство, пря­мо пе­ред гла­зами, что Эвен — сек­су­аль­но ак­ти­вен, что Эвен за­нима­ет­ся с кем-то сек­сом, ну или по край­ней ме­ре со­бира­ет­ся, и Исак не мо­жет пе­рес­тать об этом ду­мать. Воз­можно, он не го­тов к то­му, что­бы Эвен при­касал­ся к не­му сей­час, да и тот в лю­бом слу­чае это­го не де­ла­ет, но ког­да Исак один в тем­но­те сво­ей ком­на­ты, то ду­ма­ет он об Эве­не. О том, как Эвен це­лу­ет его, це­лу­ет его гу­бы, шею, сос­ки, низ жи­вота, бед­ро из­нутри и…  
  
Это до смер­ти его пу­га­ет.  
  
Это пу­га­ет его, по­тому что Иса­ка сов­сем не прив­ле­ка­ют жен­щи­ны, он хо­чет  _муж­чин_ , так силь­но хо­чет за­нимать­ся сек­сом с ни­ми, так силь­но хо­чет за­нимать­ся сек­сом с  _Эве­ном_ , очень-очень силь­но, но ему не сле­ду­ет это­го де­лать.  
  
Это по­нача­лу. По­том, ког­да Иса­ку шес­тнад­цать, а Эве­ну во­сем­надцать, они вмес­те в его ком­на­те смот­рят фильм, лё­жа в об­нимку на кро­вати, ког­да Исак спра­шива­ет, мо­жет ли вос­поль­зо­вать­ся его те­лефо­ном.  
  
— Ко­неч­но, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен, а по­том до­бав­ля­ет: — Нет, по­годи. Дай мне его.  
  
Исак не­до­умён­но хму­рит­ся, но де­ла­ет, как его про­сят, выс­каль­зы­вая пос­ле это­го из его объ­ятий. — По­чему? — спра­шива­ет он, по­ка Эвен мол­ча прос­матри­ва­ет что-то на те­лефо­не, зак­ры­вая от не­го эк­ран.  
  
— По­тому что там пор­но, — неб­режно бро­са­ет он, а по­том, ви­димо, удов­летво­рён­ный ре­зуль­та­тами, от­да­ёт те­лефон Иса­ку. — Не хо­чу на­нес­ти те­бе тя­жёлую мо­раль­ную трав­му.  
  
— Мне шес­тнад­цать, — воз­му­ща­ет­ся Исак, а Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— Я знаю, — ки­ва­ет он. — Я шу­чу. Прос­то по­думал, что, воз­можно, ты не хо­чешь уз­нать ме­ня нас­толь­ко хо­рошо, ес­ли ты по­нима­ешь, о чём я.  
  
Исак по­нима­ет, и ему хо­чет­ся ска­зать Эве­ну, что он неп­рав, по­тому что он хо­чет знать о нём всё, но он мол­чит. Вмес­то это­го он хму­ро смот­рит на те­лефон, до сих пор пот­ря­сён­ный тем, как спо­кой­но Эвен го­ворит о сек­се и о том, что Исак мо­жет это­го хо­теть, хо­тя прек­расно зна­ет, что Иса­ку хо­чет­ся де­лать это с дру­гими пар­ня­ми. Хо­тя, воз­можно, по­доз­ре­ва­ет, что Иса­ку хо­чет­ся де­лать это с ним.  
  
— Прос­ти, — го­ворит Эвен, и толь­ко в этот мо­мент Исак по­нима­ет, что всё это вре­мя мол­чал. — Те­бе не­лов­ко?  
  
— Нет, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак. — Нет. Прос­то… Я ни­ког­да ни с кем не го­ворил об этом рань­ше.  
  
— Прав­да? — удив­ля­ет­ся Эвен. Исак по­жима­ет пле­чами. — Ну, это со­вер­шенно нор­маль­но, по­нима­ешь. Не нуж­но де­лать из это­го проб­ле­му. Все де­ла­ют это. Но, зна­ешь, — про­дол­жа­ет он так, слов­но это со­вер­шенно ес­тес­твен­но, — не­кото­рое гей-пор­но нем­но­го аг­рессив­ное. Но я обе­щаю, что ре­аль­ный секс бу­дет дру­гим. Он бу­дет нам­но­го луч­ше, чем его по­казы­ва­ют в пор­нушке.  
  
— Да? — спра­шива­ет Исак, и Эвен ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Да, — под­твержда­ет он.  
  
Исак не зна­ет, как Эве­ну всег­да уда­ёт­ся ска­зать имен­но то, что ему не­об­хо­димо ус­лы­шать.   
Воз­можно, де­ло в том, что он про­ходил че­рез по­доб­ное, или у не­го прос­то хо­рошо по­луча­ет­ся ста­вить се­бя на мес­то Иса­ка, или это из-за то­го, что они та­кие хо­рошие друзья.  
  
Как бы то ни бы­ло, но спус­тя ка­кое-то вре­мя сло­ва, про­из­не­сён­ные Эве­ном в тот день, по­мога­ют Иса­ку по­чувс­тво­вать се­бя сво­бод­ным. Он пе­рес­та­ёт бо­ять­ся сво­их же­ланий, пе­рес­та­ёт их сты­дить­ся и на­чина­ет учас­тво­вать в раз­го­ворах, ког­да дру­гие пар­ни об­сужда­ют свои влюб­лённос­ти или тех, ко­го счи­та­ют прив­ле­катель­ны­ми. По­тому что, ес­ли они мо­гут, то по­чему Иса­ку не де­лать то­го же?  
  
Он осо­бо не го­ворит об этом с Эве­ном, но не по­тому, что сты­дит­ся. Прос­то Эвен как бы ос­та­ёт­ся тем че­лове­ком, с кем Иса­ку боль­ше все­го хо­телось бы за­нять­ся сек­сом, а зна­чит — тем че­лове­ком, ря­дом с ко­торым ему нуж­но из­бе­гать та­ких мыс­лей, что­бы нор­маль­но фун­кци­они­ровать.  
  
Ко­неч­но, он хо­чет от Эве­на не толь­ко сек­са, Исак хо­чет всё. И, ес­ли от­кро­вен­но, он не ду­ма­ет, что это из­ме­нит­ся в бли­жай­шее вре­мя.  
  


_________

  
  
— Ну, как там Ми­ка­эль? — спра­шива­ет он Эве­на, ког­да тот зво­нит ему.  
  
— Ой, зат­кнись, — от­ве­ча­ет он, но Исак слы­шит улыб­ку в его го­лосе. — Во­об­ще-то я ду­мал о том, что­бы по скай­пу поз­на­комить вас с ни­ми, но я не мо­гу это сде­лать, ес­ли ты со­бира­ешь­ся рас­ска­зать ему о мо­ей пос­тыдной дру­жес­кой влюб­лённос­ти.  
  
— Так те­перь это дру­жес­кая влюб­лённость?  
  
— Угу, — под­твержда­ет Эвен. — Мы се­год­ня ту­сили вмес­те, он очень при­ят­ный. Зна­ешь, за­бав­но, но у нас мно­го об­ще­го. Это ми­ло.  
  
— Кру­то, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак.  
  
— Да. На са­мом де­ле он нем­но­го на­поми­на­ет мне те­бя.  
  
— О, — вы­дыха­ет Исак и улы­ба­ет­ся. — По­тому что я то­же ми­лый? — спра­шива­ет он, и Эвен в от­вет сме­ёт­ся так, как де­ла­ет, лишь ког­да они вдво­ём, и это зас­тавля­ет сер­дце Иса­ка сбить­ся с рит­ма.  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен. — Ми­лее, чем кто бы то ни бы­ло.  
  
Исак зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за. Се­год­ня он ле­жит на кро­вати, под оде­ялом, по­тому что уже поз­дно, и он при­вык хо­теть Эве­на, да­же зная, что не мо­жет его по­лучить, но он ни­ког­да не ду­мал, что бу­дет так по не­му ску­чать. Ску­чать так от­ча­ян­но, по край­ней ме­ре сей­час, ког­да за ок­ном ночь, а на не­бе звёз­ды. Но он ску­ча­ет.  
  
— Ка­жет­ся, все ис­то­рии, ко­торые я им рас­ска­зываю, — о те­бе, — про­дол­жа­ет Эвен те­перь уже шё­потом, слов­но он зна­ет, ку­да ус­тре­мились мыс­ли Иса­ка, или сам чувс­тву­ет то же са­мое. По­это­му…  
  
— Я ску­чаю по те­бе, — шеп­чет Исак и силь­нее при­жима­ет те­лефон к уху, что­бы луч­ше слы­шать ды­хание Эве­на. — Я не ду­мал, что бу­ду чувс­тво­вать се­бя так.  
  
— Нет? — спра­шива­ет Эвен, и Исак ка­ча­ет го­ловой, хо­тя тот и не мо­жет его ви­деть. — А я ду­мал.  
  
Исак бы ре­шил, что это жес­то­ко, ес­ли бы хоть на се­кун­ду мог пред­по­ложить, что Эвен го­ворит та­кие ве­щи спе­ци­аль­но, что­бы его об­ма­нуть. Но он точ­но зна­ет, что Эвен это­го не сде­ла­ет. А зна­чит, ли­бо он ни о чём не до­гады­ва­ет­ся, нес­мотря на их прош­лое, и го­ворит так, прос­то по­тому что он та­кой. Или же — и это ва­ри­ант, на ко­торый Исак да­же не сме­ет на­де­ять­ся, но на­де­ет­ся всё рав­но — или же эти сло­ва име­ют зна­чение. И зна­чат имен­но то, че­го так хо­чет­ся Иса­ку.  
  


_________

  
  
На са­мом де­ле Исак на­чина­ет чувс­тво­вать, что с не­го хва­тит.  
  
Прос­то он ведь не мо­жет веч­но жить, меч­тая об Эве­не, прав­да? Это длит­ся уже го­ды, и сколь­ко мож­но стра­дать по нес­бывше­муся. Вот по­чему Исак во вре­мя лан­ча, воз­можно, впер­вые в жиз­ни сог­ла­ша­ет­ся с Маг­ну­сом.  
  
— По­годи, — го­ворит Маг­нус Мах­ди, ког­да Исак при­со­еди­ня­ет­ся к ним за сто­ликом. — Ты взял у неё но­мер?  
  
— Ну, — тя­нет Мах­ди, — я дал ей свой, ну, зна­ешь, что­бы у неё был вы­бор, и она толь­ко что прис­ла­ла мне со­об­ще­ние.  
  
— Ох, — вы­дыха­ет Маг­нус, в то вре­мя по­ка Исак жмёт им ру­ки. — И что, ты взвол­но­ван— про­дол­жа­ет он, рас­се­ян­но от­ве­чая на ру­копо­жатие. — Она те­бе нра­вит­ся?  
  
— Ну да, — от­ве­ча­ет Мах­ди. — Она клё­вая.  
  
— Ми­ло, — ки­ва­ет Маг­нус.  
  
— Су­пер, чу­вак, — вто­рит ему Юнас.  
  
— Ты по­зовёшь её на сви­дание? — ин­те­ресу­ет­ся Исак.  
  
— Ду­маю, да.  
  
— О, то есть всё нас­толь­ко серь­ёз­но, — от­ме­ча­ет Маг­нус.  
  
— Ну, я же го­ворю, она клё­вая.  
  
— Очень ми­ло, — про­из­но­сит Маг­нус, скла­дывая ру­ки на гру­ди. — Зна­чит ли это, что я единс­твен­ный, у ко­го ни­кого нет?  
  
— Эй! — вос­кли­ца­ет Исак, сер­ди­то гля­дя на не­го. — А как же я?  
  
— О, да иди ты.  
  
— Что? — воз­му­ща­ет­ся Исак, но Маг­нус лишь вски­дыва­ет бро­ви, мно­гоз­на­читель­но гля­дя на не­го, его ру­ки по-преж­не­му скре­щены на гру­ди.  
  
— Зна­ешь ли ты, — го­ворит он, — как  _нич­тожно ма­ло_  ко­му-то из вас нуж­но сде­лать, что­бы вы двое ста­ли ре­аль­ностью? Мы сей­час го­ворим о том, что бук­валь­но по­целуя в щё­ку хва­тит, что­бы вок­руг заз­во­нили сва­деб­ные ко­локо­ла.  
  
— Отъ­ебись, — ог­ры­за­ет­ся Исак, прек­расно по­нимая, что тот факт, что он да­же на мгно­вение не за­думал­ся, о ком или о чём го­ворит Маг­нус, кри­чит об об­ратном. — Это неп­равда.  
  
— О бо­же, — раз­дра­жён­но вос­кли­ца­ет Маг­нус. — Вы что, со­бира­етесь до вось­ми­деся­ти лет мол­ча стра­дать друг по дру­гу или как?  
  
— Я не стра­даю, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак, но те­перь уже все, а не толь­ко Маг­нус, мно­гоз­на­читель­но смот­рят на не­го, и он на­чина­ет ду­мать, что выб­рать­ся из этой си­ту­ации не по­лучит­ся.   
— Лад­но, — сда­ёт­ся. он. — Воз­можно, я нем­но­го стра­даю. _Но…_  
  
— Ха! — вскри­кива­ет Маг­нус, пре­рывая его на по­лус­ло­ве. — Ты это ска­зал! Пар­ни, нам нуж­но это от­ме­тить, это са­мый важ­ный день в жиз­ни Иса­ка…  
  
— Зат­кнись, — вор­чит Исак. — Всё слож­но.  
  
—  _Всё слож­но_ , — пов­то­ря­ет за ним Маг­нус.  
  
— По­чему? — спра­шива­ет Юнас.  
  
— По­чему это слож­но? — уточ­ня­ет Исак.  
  
— Да. По­нят­но, что вы друзья, ра­зуме­ет­ся, но да­же ес­ли есть ми­нималь­ный шанс, что он не от­ве­ча­ет те­бе вза­им­ностью, Эвен — клё­вый па­рень, и вы с ним очень близ­ки. Вы это пе­режи­вёте.  
  
— Вот имен­но! — вкли­нива­ет­ся Маг­нус. — По­думай об этом. Ли­бо те­бя ждёт нес­коль­ко не­дель не­лов­кости, — и те­перь он под­ни­ма­ет пра­вую ру­ку, слов­но по­казы­вая Иса­ку два ва­ри­ан­та, — и тог­да ты по край­ней ме­ре смо­жешь дви­гать­ся даль­ше, и че­рез год вы уже пос­ме­ётесь над этим. Или, — про­дол­жа­ет он, под­ни­мая вто­рую ру­ку, — ты смо­жешь трах­нуть его на Хэл­ло­уин.  
  
— Я те­бя не­нави­жу, — со­об­ща­ет ему Исак.  
  
— Но? — Маг­нус вы­жида­юще из­ги­ба­ет бровь. — Я прав.  
  
— Он прав, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Мах­ди, и Юнас то­же ки­ва­ет. Исак за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, по­тому что, бо­же, они от не­го не от­ста­нут те­перь, и по­тому что они пра­вы.  
  
— Лад­но, — го­ворит он.  
  
— Лад­но?  
  
— Лад­но, — взды­хая, пов­то­ря­ет Исак. — Воз­можно, я… пос­та­ра­юсь что-то сде­лать…  
  
— Да! — ра­дос­тно кри­чит Маг­нус. — Твою мать, на­конец-то!  
  
— О, не кри­чи, все же смот­рят.  
  
— Пусть смот­рят, чу­вак, это же три грё­бан­ных го­да длит­ся!  
  
— Не ра­дуй­ся рань­ше вре­мени, мы да­же не зна­ем, сог­ла­сит­ся ли он во­об­ще.  
  
— Сог­ла­сит­ся без ва­ри­ан­тов, — убеж­дённо за­яв­ля­ет Маг­нус.  
  
— Он прав, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Мах­ди.  
  
— Он дей­стви­тель­но прав, — ки­ва­ет Юнас.  
  
Исак взды­ха­ет, сно­ва. Впер­вые он по­нима­ет, что ему очень-очень-очень нра­вит­ся Эвен, ког­да ему толь­ко что ис­полни­лось пят­надцать, и они ле­жат на его кро­вати. Го­лова Иса­ка по­ко­ит­ся на гру­ди Эве­на, а Эвен иг­ра­ет с его во­лоса­ми, про­пус­кая пря­ди сквозь паль­цы. Они смот­рят фильм, и Эвен счи­та­ет сво­им дол­гом объ­яс­нять все де­тали, по­ка вдруг не на­чина­ет сме­ять­ся над собс­твен­ной шут­кой.  
  
Это са­мое оча­рова­тель­ное зре­лище, ко­торое Исак ког­да-ли­бо ви­дел. Эвен уже ин­те­ресо­вал его ка­кое-то вре­мя, но те­перь, в этот са­мый мо­мент, он по­нима­ет, что про­пал.  
  
Вто­рой раз он по­нима­ет это, по­тому что Эвен в сво­ей ком­на­те це­лу­ет­ся с Со­ней, и Исак ви­дит это, и ему ка­жет­ся, что всё в его гру­ди раз­ле­телось на час­ти… Но в тре­тий раз это про­ис­хо­дит, ког­да они за­ходят в ко­фей­ню, по­тому что Иса­ку нуж­но в ту­алет, и ког­да он вы­ходит, Эвен про­тяги­ва­ет ему све­же­ис­пе­чён­ное пе­ченье, ко­торое толь­ко что ку­пил, и го­ворит: «Я по­думал, что ты, воз­можно, за­хочешь поп­ро­бовать».  
  
Он чувс­тву­ет это уже так дол­го.  
  
Так бе­зум­но дол­го, и Иса­ку ка­жет­ся, что в бли­жай­шее вре­мя его чувс­тва всё рав­но не ис­чезнут. И Исак… Исак ни­ког­да ни­чего не хо­тел до Эве­на, и у не­го ни­ког­да ни­чего не бы­ло. Не бы­ло да­же Эве­на, нес­мотря на то как они го­дами хо­дили вок­руг да око­ло, хо­тя оба на­вер­ня­ка всё по­нима­ли. Но сей­час…  
  
Сей­час Исак очень-очень на­де­ет­ся, что его друзья пра­вы.

\-------

 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 14.33**  
в об­щем, пар­ни, вы это­го ещё не зна­ете, но я встре­тил сво­их но­вых со­ул­мей­тов, и я бро­саю вас, что­бы стать частью их бой­бен­да  
я по­думал, что мы мо­жем до­гово­рить­ся о сов­мес­тной опе­ке над Иса­ком, но, ес­ли вы не сог­ласны, я го­тов с ва­ми су­дить­ся  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 14.34**  
ты прос­то от­вра­титель­ный  
  
 **Маг­нус Фос­сба­кен — 14.35**  
ра­ди ко­го ты нас бро­са­ешь?  
и, кста­ти, тот, кто ухо­дит, доб­ро­воль­но от­ка­зыва­ет­ся от пра­ва опе­ки, та­кова до­гово­рён­ность  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 14.35**  
не по­такай ему  
  
 **Мах­ди Ди­зи — 14.35**  
ес­ли твой уход сде­ла­ет эти груп­по­вые ча­ты бо­лее тер­пи­мыми, то я сог­ла­сен  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 14.36**  
ты ра­нил ме­ня в са­мое сер­дце  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес — 14.36**  
ви­димо, имен­но мне сно­ва нуж­но на­пом­нить вам не от­вле­кать­ся от те­мы  
кто твои но­вые со­ул­мей­ты?  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 14.37**  
один из них брат Са­ны, вто­рой — мой со­сед по квар­ти­ре, а ос­таль­ные — их, а те­перь на­ши, друзья  
нас шес­те­ро  
они все му­суль­ма­не, так что, ду­маю, они взя­ли ме­ня, по­тому что им ну­жен бе­лый па­рень  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес — 14.37**  
они ми­лые?  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 14.38**  
очень ми­лые. те­бе бы очень пон­ра­вил­ся один из них — Ми­ка­эль  
он то­же счи­та­ет, что ка­пита­лизм — это дерь­мо  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 14.39**  
я ско­ро нач­ну за­писы­вать всё, что ты го­воришь о Ми­ка­эле, а по­том по­кажу ему, что­бы он по­нял, что ты одер­жим  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 14.39**  
я одер­жим толь­ко то­бой  
  
 **Маг­нус Фос­сба­кен — 14.39**  
вау  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 14.40**  
о, толь­ко не де­лай это­го в груп­по­вом ча­те  
по край­ней ме­ре не де­лай это там, где Магс уви­дит  
  
 **Маг­нус Фос­сба­кен — 14.40**  
иди в жо­пу  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 14.41**  
о, точ­но, прос­ти  
(эй, Магс, <3)  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 14.41**  
по­ка  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 14.42**  
в об­щем, я ску­чаю по вам, пар­ни. дож­дать­ся не мо­гу, ког­да уви­жу вас на хэл­ло­уин  
  
 **Маг­нус Фос­сба­кен — 14.42**  
о, мы то­же оп­ре­делён­но не мо­жем дож­дать­ся, ког­да уви­дим те­бя на хэл­ло­уин  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 14.42**  
так, серь­ёз­но, по­ка  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес — 14.43**  
да­вай­те ос­та­вим Иса­ка в по­кое, а луч­ше об­су­дим, что брат Са­ны де­ла­ет в лон­до­не  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 14.43**  
спа­сибо, люб­лю те­бя  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 14.43**  
а ме­ня?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 14.43**  
лад­но, не­важ­но  
по­ка  
  


_________

  
  
Иса­ку шес­тнад­цать, ког­да фор­ми­ру­ет­ся их груп­па дру­зей.  
  
Он зна­комит­ся с Юна­сом рань­ше, чем с ос­таль­ны­ми пар­ня­ми, вклю­чая Эве­на. Исак встре­ча­ет его в пер­вый день за­нятий в сред­ней шко­ле, по­тому что их фа­милии на­чина­ют­ся на од­ну бук­ву, и пос­ле это­го они уже не рас­ста­ют­ся. Ос­таль­ные ре­бята по­яв­ля­ют­ся в его жиз­ни на пер­вом кур­се в Нис­сен, и имен­но тог­да он впер­вые ста­новит­ся частью ком­па­нии.  
  
При­мер­но на вто­рой не­деле ок­тября Исак зна­комит­ся с но­выми друзь­ями Эве­на.  
  
Они все вмес­те ту­су­ют­ся у Юна­са, ког­да Эвен ки­да­ет со­об­ще­ние в груп­по­вой чат, что­бы уз­нать, сво­бод­ны ли они, и че­рез пять ми­нут они си­дят пе­ред но­ут­бу­ком Юна­са и ждут звон­ка Эве­на по скай­пу.  
  
А по­том, ког­да про­ис­хо­дит со­еди­нение и заг­ру­жа­ет­ся кар­тинка, они ви­дят по ту сто­рону эк­ра­на всех его но­вых дру­зей.  
  
Эвен пред­став­ля­ет каж­до­го их них, сво­их но­вых дру­зей им, а по­том на­обо­рот. Он ос­тавля­ет Иса­ка на­пос­ле­док.  
  
— А это Исак, — го­ворит он на­конец. — Тот па­рень, о ко­тором, по ва­шим сло­вам, я пос­то­ян­но бол­таю.  
  
Все сме­ют­ся, да­же Исак, по­тому что это дей­стви­тель­но за­бав­но, но ог­ромная его часть сей­час кри­чит —  _по­жалуй­ста, по­жалуй­ста, по­жалуй­ста, по­жалуй­ста, пусть это зна­чит то, что я хо­чу, что­бы это зна­чило_  — и на­де­ет­ся, что Эвен ус­лы­шит и сог­ла­сит­ся с ним.  
  
— Пар­тнёр Са­ны по би­оло­гии, — ки­ва­ет Эли­ас, что воз­вра­ща­ет Иса­ка к ре­аль­нос­ти и на­поми­на­ет, по­чему ли­цо Эли­аса ка­жет­ся зна­комым.  
  
— Да, это я, — под­твержда­ет он.  
  
— Как она справ­ля­ет­ся?  
  
— Луч­ше, чем все ос­таль­ные в клас­се. Кро­ме ме­ня, ра­зуме­ет­ся.  
  
Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся, ус­лы­шав это, той са­мой за­гадоч­ной улыб­кой толь­ко для дво­их, по­ка ос­таль­ные сме­ют­ся, а Мах­ди фыр­ка­ет. И Исак за­меча­ет эту улыб­ку, по­тому что смот­рит на Эве­на, но опять же в этом нет ни­чего но­вого, по­тому что он смот­рит на не­го всег­да.  
  
— Чу­вак, — го­ворит па­рень, ко­торо­го Эвен пред­ста­вил как Ада­ма, — ты го­воришь с ней каж­дый день, ты прек­расно зна­ешь, как у неё де­ла.  
  
— Ну, — тя­нет Эли­ас, — ну прос­ти, что мне не всё рав­но.  
  
Все сно­ва улы­ба­ют­ся.  
  
Они бол­та­ют ка­кое-то вре­мя, и Исак на­чина­ет по­нимать, по­чему Эве­ну нра­вят­ся эти лю­ди, в осо­бен­ности Ми­ка­эль. Мо­жет, Эвен и счи­та­ет, что Исак и Ми­ка­эль по­хожи, но Исак ду­ма­ет, что на са­мом де­ле по­хожи Ми­ка­эль и Эвен. Ка­жет­ся, им нра­вят­ся од­ни и те же ве­щи, и Эвен был прав, Ми­ка­эль дей­стви­тель­но за­бав­ный и доб­рый, и Исак бы на­чал рев­но­вать, ес­ли бы паль­цы Ми­ка­эля не бы­ли пе­реп­ле­тены с паль­ца­ми пар­ня, ко­торый си­дит по­зади не­го, и, ес­ли бы Эвен не был од­ним из нем­но­гих, кто так от­кры­то за­ботил­ся об Иса­ке, что да­же он сам не мог это­го не за­метить.  
  
— Бро, — в ка­кой-то мо­мент об­ра­ща­ет­ся к Эве­ну Ми­ка­эль. — Ты во­об­ще-то единс­твен­ный из нас, кто чи­та­ет всю ре­комен­ду­емую ли­тера­туру. Это с од­ной сто­роны са­мое впе­чат­ля­ющее, а с дру­гой — са­мое от­стой­ное, что я ког­да-ли­бо ви­дел.  
  
— Ни­ког­да боль­ше не бу­ду вас ни с кем зна­комить, ес­ли вы со­бира­етесь про­дол­жать ме­ня ос­кор­блять, — воз­му­ща­ет­ся Эвен, но Ми­ка­эль и ос­таль­ные пар­ни лишь ра­дос­тно сме­ют­ся, и Исак не рев­ну­ет, по­тому что он на са­мом де­ле счас­тлив, что Эвен на­шёл в Лон­до­не лю­дей, ко­торым он нра­вит­ся в той ме­ре, в ка­кой зас­лу­жива­ет это­го.  
  
По­ка они про­дол­жа­ют го­ворить, Адам нак­ло­ня­ет­ся к Ми­ка­элю, про­дол­жая сжи­мать его ру­ку, и шеп­чет что-то ему на ухо, из-за че­го тот ши­роко улы­ба­ет­ся. За­тем Ми­ка­эль чуть ме­ня­ет по­зу и шеп­чет что-то Ада­му в от­вет, и тот, улыб­нувшись, сно­ва нак­ло­ня­ет­ся и це­лу­ет его в щё­ку.  
  
И, ко­неч­но, Исак ви­дел рань­ше, как пар­ни це­лу­ют друг дру­га в щё­ку. Прос­то он ни­ког­да рань­ше не ви­дел, что­бы это де­лали ре­лиги­оз­ные пар­ни.  
  
Эта кар­тинка про­дол­жа­ет кру­тить­ся в его го­лове весь ос­тавший­ся день.  
  


_________

  
  
Сто­ит ему пе­рес­ту­пить по­рог, Исак по­нима­ет, что про­изош­ла ссо­ра.  
  
Он не всег­да мо­жет ска­зать, как это оп­ре­делить: по­рой это ед­ва раз­ли­чимое из­ме­нение, по­вис­шее в воз­ду­хе, быс­трая и ти­хая сме­на нас­тро­ения. Ког­да он был млад­ше, его отец всё рав­но всег­да це­ловал мать в щё­ку по ут­рам, но те­перь он это­го не де­ла­ет, и это ме­ня­ет те­чение их жиз­ней.  
  
Его ма­ма си­дит в крес­ле в гос­ти­ной, она выг­ля­дит ус­та­лой, но не по­терян­ной. Она уже дав­но пе­рес­та­ла пы­тать­ся скрыть от Иса­ка их ссо­ры с от­цом, или это уже дав­но у неё не по­луча­ет­ся, но се­год­ня она тя­нет­ся к не­му и це­лу­ет в щё­ку в знак при­ветс­твия.  
  
— При­вет, ми­лый, — го­ворит она, — как про­шёл день? — И Иса­ку так хо­чет­ся об­легчить ей жизнь, но он не мо­жет. Ког­да он пы­та­ет­ся при­сесть на под­ло­кот­ник крес­ла, она го­ворит ему: — Не са­дись сю­да, ма­лыш, тут за­нято. — И Исак не сер­дится на неё за это в от­ли­чие от от­ца, прос­то зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за и це­лу­ет её в ви­сок.  
  
— Прос­ти, ма­ма, — шеп­чет он. — Я не за­метил. Пой­ду при­готов­лю нам чай, хо­рошо?  
  
Она ки­ва­ет, по­это­му он идёт на кух­ню, а по­том зво­нит и за­казы­ва­ет еду. Его отец, ве­ро­ят­но, до­ма, за­пер­ся в ка­бине­те или ещё где-то, но Исак не идёт его ис­кать, по­тому что это, блядь, не име­ет зна­чения, где он, ес­ли не пря­мо здесь.  
  
Пос­ле то­го как дос­тавля­ют еду, он са­дит­ся ря­дом с ма­терью, и они ужи­на­ют, а ког­да за­кан­чи­ва­ют, она за­пус­ка­ет ру­ку в его во­лосы и улы­ба­ет­ся, ког­да её при­кос­но­вение зас­тавля­ет его зак­рыть гла­за от ус­та­лос­ти, на­копив­шей­ся за день. Он кла­дёт го­лову ей на пле­чо, и она це­лу­ет его в ма­куш­ку.  
  
Она всег­да бы­ла ре­лиги­оз­ной, да­же до гал­лю­цина­ций, и, по прав­де го­воря, Исак ду­ма­ет, что эти ве­щи ни­как не свя­заны друг с дру­гом. Прос­то де­ло в том, во что она ве­рит, и это рань­ше его не пу­гало, и в прин­ци­пе и сей­час не пу­га­ет, за ис­клю­чени­ем то­го фак­та, что он не уве­рен, ста­ла бы она це­ловать его в ма­куш­ку, ес­ли бы зна­ла, что он хо­тел це­ловать­ся с пар­ня­ми.  
  
Исак ста­ра­ет­ся не ду­мать об этом слиш­ком мно­го. Это раз­би­ва­ет ему сер­дце.  
  


_________

  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 19.12**  
поз­во­ни мне ве­чером?  
ну, зна­ешь, ког­да бу­дешь один  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 19.23**  
ко­неч­но  
обе­щаю  
все нор­маль­но?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 19.24**  
да  
прос­то хо­чу пос­лу­шать, как про­шёл твой день и всё та­кое  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 19.24**  
я те­бя люб­лю  
я бу­ду один че­рез па­ру ча­сов, но я поз­во­ню  
хо­рошо?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 19.24**  
хо­рошо  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 19.24**  
<3  
поз­же по­гово­рим  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 19.24**  
<3  
  


_________

  
  
Исак ле­жит на кро­вати и смот­рит на ста­рые плас­тмас­со­вые звёз­ды на по­тол­ке, ко­торые по­яви­лись там ещё в его детс­тве. Ког­да зво­нит Эвен, Исак про­дол­жа­ет на них смот­реть.  
  
— При­вет, — го­ворит он.  
  
— При­вет, — пов­то­ря­ет за ним Эвен, впер­вые не пы­та­ясь сра­зу на­чать рас­ска­зывать ка­кую-то ис­то­рию. — Ты в по­ряд­ке?  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак. — То есть я не хо­чу осо­бо об этом го­ворить, так что…  
  
— Ты в по­ряд­ке, и мы про­иг­но­риру­ем это? — за­кан­чи­ва­ет за не­го Эвен.  
  
— Да, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак. — Мы ведь мо­жем?  
  
— Ко­неч­но. Ес­ли это по­может.  
  
— Угу, — под­твержда­ет Исак. — Итак…  
  
— Итак?  
  
— Бы­ло здо­рово уви­деть се­год­ня тво­их дру­зей.  
  
— Да, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Эвен. — Они ми­лые, прав­да?  
  
— Очень, — ки­ва­ет Исак. А по­том, по­тому что он ду­мал об этом це­лый день и всё рав­но ра­но или поз­дно спро­сил бы, так что по­чему бы не сей­час: — Ми­ка­эль и Адам встре­ча­ют­ся?  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен. — Ес­ли чес­тно, они все очень так­тиль­ные, так что мне по­надо­билось ка­кое-то вре­мя, что­бы до­гадать­ся, но да, они встре­ча­ют­ся. На них при­ят­но смот­реть, прав­да?  
  
— Угу, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак, по­тому что так и есть.  
  
— Я приз­нался им в сво­ей ори­ен­та­ции, — го­ворит Эвен.  
  
— О?  
  
— Да. И про би­поляр­ку то­же рас­ска­зал. Ну, зна­ешь… Бы­ло здо­рово прос­то… рас­ска­зать обо всём этом с са­мого на­чала.  
  
— Да, — ки­ва­ет Исак. Час­тично ему это близ­ко, а то, что не близ­ко, он всё рав­но мо­жет по­нять бла­года­ря то­му, что зна­ет Эве­на и слу­ша­ет, ког­да тот го­ворит. — Это ведь впер­вые за дол­гое вре­мя, да?  
  
— Угу, — под­твержда­ет Эвен. — Ма­ма очень мной гор­дится. — Исак не со­бирал­ся мно­го улы­бать­ся се­год­ня, но эти сло­ва ка­жут­ся ему смеш­ны­ми, по­это­му он не сдер­жи­ва­ет улыб­ку. — Она го­ворит, что я хо­рошо справ­ля­юсь, — про­дол­жа­ет Эвен. А по­том ти­хим за­говор­щи­чес­ким то­ном, ко­торый так обо­жа­ет Исак, по­тому что он зас­тавля­ет его чувс­тво­вать, слов­но они ко­ман­да, до­бав­ля­ет:  
— Прав­да, она не зна­ет, что я ку­рю.  
  
На этот раз Исак сме­ёт­ся, по­тому что как же ина­че. Он всег­да де­ла­ет это, ког­да Эвен ря­дом.  
  
— Она во­об­ще не в кур­се? — спра­шива­ет он.  
  
— Нет, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен. — Но…  
  
— Ты та­кой ту­пица, — за­яв­ля­ет Исак, а Эвен фыр­ка­ет.  
  
— Спа­сибо, — вор­чит он, но Исак слы­шит улыб­ку в его го­лосе.  
  
— Угу, — хмы­ка­ет он и то­же улы­ба­ет­ся, и, хо­тя они не мо­гут ви­деть друг дру­га, но Исак ду­ма­ет, что, воз­можно, да­же на­ходясь по раз­ные сто­роны мо­ря, они мо­гут по­чувс­тво­вать, что улы­ба­ют­ся в пус­то­те раз­ных ком­нат друг дру­гу. Он те­ребит нит­ку, тор­ча­щую из по­доде­яль­ни­ка. — В об­щем… Я… Бы­ло здо­рово те­бя ви­деть се­год­ня. В бук­валь­ном смыс­ле  _ви­деть_.  
  
— Хо­чешь пов­то­рить? — спра­шива­ет Эвен. — Как нас­чёт ви­де­оз­вонка?  
  
— Да, — вы­дыха­ет Исак. — Бы­ло бы здо­рово.  
  
Так они и де­ла­ют.  
  
В от­ли­чие от Иса­ка Эвен не ле­жит в кро­вати, а си­дит на по­докон­ни­ке, и лун­ный свет, ль­ющий­ся свер­ху, под­чёрки­ва­ет его ску­лы, слов­но бы он спе­ци­аль­но выб­рал та­кое ос­ве­щение. Слов­но он хо­чет хо­рошо выг­ля­деть пе­ред Иса­ком, и, ко­неч­но, это неп­равда, но Исак улы­ба­ет­ся от этой мыс­ли, по­вора­чива­ясь на бок, и смот­рит на не­го. Прос­то смот­рит на не­го.  
  
В ка­кой-то мо­мент Эвен про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку и ка­са­ет­ся эк­ра­на те­лефон там, где, как зна­ет Исак, на­ходит­ся его ли­цо, воз­можно, его ще­ка, и от этих мыс­лей он слег­ка крас­не­ет.  
  
— Ми­ка­эль ду­ма­ет, что ты сим­па­тич­ный, — го­ворит Эвен с не­веро­ят­но тёп­лой улыб­кой, и, воз­можно, де­ло в том, что Исак ви­дит в ней неж­ность, и она при­да­ёт ему сме­лос­ти, что­бы за­дать сле­ду­ющий воп­рос:  
— А ты? — он ос­ме­лива­ет­ся лишь шеп­тать, но всё же про­из­но­сит эти сло­ва.  
  
— Я ду­маю, что ты го­рячий, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен, и Исак улы­ба­ет­ся, но не сме­ёт­ся.  
  
— Эвен, — го­ворит он.  
  
— Ког­да я при­еду до­мой, я хо­чу быть с то­бой, я прос­то… Мож­но? — спра­шива­ет Эвен, и он  _та­кой_ …  
  
Он та­кой…  
  
— Да, — вы­дыха­ет Исак, — мож­но. — И его от­вет зас­тавля­ет Эве­на ши­роко улыб­нуть­ся, и Иса­ка всег­да удив­ля­ло, что для то­го, что­бы сде­лать его счас­тли­вым, ему дос­та­точ­но бы­ло ска­зать Эве­ну что-то доб­рое. И с тех пор, как он это по­нял, Исак пок­лялся де­лать это ча­ще.  
  
— Окей, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен.  
  
— Окей.  
  
— Мо­жет, мы под­бе­рём со­чета­ющи­еся кос­тю­мы на Хэл­ло­уин, — Эвен про­дол­жа­ет улы­бать­ся, слов­но пы­та­ет­ся зас­та­вить Иса­ка зас­ме­ять­ся. А Иса­ку так силь­но хо­чет­ся его по­цело­вать, ему так грус­тно се­год­ня, очень-очень грус­тно, и он ви­дит, что Эвен изо всех сил ста­ра­ет­ся ему по­мочь, но иног­да жизнь — тя­жёлая шту­ка, по-нас­то­яще­му тя­жёлая, по­это­му…  
  
— По­жалуй­ста, не схо­дись сно­ва с Со­ней в этот раз, — шеп­чет он, по­тому что нес­мотря на рас­ста­вания, они сно­ва схо­дились рань­ше, и, ес­ли бы та­кое про­изош­ло опять, Иса­ка это бы уби­ло. — По­жалуй­ста, не де­лай это­го, — про­сит он. — Я это­го не вы­несу.  
  
— Исак… — вы­дыха­ет Эвен, и Исак по­нима­ет, что он на гра­ни слёз.  
  
— Прос­ти, — шеп­чет он. — Я не дол­жен…  
  
— Исак, — пов­то­ря­ет Эвен. — Мне не нра­вит­ся, ког­да ты из-за ме­ня грус­тишь.  
  
— Я не гру­щу из-за те­бя.  
  
— Нет? — спра­шива­ет Эвен.  
  
— Нет, я прос­то… Бо­же, прос­ти, — про­из­но­сит Исак и трёт ру­кой ли­цо. — Я не хо­тел на­гонять тос­ку, прос­то се­год­ня ужас­ный день. Бо­же, да­вай по­гово­рим о чём-ни­будь дру­гом.  
  
— Ты мо­жешь грус­тить…  
  
— Я не хо­чу грус­тить. — Исак сно­ва взды­ха­ет. — Прос­ти. Я прос­то хо­чу об этом за­быть. Я хо­чу ду­мать о дру­гом.  
  
— Лад­но, — ки­ва­ет Эвен, а по­том до­бав­ля­ет, слов­но у не­го по­яви­лась идея: — Ок, по­годи.  
  
Эвен вмес­те с те­лефо­ном идёт по ком­на­те, бе­рёт что-то со сто­ла, а по­том па­да­ет на кро­вать. Он прис­тра­ива­ет те­лефон к че­му-то, на­вер­ное, к сво­ей по­душ­ке, что­бы ос­во­бодить ру­ки, а по­том уса­жива­ет­ся по­удоб­нее и дви­га­ет к се­бе то, что зах­ва­тил со сто­ла. Днев­ник по­зити­ва.  
  
Он лис­та­ет стра­ницы и ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся где-то на се­реди­не, по­том от­кашли­ва­ет­ся.  
  
— Итак, — го­ворит он, а по­том его го­лос на­чина­ет зву­чать так, слов­но он со­бира­ет­ся про­читать Иса­ку ис­то­рию. — Днев­ник по­зити­ва Эве­на Бэк Нас­хай­ма. 14 ок­тября 2017 го­да. — Он быс­тро под­ни­ма­ет гла­за, что­бы пос­мотреть на Иса­ка, а по­том сно­ва воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к тет­ра­ди, и Исак по­нима­ет, что тот со­бира­ет­ся сде­лать. — Пункт пер­вый…  
  
— Эвен, ты не обя­зан это де­лать.  
  
— Тссс, — Эвен ма­шет ру­кой, по­казы­вая, что Иса­ку не сто­ит бес­по­ко­ить­ся. — У ме­ня се­год­ня был хо­роший день, так что прос­то слу­шай. Лад­но?  
  
Эвен вни­матель­но смот­рит на не­го, и Исак, по­коле­бав­шись, ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Окей. Итак. Пункт пер­вый: от­лично под­ро­чил ут­ром.  
  
Исак сме­ёт­ся, гром­ко и удив­лённо, и Эвен быс­тро под­ни­ма­ет на не­го гла­за, с вос­торгом наб­лю­дая за ним че­рез эк­ран.  
  
— Там та­кого не на­писа­но, — го­ворит Исак, и, ещё не за­кон­чив пред­ло­жение, уже зна­ет, что Эвен сей­час нач­нёт прит­ворно оби­жать­ся. Так и про­ис­хо­дит.  
  
— Ко­неч­но, на­писа­но, — воз­му­ща­ет­ся Эвен, при­жимая ру­ку к гру­ди. По­том он тя­нет­ся вниз, зак­ры­ва­ет по­лови­ну стра­ницы ла­донью и по­вора­чива­ет тет­радь к ка­мере, что­бы по­казать Иса­ку ту часть, где на­писа­но имен­но то, что он про­читал ми­нуту на­зад. — Ви­дишь?  
  
— Ты та­кой глу­пый, — улы­ба­ет­ся Исак.  
  
— Ес­ли что-то ме­ня ра­ду­ет, я пи­шу об этом, та­ково пра­вило, и эта ерун­да иног­да очень важ­на, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен, а по­том, про­дол­жая оби­жать­ся, го­ворит: — А те­перь, прек­ра­ти жа­ловать­ся. Я ста­ра­юсь улуч­шить те­бе нас­тро­ение, а не сде­лать так, что­бы ты вор­чал на ме­ня.  
  
— Окей, как ска­жешь, — хмы­ка­ет Исак и наб­лю­да­ет, как Эвен сно­ва ус­тра­ива­ет­ся на кро­вати и, взяв днев­ник, креп­ко сжи­ма­ет его и опять от­кашли­ва­ет­ся.  
  
— Пункт вто­рой, — про­дол­жа­ет он. — Поз­на­комил мо­их но­вых дру­зей с мо­ими луч­ши­ми друзь­ями. — Сно­ва под­ни­ма­ет гла­за на Иса­ка. — Меж­ду про­чим, это о вас, — го­ворит он обыч­ным го­лосом, преж­де чем вер­нуть­ся к то­ну рас­сказ­чи­ка. — Они по­лади­ли, и это здо­рово, по­тому что мне бы очень хо­телось сох­ра­нить но­вых дру­зей в сво­ей жиз­ни.  
  
Исак теп­ло улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— Пункт тре­тий, — чи­та­ет Эвен. — Кста­ти, се­год­ня я вспом­нил, как здо­рово, ког­да ты с са­мого на­чала чес­тен с людь­ми, и как мно­го лю­дей ис­пы­тыва­ли в жиз­ни что-то по­доб­ное или зна­ют дру­гих с та­ким же опы­том. Пар­ни от­неслись с боль­шим по­нима­ни­ем к этой грё­баной бо­лез­ни, и это по­мога­ет мне чувс­тво­вать, что я мо­гу жить со­вер­шенно нор­маль­ной жизнью, — про­из­но­сит он, и толь­ко сей­час Исак по-нас­то­яще­му по­нима­ет всю важ­ность то­го, что Эвен пы­та­ет­ся по­казать ему. Всю чес­тность про­ис­хо­дяще­го.  
  
— В скоб­ках, — про­дол­жа­ет он. — За­мет­ка для се­бя в бу­дущем: я знаю, что не дол­жен ма­терить­ся в днев­ни­ке, но дай­те мне пе­редох­нуть!  
  
Он сно­ва под­ни­ма­ет гла­за на Иса­ка и улы­ба­ет­ся, а тот улы­ба­ет­ся в от­вет, но при этом ста­ра­ет­ся не упус­тить ни сло­ва. Вы­раже­ние ли­ца Эве­на ста­новит­ся серь­ёз­ным, он об­ли­зыва­ет гу­бы и пе­рево­рачи­ва­ет стра­ницу.  
  
— Пункт чет­вёртый, — го­ворит он. — Исак поп­ро­сил поз­во­нить ему и прис­лал мне сер­дечко, и я знаю, что очень глу­по пи­сать об этом здесь, но оно зас­та­вило ме­ня по­чувс­тво­вать се­бя счас­тли­вым, так что я всё рав­но на­пишу.  
  
Он сно­ва смот­рит на Иса­ка с той же ис­крен­ней улыб­кой на гу­бах, и Исак ни­чего не го­ворит, толь­ко наб­лю­да­ет, как Эвен тя­нет­ся за руч­кой, ко­торая ле­жит на тум­бочке, а по­том зу­бами стя­гива­ет с неё кол­па­чок и вып­лё­выва­ет его на оде­яло.  
  
А по­том он чи­та­ет то, что пи­шет.  
  
— Пункт пя­тый. Кста­ти го­воря, Исак слу­ша­ет всё это пря­мо сей­час, и он улы­ба­ет­ся. — Эвен опять с улыб­кой смот­рит на не­го. — Воз­можно, этот жур­нал ста­нет от­личным ма­тери­алом для ко­медии, — го­ворит он, и Исак сме­ёт­ся, пусть и нем­но­го над­рывно. Он ло­вит на се­бе ещё один тёп­лый взгляд, а по­том Эвен воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к чте­нию. — Как бы то ни бы­ло, мне нра­вит­ся, что я мо­гу зас­тавлять лю­дей улы­бать­ся.  
  
По­виса­ет па­уза, и он впер­вые не под­ни­ма­ет гла­за на Иса­ка, слов­но го­товит­ся ска­зать что-то важ­ное.  
  
— Осо­бен­но его.  
  
За­кон­чив пи­сать, он сно­ва под­но­сит тет­радь к ка­мере, по­казы­вая Иса­ку толь­ко что до­бав­ленный пункт, и Исак по­нима­ет, что, ес­ли бы ему пред­ло­жили дви­гать­ся даль­ше, он бы не за­хотел это­го де­лать. Он не хо­чет жить в ми­ре, в ко­тором он не был бы влюб­лён в это­го пар­ня. По­это­му…  
  
— Я те­бя люб­лю, — го­ворит он и вкла­дыва­ет в эти сло­ва все смыс­лы, ка­кие толь­ко мож­но при­думать. Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся и сно­ва бе­рёт­ся за руч­ку.  
  
— Исак ска­зал, что лю­бит ме­ня, — го­ворит он, прит­во­ря­ясь, буд­то пи­шет, хо­тя руч­ка не ка­са­ет­ся стра­ницы. А по­том: — Нет, я шу­чу. — И Исак за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, но улы­ба­ет­ся. — Я то­же те­бя люб­лю.


	3. Chapter 3

При­мер­но две не­дели спус­тя он ждёт Эве­на в а­эро­пор­ту.  
  
За нес­коль­ко дней до его при­ез­да Исак от­прав­ля­ет со­об­ще­ние ро­дите­лям Эве­на и спра­шива­ет, мо­жет ли по­ехать с ни­ми. К счастью, они сог­ла­ша­ют­ся. По­это­му он сей­час сто­ит здесь, пе­реми­на­ясь с но­ги на но­гу, и смот­рит то на ча­сы на эк­ра­не те­лефо­на, то на ин­форма­ци­он­ное таб­ло, то на эс­ка­латор, по ко­торо­му Эвен дол­жен спус­тить­ся. Исак де­ла­ет это не пос­то­ян­но, но дос­та­точ­но ре­гуляр­но, и его сер­дце бь­ёт­ся го­раз­до ча­ще, чем дол­жно. Не пос­то­ян­но, но дос­та­точ­но час­то, что­бы он к это­му уже при­вык.  
  
Прос­то прош­ло уже так мно­го вре­мени. Всё это тя­нет­ся так дол­го, «дол­го» не в смыс­ле двух ме­сяцев, про­шед­ших с тех пор, как Эвен был в этом а­эро­пор­ту в пос­ледний раз, а «дол­го» в смыс­ле лет, грё­бан­ных лет, ког­да Исак хо­тел быть с ним. Но те­перь,  _се­год­ня_ …  
  
Се­год­ня он со­бира­ет­ся по­пытать­ся.  
  
Эвен не бу­дет его ис­кать, по­тому что Иса­ку уда­лось сох­ра­нить своё по­яв­ле­ние в тай­не, но сам Исак выс­матри­ва­ет его, а по­том — ви­дит его. Тот спус­ка­ет­ся по эс­ка­лато­ру, и сна­чала по­яв­ля­ют­ся крос­совки, по­том уз­кие джин­сы, фут­болка, ху­ди, и на­конец…  
  
Он.  
  
Исак об­ни­ма­ет его, преж­де чем ус­пе­ва­ет за­метить, как бро­сил­ся навс­тре­чу.  
  
— Вау! — вы­дыха­ет Эвен, бро­сая ба­гаж на пол, а по­том об­ни­ма­ет его в от­вет. Об­ни­ма­ет креп­ко, так креп­ко, и, бо­же, как же Исак ску­чал по это­му. Ску­чал по то­му, как ру­ки Эве­на об­ви­ва­ют его: од­на — вок­руг та­лии, дру­гая — за пле­чи, ру­ки тёп­лые и силь­ные, не бо­ящи­еся при­тянуть его к се­бе. Ску­чал по гру­ди Эве­на, при­жатой сей­час к его собс­твен­ной, и по за­паху Эве­на, та­кому ощу­тимо­му, ког­да Исак уты­ка­ет­ся ли­цом ему в шею и вды­ха­ет. Прос­то вды­ха­ет. Эвен се­год­ня пах­нет теп­лом и прак­ти­чес­ки вы­вет­рившим­ся оде­коло­ном, и, ка­жет­ся, он то­же ню­ха­ет Иса­ка, ну или по край­ней ме­ре за­рыва­ет­ся но­сом ему в во­лосы.   
— Эй, при­вет!  
  
От это­го Иса­ку хо­чет­ся пла­кать, Иса­ку хо­чет­ся сме­ять­ся, и это зас­тавля­ет его  _чувс­тво­вать_ , слов­но он толь­ко что уз­нал, что та­кое эмо­ции.  
  
— Сюр­приз, — бор­мо­чет он и улы­ба­ет­ся, ког­да Эвен сме­ёт­ся, а по­том пы­та­ет­ся отс­тра­нить­ся, что­бы пос­мотреть на не­го.  
  
— Нет, по­дож­ди, — про­сит Эвен и об­ни­ма­ет его ещё силь­нее, и Иса­ку то­же хо­чет­ся сме­ять­ся, и он так и де­ла­ет, по-преж­не­му пря­ча ли­цо у Эве­на на пле­че. — Не мо­гу по­верить, что ты здесь.  
  
— Ко­неч­но, я здесь, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак, и на этот раз Эвен поз­во­ля­ет ему отс­тра­нить­ся, что­бы они мог­ли пос­мотреть друг на дру­га. Тог­да он улы­ба­ет­ся, нак­ло­нив го­лову, с та­кой неж­ностью, а ког­да он боль­шим паль­цем гла­дит Иса­ка по ще­ке, так же, как де­лал в пос­ледний раз, ког­да они бы­ли здесь, тот сжи­ма­ет паль­ца­ми его за­пястье и со­вер­шенно точ­но зна­ет, что Эвен то­же хо­чет его по­цело­вать. — Я ску­чал по те­бе.  
  
Эвен фыр­ка­ет, а по­том сме­ёт­ся, и Исак сме­ёт­ся то­же, по­тому что это глу­по, прав­да глу­по, и они оба ка­ча­ют го­лова­ми, при­жима­ясь лба­ми друг к дру­гу, преж­де чем сно­ва об­нять­ся.  
  
— Бо­же, — го­ворит Эвен, гла­дя его по спи­не, и Исак влюб­лён в не­го силь­нее, чем мо­жет вы­разить сло­вами. — Я то­же по те­бе ску­чал.  
  


_________

  
  
Сна­чала они про­водят вре­мя с ро­дите­лями Эве­на.  
  
Это что-то, че­го не­воз­можно из­бе­жать, ра­зуме­ет­ся, ког­да ты ещё мо­лод и воз­вра­ща­ешь­ся до­мой из-за гра­ницы, и Исак на са­мом де­ле не воз­ра­жа­ет. Они ему нра­вят­ся, и он си­дит с ни­ми вок­руг ку­хон­ной стой­ки, слу­шая рас­ска­зы Эве­на и наб­лю­дая, как ро­дите­ли его драз­нят.  
  
А по­том нас­ту­па­ет ве­чер, и, при­няв душ, Эвен сто­ит в сво­ей ком­на­те пе­ред зер­ка­лом, об­на­жён­ный по по­яс, и ук­ла­дыва­ет во­лосы, в то вре­мя как Исак си­дит на кро­вати. И смот­рит.  
  
Эвен тра­тит на это це­лую веч­ность, уде­ляя вни­мание каж­дой пря­ди, и Исак ду­ма­ет, что это смеш­но, по­тому что не име­ет ни­како­го зна­чения, как выг­ля­дят его во­лосы, ес­ли он уже на­нёс на них гель. Но Эвен всег­да был та­ким, до­тош­ным в том, что его дей­стви­тель­но за­ботит, и, воз­можно, это од­на из при­чин, по ко­торой он так силь­но нра­вит­ся Иса­ку.  
  
— Ну что, — спра­шива­ет Эвен в ка­кой-то мо­мент, по­вора­чива­ясь в не­му. — Как я выг­ля­жу?  
  
— Те­бе что, нуж­но на ко­го-то про­из­вести впе­чат­ле­ние? — спра­шива­ет Исак и ви­дит, что его сло­ва зас­тавля­ют Эве­на улы­бать­ся.  
  
— Мо­жет быть.  
  
— О? — вы­дыха­ет Исак. — Ко­го? Маг­са?  
  
Эвен фыр­ка­ет. — Ду­ма­ешь, Маг­су бы пон­ра­вилось? — спра­шива­ет он, по­казы­вая на се­бя, и Исак вста­ёт с кро­вати и под­хо­дит к не­му бли­же.  
  
— Я ду­маю, что Маг­су пон­ра­вилось бы аб­со­лют­но всё, ес­ли бы это де­лал ты, — от­ве­ча­ет он.  
  
— Хм, — го­ворит Эвен, те­перь уже ти­хо, и меж­ду ни­ми те­перь мак­си­мум пол­метра. — А на те­бя это про­из­во­дит впе­чат­ле­ние?  
  
— Что? То, что Маг­су нра­вит­ся всё, что ты де­ла­ешь?  
  
— Нет, моя при­чёс­ка.  
  
— О, — вы­дыха­ет Исак. — Ра­зуме­ет­ся.  
  
— Ра­зуме­ет­ся?  
  
Исак смот­рит на не­го, и он ус­тал всё скры­вать, на са­мом де­ле он ус­тал от этих игр, и он хо­чет, что­бы Эвен знал, так силь­но хо­чет, что­бы Эвен знал, по­это­му:  
— Ты же сам зна­ешь, что да.  
  
Их взгля­ды встре­ча­ют­ся, и гла­за Эве­на прак­ти­чес­ки не рас­ши­ря­ют­ся от изум­ле­ния, лишь ста­новят­ся мяг­че, буд­то он знал всё это вре­мя, к че­му они идут, и это при­да­ёт Иса­ку сме­лос­ти про­тянуть ру­ку и кос­нуть­ся мол­нии на его ху­ди, опус­тить го­лову, гля­дя на неё, и при­тянуть Эве­на к се­бе. А по­том под­нять го­лову и по­нять, что они сто­ят так близ­ко, что он чувс­тву­ет ды­хание Эве­на на сво­их гу­бах, и что кон­чи­ки их но­сов соп­ри­каса­ют­ся, а по­том…  
Зак­рыть гла­за, по­тому что на­чина­ет зво­нить те­лефон Эве­на.  
  
— Твою мать, — ма­терит­ся Эвен, отод­ви­га­ясь, что­бы дос­тать те­лефон, и Исак по­вора­чива­ет­ся к сте­не, при­жима­ясь с ней лбом в по­пыт­ке ус­по­ко­ить­ся нем­но­го. — При­вет, Магс.  
  
Ну и блядь ко­неч­но.  
  
Исак сно­ва ка­ча­ет го­ловой, преж­де чем рас­пра­вить пле­чи и по­вер­нуть­ся ли­цом к Эве­ну, ко­торый пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет его взгляд и за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, а по­том под­ми­гива­ет. Исак мед­ленно вы­дыха­ет и опи­ра­ет­ся спи­ной о сте­ну, наб­лю­да­ет за Эве­ном, по­ка тот не ве­ша­ет труб­ку.  
  
— В об­щем, — го­ворит он, уби­рая те­лефон в кар­ман и под­хо­дя бли­же, — Магс хо­чет, что­бы мы приш­ли пря­мо сей­час.  
  
— Да­вай его убь­ём.  
  
Эвен сме­ёт­ся, ка­чая го­ловой, а по­том нак­ло­ня­ет­ся и це­лу­ет его в щё­ки и лоб. — Поз­же, — обе­ща­ет он, преж­де чем от­крыть дверь и жес­том по­казать Иса­ку, что­бы он вы­ходил пер­вым.  
  
 _«Поз­же»_ , — ду­ма­ет Исак. Он не мо­жет дож­дать­ся, ког­да же оно нас­ту­пит.  
  


_________

  
  
На ве­черин­ке их тут же раз­де­ля­ют, сна­чала пар­ни, ко­торые хо­тят ус­лы­шать аб­со­лют­но всё, что Эвен толь­ко что рас­ска­зывал ро­дите­лям, и тот с ра­достью пов­то­ря­ет все ис­то­рии, а по­том и об­щее те­чение ве­чера. Имен­но по­это­му при­мер­но че­рез час пос­ле на­чала сбо­рища Исак сто­ит на кух­не до чёр­ти­ков раз­дра­жён­ный, и там его на­ходит Юнас, при­шед­ший, что­бы взять пи­во из хо­лодиль­ни­ка.  
  
— Ну что, ты уже сде­лал это? — спра­шива­ет он, от­кры­вая бу­тыл­ку.  
  
— Нет, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак, и в этот мо­мент на кух­ню за­ходит Маг­нус.  
  
— Чу­вак! — вос­кли­ца­ет он. — Ну что, ты уже сде­лал это? — И Исак счи­та­ет, что он про­цен­тов на пять­де­сят так зол сей­час имен­но из-за Маг­ну­са, по­это­му…  
  
— А что, по­хоже, что я уже сде­лал это?  
  
— Лад­но, лад­но,  _прос­ти_.  
  
— Ну что, — про­из­но­сит Мах­ди, за­ходя на кух­ню вслед за ни­ми, и Маг­нус быс­тро про­водит реб­ром ла­дони по шее, при­зывая его зат­кнуть­ся.  
  
— Не спра­шивай, сде­лал ли он уже это, он не сде­лал, по­это­му злит­ся.  
  
— Зат­кнись…  
  
— Во­об­ще-то я со­бирал­ся ска­зать, что те­бя ищет Эвен.  
  
— Ох.  
  
Слов­но по за­казу в этот са­мый мо­мент на кух­ню за­ходит Эвен, и все за­мол­ка­ют и по­вора­чива­ют­ся к не­му, из-за че­го он за­мира­ет на мес­те и хму­рит­ся.  
  
— Мм, — тя­нет он, — что слу­чилось? Есть ка­кая-то при­чина, по ко­торой вы все ту­су­ете на кух­не без ме­ня?  
  
— Мы не ту­су­ем, — пос­пешно от­ве­ча­ет Исак, на что Эвен лишь скеп­ти­чес­ки под­ни­ма­ет бро­ви.  
  
— Точ­но, — вме­шива­ет Юнас. — Мне на­до… э­ээ… кое-что сде­лать.  
  
— О да, — под­держи­ва­ет его Мах­ди. — Мне то­же.  
  
— Ага, — ки­ва­ет Маг­нус. — Да, я… И я… с ни­ми… Так что… по­ка.  
  
И они все ухо­дят.  
  
Исак смот­рит им вслед, а по­том по­вора­чива­ет­ся к Эве­ну, ко­торый наб­лю­да­ет за ним, сжи­мая гу­бы, что­бы сдер­жать улыб­ку, ко­торая всё рав­но со­чит­ся в его гла­за, как и боль­шинс­тво его улы­бок, и ка­ча­ет го­ловой. Исак не сво­дит с не­го глаз, мед­ленно под­хо­дя бли­же. Они од­новре­мен­но об­ли­зыва­ют гу­бы, и улыб­ка Эве­на вы­рыва­ет­ся на сво­боду, а Исак ух­мы­ля­ет­ся в от­вет.  
  
— Что кон­крет­но ты им ска­зал? — спра­шива­ет Эвен, ко­торый сто­ит те­перь так близ­ко, что Иса­ку при­ходит­ся под­нять под­бо­родок, что­бы ви­деть его. Так близ­ко, что их лбы прак­ти­чес­ки соп­ри­каса­ют­ся, и Исак кла­дёт ру­ку ему на пле­чо и зак­ры­ва­ет ос­тавше­еся прос­транс­тво меж­ду ни­ми.  
  
— О, ну вся­кое, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак, вы­дыхая сло­ва пря­мо в гу­бы Эве­ну, и смот­рит, как они рас­плы­ва­ют­ся в улыб­ке. По­том он смот­рит ему в гла­за и ви­дит, что они свер­ка­ют, по­нима­ет, что сто­ит, при­жав­шись спи­ной к хо­лодиль­ни­ку, а Эвен те­перь на­виса­ет над ним, опи­ра­ясь на сог­ну­тые ру­ки ря­дом с го­ловой Иса­ка, и что Эвен смот­рит на его гу­бы, и ды­шит нас­толь­ко тя­жело, что Исак ощу­ща­ет теп­ло его мед­ленных вы­дохов на сво­ей ко­же.  
  
— Что ж, — на­руша­ет ти­шину Эвен, — я при­шёл сю­да, что поз­вать те­бя тан­це­вать. — И Исак це­лу­ет его.  
  
Вы­ходит так же прек­расно, как он это се­бе пред­став­лял.  
  
Сна­чала всё де­ло в ис­пы­тыва­емом об­легче­нии, и имен­но по­это­му он из­да­ёт этот  _звук_ , вре­за­ясь в Эве­на, бес­печно­го и удив­лённо­го, а по­том де­ло в том, что это так  _при­ят­но_ , а по­том…  
  
— Я… — про­из­но­сит он, не очень по­нимая, что на­мере­ва­ет­ся ска­зать, но Эвен це­лу­ет его, преж­де чем Исак ус­пе­ва­ет за­кон­чить фра­зу.  
  
Этот по­целуй нам­но­го бо­лее го­лод­ный, чем по­целуй Иса­ка, но в нём чувс­тву­ет та­кое же не­тер­пе­ние, ка­кое чувс­тву­ет он сам. Ру­ки Эве­на об­хва­тыва­ют его щё­ки, он ны­ря­ет язы­ком в рот Иса­ка, и тот при­тяги­ва­ет его бли­же, за­рыва­ясь паль­ца­ми в во­лосы, при­жима­ясь тес­нее, но это­го всё рав­но не­дос­та­точ­но, Иса­ку это­го ма­ло. Он по­вора­чива­ет их, так что те­перь имен­но Исак при­жима­ет Эве­на к хо­лодиль­ни­ку, и он це­лу­ет и це­лу­ет его, по­тому что он хо­чет, бо­же, он хо­чет… Он хо­чет Эве­на ещё бли­же, ещё тес­нее, он хо­чет заб­рать­ся на не­го или же упасть пе­ред ним на ко­лени пря­мо здесь, или…  
  
— Эвен…  
  
— Блядь, мы мо­жем уй­ти? Ты хо­чешь?..  
  
— Да, — вы­дыха­ет Исак, — об­ратно к те­бе, об­ратно… — Он об­ры­ва­ет се­бя на по­лус­ло­ве, что­бы сно­ва по­цело­вать Эве­на, ещё и ещё, и, бо­же, это… Это так…  
  
На са­мом де­ле это нем­но­го смеш­но, и, ког­да они отс­тра­ня­ют­ся друг от дру­га, Исак ста­ра­ет­ся не хи­хикать, но у не­го не по­луча­ет­ся.  
  
— Не смей­ся на­до мной, — тя­жело ды­ша шеп­чет Эвен, при­жима­ясь ще­кой к его вис­ку, но он и сам сме­ёт­ся.  
  
— Прос­ти, — го­ворит Исак, но те­перь, пос­ле этих слов, вмес­то то­го что­бы про­дол­жить це­ловать Эве­на, ему при­ходит­ся пря­тать ли­цо у то­го на пле­че и, ка­чая го­ловой, пы­тать­ся сдер­жать рву­щий­ся на­ружу смех. — Прос­ти. — Он сно­ва под­ни­ма­ет го­лову для по­целуя, и они сме­ют­ся вмес­те. — Ты хо­чешь уй­ти?  
  
— Угу. А ты?  
  
— О, — вы­дыха­ет Исак. — Боль­ше все­го на све­те, да.  
  
Они сно­ва сме­ют­ся.  
  


_________

  
  
По до­роге к трам­вай­ной ос­та­нов­ке Эвен нес­коль­ко раз ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся, что­бы по­цело­вать Иса­ка, при­жимая его то к сте­нам до­мов, то к фо­нар­ным стол­бам, и Исак улы­ба­ет­ся каж­дый бо­жий раз.  
  
Ког­да они на­конец-то за­бира­ют­ся в трам­вай, они са­дят­ся ря­дом, а по­том в прос­транс­тве меж­ду их си­день­ями ка­са­ют­ся друг дру­га. Исак кон­чи­ками паль­цев гла­дит паль­цы Эве­на, лас­ка­ет и пе­реп­ле­та­ет их, и не зна­ет, в чём при­чина пе­репол­ня­юще­го его ду­шу счастья — в том, что он из­го­лодал­ся по при­кос­но­вени­ям, или в том, что он влюб­лён.  
  
Они не мо­гут пе­рес­тать улы­бать­ся друг дру­гу, а по­том Исак бе­рёт ру­ку Эве­на и кла­дёт её се­бе на но­гу, дос­та­точ­но вы­соко, так что его паль­цы сколь­зят по внут­ренней сто­роне бед­ра, и у Иса­ка пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет ды­хание, а Эвен за­меча­ет и улы­ба­ет­ся ещё ши­ре.  
  
— Вот так? — нак­ло­ня­ясь, шеп­чет он, пос­ле то­го как Исак от­пуска­ет его ру­ку, и Эвен на­чина­ет ри­совать драз­ня­щие кру­ги на его ко­же. Исак вцеп­ля­ет­ся в его ру­ку и, ки­вая, пря­чет ли­цо на пле­че. — Ты ме­ня уби­ва­ешь.  
  
— Ты ме­ня убь­ёшь, ес­ли пе­рес­та­нешь.  
  
Эвен сме­ёт­ся, и Исак то­же улы­ба­ет­ся, по-преж­не­му за­рыва­ясь ли­цом ему в пле­чо.  
Сто­ит толь­ко Эве­ну зак­рыть за со­бой дверь в ком­на­ту, Исак ки­да­ет­ся к не­му, це­лу­ет, за­рыва­ет­ся паль­ца­ми в во­лосы так от­ча­ян­но, по­тому что по­ез­дка на трам­вае раз­драз­ни­ла его до та­кой сте­пени, что ка­жет­ся, он сой­дёт с ума от же­лания по­чувс­тво­вать при­кос­но­вение Эве­на.  
  
Имен­но Эвен ве­дёт их к кро­вати, от­ве­чая на по­целуи Иса­ка и то­же за­пус­кая ру­ки в его во­лосы, а по­том Исак ле­гонь­ко тол­ка­ет его на мат­рас, что­бы усесть­ся Эве­ну на ко­лени. По­том он пы­та­ет­ся стя­нуть с се­бя ру­баш­ку, и Эвен по­мога­ет ему, а, ког­да они справ­ля­ют­ся с этим, то при­ходит оче­редь ру­баш­ки Нас­хай­ма. Исак ки­да­ет её пря­мо на пол.  
  
— Я не мо­гу…. — го­ворит он, ког­да пы­та­ет­ся рас­стег­нуть джин­сы и по­нима­ет, что не смо­жет это­го сде­лать, по­ка си­дит на Эве­не. И тот сме­ёт­ся, наб­лю­дая, как Исак ска­тыва­ет­ся с не­го на кро­вать и, лё­жа на спи­не, из­ви­ва­ет­ся, стас­ки­вая их с се­бя. — По­дож­ди.  
  
— По­моги мне, ког­да за­кон­чишь, — про­сит Эвен, рас­стё­гивая пу­гови­цу, и Исак от­полза­ет в из­ножье кро­вати, что­бы снять с не­го джин­сы, а по­том воз­вра­ща­ет­ся в жду­щие его объ­ятья.  
Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся, гля­дя на не­го, уби­ра­ет во­лосы, упав­шие на ли­цо, нас­толь­ко неж­ным при­кос­но­вени­ем, что Исак зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за и не­воль­но тя­нет­ся за лас­кой. Ког­да он сно­ва от­кры­ва­ет гла­за, ли­цо Эве­на ста­новит­ся мяг­ким, рас­слаб­ленным, и ког­да он при­тяги­ва­ет Иса­ка, что­бы по­цело­вать, впер­вые всё вы­ходит вдум­чи­во и мед­ленно.  
  
— Че­го ты хо­чешь? — спра­шива­ет он шё­потом, и Исак ка­са­ет­ся кон­чи­ком паль­ца его ниж­ней гу­бы. Эвен смот­рит на не­го, а по­том це­лу­ет за­пястье, це­лу­ет его гу­бы, пе­рево­рачи­ва­ет их, ока­зыва­ясь свер­ху, и прок­ла­дыва­ет до­рож­ку из по­целу­ев от шеи до гру­ди Иса­ка. — Мм?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Две бук­вы и мой рот?  
  
— Зат­кнись.  
  
— Зна­ешь, я во­об­ще-то на­де­ял­ся, что ты ре­шишь по­быть ро­ман­ти­ком и прос­то ска­жешь  _«те­бя»_ , — го­ворит Эвен, и ког­да он с улыб­кой под­ни­ма­ет взгляд от гру­ди Иса­ка, ко­торую толь­ко что це­ловал, тот за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, а по­том тя­нет­ся к Эве­ну, что­бы сно­ва по­чувс­тво­вать его гу­бы.  
  
— Я дей­стви­тель­но хо­чу те­бя, — шеп­чет он, и улыб­ка Эве­на ста­новит­ся ещё ши­ре, он выг­ля­дит та­ким  _счас­тли­вым_ , и у Иса­ка в го­лове не ук­ла­дыва­ет­ся, что это из-за не­го.  
  
— Я то­же те­бя хо­чу, — вы­дыха­ет он, и Исак зак­ры­ва­ет ли­цо ла­доня­ми, по­тому что ему нуж­на пе­редыш­ка, что­бы не ви­деть, как Эвен с улыб­кой смот­рит на не­го, пе­редыш­ка, что­бы нем­но­го ус­по­ко­ить­ся. Тог­да Эвен це­лу­ет его ру­ки вмес­то губ, и те­перь Иса­ку нуж­но ещё боль­ше вре­мени, что­бы прий­ти в се­бя.  
  
— Лад­но, — от­ве­ча­ет он на­конец, сно­ва за­рыва­ясь паль­ца­ми в во­лосы Эве­на, и тот ки­ва­ет, при­жима­ясь лбом к его лбу так, что они ка­са­ют­ся друг дру­га но­сами.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — ки­ва­ет Эвен, це­луя Иса­ка. — Поп­ро­бу­ем сно­ва?  
  
— Угу, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак. — Поп­ро­бу­ем сно­ва.  
  
Эвен пок­ры­ва­ет по­целу­ями его грудь, про­водит це­лую веч­ность где угод­но, кро­ме то­го мес­та, где Исак хо­чет его боль­ше все­го, зас­тавля­ет его то тя­жело ды­шать, то из­да­вать от­ча­ян­ные, не­тер­пе­ливые сто­ны, ко­торые он пы­та­ет­ся заг­лу­шить, ку­сая гу­бы. А по­том Эвен про­водит веч­ность там, где Исак хо­чет его боль­ше все­го…  
  
Ког­да он сно­ва це­лу­ет Иса­ка, тот чувс­тву­ет собс­твен­ный вкус на гу­бах Эве­на, и это­го прак­ти­чес­ки дос­та­точ­но, что­бы он ока­зал­ся го­тов ко вто­рому ра­ун­ду.  
  
— Ну что, как это бы­ло по шка­ле от од­но­го до де­сяти? — спра­шива­ет Эвен, и ес­ли Исак хо­тя бы на се­кун­ду за­был, с кем на­ходит­ся сей­час, то в это мгно­вение обя­затель­но вспом­нил бы.  
  
— Один­надцать, — от­ве­ча­ет он.  
  
— О, вау!  
  
— Да нет, я имею в ви­ду, что, ли­бо шка­ла дол­жна быть от ну­ля до де­сяти, ли­бо — от од­но­го до один­надца­ти, ина­че там нет се­реди­ны, — шу­тит Исак, на­чиная улы­бать­ся ещё в се­реди­не пред­ло­жения, ког­да Эвен от­пи­хива­ет его и смот­рит с прит­ворной оби­дой.  
  
— Ми­лос­ти от те­бя не дож­дёшь­ся, не так ли? — спра­шива­ет он, и что­бы ком­пенси­ровать свою не­удач­ную шут­ку, Исак от­ве­ча­ет Эве­ну тем же, и это прак­ти­чес­ки так же чу­дес­но, как при­нимать лас­ки, по­тому что он так чер­тов­ски дол­го ждал и это­го то­же. Ждал воз­можнос­ти по­чувс­тво­вать под ла­доня­ми те­ло Эве­на, ощу­тить, как нап­ря­га­ют­ся его мыш­цы, вдох­нуть его за­пах, при­касать­ся к не­му и нас­лаждать­ся от­ветны­ми при­кос­но­вени­ями. И он не мо­жет до кон­ца по­верить, что ре­аль­ность про­ис­хо­дяще­го так же хо­роша, как её пред­вку­шение, но на са­мом де­ле так и есть.  
  
Ког­да он под­тя­гива­ет­ся на­верх, что­бы по­цело­вать Эве­на, тот улы­ба­ет­ся и за­путы­ва­ет­ся паль­ца­ми в его во­лосах, це­луя его гу­бы, щё­ки, лоб, ве­ки, нос, сно­ва гу­бы. А по­том:  
— Спа­сибо.  
  
—  _Спа­сибо_ , — пов­то­ря­ет Исак, за­каты­вая гла­за, и Эвен сно­ва ти­хо сме­ёт­ся.  
  
— Что? — воз­му­ща­ет­ся он. — Это обыч­ная вос­пи­тан­ность.  
  
Исак ка­ча­ет го­ловой и сно­ва его це­лу­ет, це­лу­ет сно­ва и сно­ва, а по­том ска­тыва­ет­ся с Эве­на и ус­тра­ива­ет­ся ря­дом, но всё рав­но про­дол­жа­ет це­ловать, в то вре­мя как Эвен неж­но гла­дит его паль­цем по ще­ке, как и всег­да.  
  
— На са­мом де­ле по­жалуй­ста, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак, и они оба сно­ва сме­ют­ся. — Доб­ро по­жало­вать до­мой.  
  


_________

  
  
 **Маг­нус Фос­сба­кен — 00.23**  
ну как?  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес — 00.25**  
рис­кую по­казать­ся слиш­ком оза­бочен­ным тво­ей лич­ной жизнью, но сог­ла­шусь с Маг­сом  
ну как?  
  
 **Мах­ди Ди­зи — 00.26**  
по­жалуй­ста, без де­талей  
но я сог­ла­сен  
ну как?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 01.49**  
вы все от­вра­титель­ные  
но э­эээ  
да  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес — 01.51**  
да?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 01.51**  
да  
  
 **Маг­нус Фос­сба­кен — 01.51**  
твою мать, да!  
  
 **Мах­ди Ди­зи — 01.51**  
поз­драв­ляю, бро  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес — 01.51**  
счас­тлив за те­бя, Ис  
за вас обо­их  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 01.52**  
<3  
доб­рой но­чи, пар­ни  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес — 01:52**  
<3  
доб­рой но­чи

_________

 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 02.34**  
<3  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 10.11**  
<3  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 10.12**  
доб­рое ут­ро <3  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 10.12**  
где ты?  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 10.12**  
вни­зу  
ско­ро при­ду с ча­ем и тос­та­ми  
то есть с ко­фе для те­бя  
с ча­ем для се­бя  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 10.13**  
твои ро­дите­ли не хо­тят, что­бы мы зав­тра­кали с ни­ми?  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 10.13**  
они хо­тят, но мне уда­лось нас от­ма­зать на се­год­ня  
иног­да то, что те­бе 20, яв­ля­ет­ся хо­рошим ар­гу­мен­том  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 10.13**  
не сом­не­ва­юсь  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 10.14**  
да  
прос­ти, что ме­ня не бы­ло ря­дом, ког­да ты прос­нулся  
я на­де­ял­ся, что смо­гу всё при­гото­вить, по­ка ты спишь  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 10.14**  
мне прит­во­рить­ся, что я сплю?  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 10.15**  
а ты мо­жешь?  
да нет, я шу­чу  
на­пит­ки го­товы, так что я бу­ду очень ско­ро  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 10.15**  
окей  
ско­ро уви­дим­ся  
<3  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 10.15**  
<3  
  


_________

  
  
У них не­деля.  
  
В тот пер­вый день, ког­да Эвен воз­вра­ща­ет­ся, они об­сужда­ют это. Сна­чала он за­ходит в ком­на­ту, от­кры­вая дверь пле­чом, так как в ру­ках он дер­жит круж­ки и та­рел­ку. Исак уже си­дит в кро­вати, зак­рыв жи­вот и но­ги оде­ялом, с те­лефо­ном в ру­ке, но, ус­лы­шав ша­ги, он от­кла­дыва­ет труб­ку в сто­рону и вмес­то это­го смот­рит на Эве­на.  
  
Их взгля­ды встре­ча­ют­ся, и оба улы­ба­ют­ся. Эвен за­мира­ет на мес­те.  
  
— Эй, при­вет, — ти­хо го­ворит он, стоя у две­ри. Прос­то смот­рит. Прос­то смот­рит, и его гла­за пол­ны теп­ла и мяг­кости.  
  
— При­вет, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак, и они оба не дви­га­ют­ся. Не дви­га­ют­ся, но про­дол­жа­ют смот­реть друг на дру­га. А по­том…  
  
— Э­ээ, — Эвен смот­рит на то, что дер­жит в ру­ках, преж­де чем по­дой­ти бли­же. — Тут ом­лет. Я по­думал, что мы мо­жем по­есть из од­ной та­рел­ки. И, — про­дол­жа­ет он, нем­но­го при­седая у кро­вати и нак­ло­ня­ясь, что­бы Исак мог по­чувс­тво­вать ко­фей­ный аро­мат, — это те­бе.  
  
— Спа­сибо, — го­ворит Исак и ду­ет на ко­фе в круж­ке, ко­торую об­хва­тыва­ет ла­доня­ми. Эвен ки­ва­ет и ста­вит свой чай на прик­ро­ват­ную тум­бочку, ус­тра­ива­ясь на кро­вати ря­дом с ним. Он под­жи­ма­ет под се­бя но­ги и ка­са­ет­ся ко­лена Иса­ка по­верх оде­яла. Они сно­ва улы­ба­ют­ся друг дру­гу, мно­го-мно­го улы­бок в ти­шине, а по­том Эвен хи­хика­ет, хва­та­ет­ся за оба ко­лена Иса­ка, что­бы удер­жать рав­но­весие и, нак­ло­нив­шись, це­лу­ет его в щё­ку.  
  
— Итак, — про­из­но­сит он, отс­тра­ня­ясь.  
  
— Итак.  
  
— Ты хо­рошо спал?  
  
— Хм, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак. — Очень хо­рошо.  
  
— Я так и ду­мал, — ки­ва­ет Эвен. — У те­бя слю­ни тек­ли изо рта, так что…  
  
— Зат­кнись.  
  
Они сно­ва смот­рят друг на дру­га, ши­роко улы­ба­ясь. Исак ни­ког­да не де­лал это­го рань­ше, у не­го ни­ког­да не бы­ло та­кого «ут­ра пос­ле», по­это­му он не зна­ет, нор­маль­но ли быть та­ким счас­тли­вым, или так нер­вни­чать, или во­об­ще чувс­тво­вать всё так ос­тро, что ка­жет­ся, буд­то грудь ра­зор­вётся от пе­репол­ня­ющих его эмо­ций. Он чувс­тву­ет се­бя нас­толь­ко жи­вым, что да­же нем­но­го за­дыха­ет­ся. Не так, как прош­лой ночью. Но всё рав­но за­дыха­ет­ся.  
  
Воз­можно, имен­но из-за то­го, что он так мно­го все­го чувс­тву­ет в этот мо­мент, Исак не мо­жет го­ворить, он слиш­ком за­нят тем, что­бы осоз­нать всё про­ис­хо­дящее в ду­ше, но Эвен, ка­жет­ся, не воз­ра­жа­ет. Он прос­то улы­ба­ет­ся, сжи­мая гу­бы, слов­но ста­ра­ет­ся сдер­жать­ся, а его гла­за пол­ны неж­ности. И Исак чувс­тву­ет об­легче­ние, уз­на­вая её.  
  
По­нят­ное де­ло, что, пос­ле то­го как ти­шина меж­ду ни­ми за­тяги­ва­ет­ся, кто-то дол­жен её на­рушить, и, к удив­ле­нию Иса­ка, пер­вым ло­ма­ет­ся Эвен. Он ка­ча­ет го­ловой и ти­хо сме­ёт­ся, преж­де чем нак­ло­нить­ся бли­же.  
  
— Исак, — про­из­но­сит он, об­ли­зывая гу­бы, и Исак за­чаро­ван­но сле­дит за дви­жени­ем его язы­ка.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Мож­но я те­бя по­целую?  
  
— Да, — ки­ва­ет он, и Эвен так и де­ла­ет. Эвен це­лу­ет его, и про­дол­жа­ет це­ловать его, и уби­ра­ет та­рел­ку, сто­ящую меж­ду ни­ми, что­бы прид­ви­нуть­ся бли­же, и из-за это­го улы­ба­ет­ся пря­мо в гу­бы, и сно­ва це­лу­ет, це­лу­ет, це­лу­ет. Эти по­целуи не по­хожи на вче­раш­ние, на этот раз всё про­ис­хо­дит мед­леннее, как буд­то имен­но они — ос­новное со­бытие. Что на са­мом де­ле дей­стви­тель­но яв­ля­ет­ся та­ковым для Эве­на иног­да, Исак зна­ет дос­та­точ­но, что­бы быть уве­рен­ным.  
  
Ког­да они от­пуска­ют друг дру­га, ко­жа вок­руг губ Эве­на по­розо­вела. Исак при­каса­ет­ся к ним, пре­рывис­то ды­ша, и сно­ва нак­ло­ня­ет­ся, что­бы по­цело­вать его ещё нес­коль­ко раз. Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— Так что, — го­ворит он, ког­да Исак отс­тра­ня­ет­ся нем­но­го, но по-преж­не­му при­жима­ет­ся к не­му лбом.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мы про­дол­жим это? — спра­шива­ет Эвен. — Я имею в ви­ду… и ког­да я бу­ду в Лон­до­не?  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак. — Ес­ли ты хо­чешь. Я…  
  
— А ты хо­чешь?  
  
— Да. — Он про­из­но­сит это сло­во очень быс­тро, но по­том, нак­ло­няя го­лову так, что­бы по­тереть­ся кон­чи­ком но­са о нос Эве­на, пов­то­ря­ет его сно­ва: — Да…  
  
— Я то­же, — ти­хо от­ве­ча­ет Эвен, и Исак улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— Лад­но.  
  
— Лад­но.  
  
Ког­да они це­лу­ют­ся в этот раз, то оба не мо­гут сдер­жать улыб­ку, а ког­да отс­тра­ня­ют­ся, Эвен от­кашли­ва­ет­ся, и из-за это­го Исак ух­мы­ля­ет­ся ещё силь­нее.  
  
— Точ­но, — го­ворит Эвен, ус­тра­ива­ясь нап­ро­тив Иса­ка. — Итак…  
  
— Твой те­лефон про­дол­жа­ет виб­ри­ровать, — за­меча­ет Исак, по­тому что к не­му толь­ко те­перь по­нем­но­гу воз­вра­ща­ет­ся спо­соб­ность со­об­ра­жать, и он по­нима­ет, что это за звук. Эвен нес­коль­ко мгно­вений смот­рит на не­го, по­том бе­рёт те­лефон.  
  
— Ох, — фыр­ка­ет он. — Это пар­ни из Лон­до­на. Я ти­па… ну… ска­зал им, что со­бира­юсь пе­рей­ти к ре­шитель­ным дей­стви­ям.  
  
— О, да лад­но? — ух­мы­ля­ет­ся Исак, и они воз­вра­ща­ют­ся к то­му, как всё бы­ло рань­ше, к их обыч­но­му под­драз­ни­ванию. — Ты уже со­об­щил им, что те­бе по­вез­ло?  
  
— Угу, — Эвен ши­роко улы­ба­ет­ся в от­вет.  
  
— Я то­же ска­зал на­шим пар­ням, — приз­на­ёт­ся Исак. — Ночью.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ну они как бы убе­дили ме­ня пе­рей­ти к ре­шитель­ным дей­стви­ям.  
  
— Мы дол­жны их поб­ла­года­рить, — пред­ла­га­ет Эвен, а Исак фыр­ка­ет.  
  
— Я ду­маю, что они уже дос­та­точ­но поб­ла­года­рили са­ми се­бя, — от­ме­ча­ет он. — Ну или, по край­ней ме­ре, поз­дра­вили са­ми се­бя.  
  
— Ду­ма­ешь, они де­лали став­ки? — сме­ёт­ся Эвен.  
  
— Я об этом да­же не по­думал, — со­об­ща­ет Исак, а Эвен сно­ва сме­ёт­ся. — Бо­же, на­де­юсь, что нет.  
  
— Ты ска­зал им, что пос­та­вил мне один­надцать из де­сяти?  
  
— Не бы­ло та­кого, — воз­му­ща­ет­ся Исак, но тем не ме­нее не воз­ра­жа­ет, ког­да Эвен прид­ви­га­ет­ся бли­же.  
  
— Я ду­маю, всё де­ло в под­тек­сте, — го­ворит он, и они так близ­ко, что их но­сы сно­ва ка­са­ют­ся друг дру­га, и Исак пе­рево­дит гла­за на гу­бы Эве­на.  
  
— Ну не знаю, — тя­нет Исак.  
  
— Ты не зна­ешь?  
  
— Воз­можно, нам сто­ит поп­ро­бовать сно­ва, что­бы я смог по­лучить боль­ше ин­форма­ции? — го­ворит он и улы­ба­ет­ся, ког­да Эвен от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся, что­бы спря­тать улыб­ку, а по­том нак­ло­ня­ет­ся и неж­но це­лу­ет Иса­ка в уго­лок рта.  
  
— Я хо­чу поп­ро­бовать сно­ва, — со­об­ща­ет он, и нас­ту­па­ет оче­редь Иса­ка це­ловать его, преж­де чем Эвен отс­тра­ня­ет­ся, яв­но же­лая под­разнить его.  
  
— Я то­же.  
  
— Да? — вски­дыва­ет бро­ви Эвен.  
  
— Угу, — под­твержда­ет Исак и ду­ма­ет, что Эвен сей­час сно­ва его по­целу­ет, но тот это­го не де­ла­ет. На­обо­рот он от­ка­тыва­ет­ся в сто­рону, за­нима­ет своё мес­то на кро­вати и ши­роко улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— От­лично, — за­яв­ля­ет он с хит­рой улыб­кой, и Исак ка­ча­ет го­ловой, по­нимая, что ему при­дёт­ся ждать. — А те­перь ешь свой ом­лет.  
  


_________

  
  
В об­щем, у них есть эта не­деля, и они есть друг у дру­га, и те­перь, ког­да в спис­ке ве­щей, ко­торые они мо­гут де­лать вмес­те, по­явил­ся секс, они пос­то­ян­но им за­нима­ют­ся. Ког­да они не де­ла­ют это­го, спря­тав­шись в ком­на­те Эве­на, они про­водят вре­мя в гос­ти­ной с ро­дите­лями Эве­на, а ког­да они не де­ла­ют ни то­го ни дру­гого, то ту­су­ют­ся с пар­ня­ми.  
  
В по­недель­ник они все про­гули­ва­ют шко­лу и от­прав­ля­ют­ся в скей­тпарк. Эвен по­жима­ют ру­ку Юна­су и Мах­ди, а по­том дол­го-дол­го об­ни­ма­ет Маг­ну­са, так дол­го, что Исак ин­те­ресу­ет­ся: «Ты бро­са­ешь ме­ня ра­ди не­го?», а по­том ещё нем­но­го.  
  
— Это тол­стов­ка Эве­на? — спра­шива­ет Юнас, под­хо­дя к Иса­ку где-то час спус­тя, и то­му боль­ше не хо­чет­ся ни­ког­да ни­чего скры­вать, по­это­му…  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет он, и Юнас улы­ба­ет­ся ему.  
  
Во втор­ник днём они го­товят ланч на кух­не, ког­да ма­ма Эве­на спра­шива­ет:  
— Те­бе не нуж­но по­пол­нить за­пас ле­карств пе­ред отъ­ез­дом?  
  
— Да, — ки­ва­ет Эвен. — Я уже сде­лал за­каз. Нуж­но прос­то заб­рать. — А по­том: — Кста­ти, мам?  
  
— Что? — спра­шива­ет она.  
  
— Мож­но я возь­му твою ма­шину?  
  
— Что­бы съ­ез­дить в ап­те­ку?  
  
— Да. И по­учить Иса­ка во­дить.  
  
— Вау, — вос­кли­ца­ет Исак. — По­годи-ка. Я на это не сог­ла­шал­ся.  
  
— Тссс, — Эвен смот­рит на не­го и ух­мы­ля­ет­ся. — Мам? По­жалуй­ста?  
  
— Не зас­тавляй Иса­ка де­лать то, что он не хо­чет, дет­ка, — го­ворит она, и Исак ви­дит, как Эвен за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, по­ка она не смот­рит, с той смесью люб­ви и лёг­ко­го раз­дра­жения, ко­торую он ис­пы­тыва­ет к обо­им ро­дите­лям, с тех пор как ему ис­полни­лось во­сем­надцать, и Исак нас­лажда­ет­ся, что зна­ет Эве­на так хо­рошо, что мо­жет пред­ска­зывать его пос­тупки.  
  
— Но? — спра­шива­ет Эвен, и она вни­матель­но смот­рит на не­го, а по­том, вздох­нув, ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Ко­неч­но, — от­ве­ча­ет она. — Клю­чи в ва­зоч­ке в ко­ридо­ре.  
  
— Спа­сибо, мам, — го­ворит он и це­лу­ет её в щё­ку, а по­том, ши­роко улы­ба­ясь, по­вора­чива­ет­ся к Иса­ку и под­ми­гива­ет.  
  
Де­ло в том, что Исак не со­бира­ет­ся поз­во­лять Эве­ну пы­тать­ся на­учить его во­дить, прав­да не со­бира­ет­ся, но по­том Эвен та­щит его в ап­те­ку и об­ни­ма­ет за пле­чи, по­ка они ждут, что­бы фар­ма­цевт при­нес­ла за­каз, а по­том он це­лу­ет Иса­ка в ви­сок, хо­тя они на лю­дях.   
По­это­му Исак тя­нет­ся ру­кой к ру­ке Эве­на, ле­жащей на его пле­че, и спле­та­ет их паль­цы, и тот сно­ва це­лу­ет его.  
  
— Спа­сибо, — бла­года­рит он фар­ма­цев­та, при­нес­шую его ле­карс­тва, и от­пуска­ет Иса­ка, что­бы дос­тать кар­ту и рас­пла­тить­ся.  
  
— По­жалуй­ста, — от­ве­ча­ет она. — Вы очень ми­ло смот­ри­тесь вмес­те.  
  
— О, — улы­ба­ет­ся Эвен, гля­дя на Иса­ка, и тот воп­ро­ситель­но вски­дыва­ет бро­ви. — Спа­сибо. Ну раз­ве он не сим­па­тяга?  
  
— Не от­ве­чай­те ему, — про­сит её Исак и, к счастью, она ре­ша­ет к не­му прис­лу­шать­ся.  
  
— В лю­бом слу­чае, — го­ворит Эвен, вы­тас­ки­вая кар­ту из тер­ми­нала и уби­рая об­ратно в бу­маж­ник, ко­торый за­совы­ва­ет в кар­ман кур­тки, — ещё раз спа­сибо. Хо­роше­го дня. — А по­том, ког­да они вы­ходят с Иса­ком из ма­гази­на:  
  
— Смот­ри. Мои луч­шие друзья. Мо­жешь их по­дер­жать?  
  
— Я ду­мал, я твой луч­ший друг? — за­меча­ет Исак, по­ка Эвен от­кры­ва­ет двер­цу ма­шины, и они оба за­бира­ют­ся внутрь с раз­ных сто­рон.  
  
— Хм, — тя­нет Эвен, зак­ры­вая двер­цу и прис­тё­гивая ре­мень бе­зопас­ности, пос­ле че­го тро­га­ет­ся с мес­та. — Зна­чит, у ме­ня нес­коль­ко луч­ших дру­зей. Они — для то­го, что­бы сдер­жи­вать моё бе­зумие, а ты — для то­го, что­бы сво­дить ме­ня с ума. — Он ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся, пы­та­ясь вы­рулить на до­рогу. — Хо­тя на са­мом де­ле ча­ще все­го ты сдер­жи­ва­ешь моё бе­зумие, прос­то имен­но сей­час столь­ко все­го про­ис­хо­дит, — про­дол­жа­ет он, пок­ру­тив ру­кой у го­ловы и с улыб­кой гля­дя на Иса­ка, — и всё это так нап­ря­жён­но.  
  
— С то­бой всё бу­дет в по­ряд­ке? — спра­шива­ет Исак, но Эвен уже скон­цен­три­ровал­ся на вож­де­нии.  
  
— О, да, — рас­се­ян­но от­ве­ча­ет он. — Ра­зуме­ет­ся. Не пе­режи­вай из-за это­го. То есть я сле­жу за этим, но да­же ес­ли у ме­ня слу­чит­ся эпи­зод, это же не ко­нец све­та, по­нима­ешь? Это прос­то эпи­зод.  
  
Исак прос­то смот­рит на не­го. При­мер­но за год до это­го, ког­да у Эве­на был пре­дыду­щий эпи­зод, он очень злил­ся на се­бя, что опять не спра­вил­ся, и у Иса­ка каж­дый раз бо­лело сер­дце от нес­пра­вед­ли­вых слов Эве­на по от­но­шению к са­мому се­бе, но сей­час… Сей­час, кто зна­ет, мо­жет, он и го­ворит это ра­ди Иса­ка, но вдруг он дей­стви­тель­но так ду­ма­ет? И ес­ли это прав­да, то это луч­шее, что Исак слы­шал от Эве­на, не счи­тая слов о том, что тот хо­чет его по­цело­вать. И имен­но по­это­му он про­из­но­сит сле­ду­ющие сло­ва.  
  
— Ну что, — го­ворит он. — Не по­ехать ли нам не пар­ковку?  
  
— Ты о чём? — спра­шива­ет Эвен, тор­мо­зя на крас­ный свет.  
  
— Ну, ес­ли ты со­бира­ешь­ся учить ме­ня во­дить…  
  
— О, — Эвен смот­рит на Иса­ка, и его гу­бы мед­ленно рас­полза­ют­ся в улыб­ке. — Серь­ёз­но?  
  
— Да, — ки­ва­ет Исак. — По­чему бы и нет?  
  
— Но ты бо­ишь­ся во­дить.  
  
— Ну, — Исак по­жима­ет пле­чами, — это прав­да. — Эвен фыр­ка­ет. — Но с кем луч­ше все­го бо­роть­ся с этим стра­хом, ес­ли не с то­бой?  
  
— По­чему? — спра­шива­ет Эвен.  
  
— Ну, по­тому что мне нуж­на мо­раль­ная под­дер­жка, раз­ве нет? — от­ве­ча­ет Исак и сме­ёт­ся, ког­да пос­ле его слов Эвен нак­ло­ня­ет­ся и це­лу­ет его. — А ты до­казал, что у те­бя это от­лично по­луча­ет­ся.  
  
Прос­то Исак сде­лал бы всё для это­го пар­ня. Да­же на­учил­ся бы во­дить грё­баную ма­шину.  
  


_________

  
  
В чет­верг они ужи­на­ют с ро­дите­лями Эве­на, как и в про­шед­шие дни, но на этот раз Исак приг­ла­ша­ет свою ма­му.  
  
Эвен об­ни­ма­ет её, как и всег­да, и ког­да они си­дят за сто­лом и раз­го­вари­ва­ют, и она на­чина­ет го­ворить о том, что аме­рикан­ское пра­витель­ство сле­дит за ни­ми, так как они яв­ля­ют­ся родс­твен­ни­ками семьи пре­зиден­та, он прос­то ки­ва­ет и го­ворит:  
— Мне при­дёт­ся с ва­ми не сог­ла­сить­ся по это­му по­воду, Ма­ри­ан­на.  
  
И Исак мог бы зап­ла­кать, прав­да мог бы, по­тому что уже так дол­го он был единс­твен­ным, кто про­дол­жал к ней от­но­сить­ся как к че­лове­ку, а это… Имен­но это ей и нуж­но.  
  
— Ста­ло ху­же, — го­ворит Эвен той ночью, ког­да они вмес­те ле­жат на кро­вати, и он гла­дит ли­цо Иса­ка паль­цем. Тот ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Да, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак. — Ей не очень хо­рошо. У неё… гал­лю­цина­ции ста­ли ху­же. Они всё бо­лее ма­тери­аль­ны.  
  
— Ей нуж­на до­пол­ни­тель­ная по­мощь.  
  
— Да, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак, взды­хая. — Отец… он… ду­маю, он сдал­ся.  
  
— Он не мо­жет это­го сде­лать. Он не­сёт от­ветс­твен­ность, по край­ней ме­ре пе­ред то­бой.  
  
— Да… Но… — вы­дыха­ет Исак. — Это ни­чего не ме­ня­ет.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Мы мо­жем не го­ворить об этом? — Исак сно­ва взды­ха­ет. — Прос­то… Я прос­то хо­чу, что­бы это вре­мя бы­ло толь­ко на­шим, по­нима­ешь? Раз­го­вор об этом ни­чего не из­ме­нит, толь­ко зас­та­вит ме­ня вспо­минать, а я…  
  
— Ты хо­чешь за­быть?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Лад­но, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Эвен. По­том нак­ло­ня­ет­ся, це­лу­ет Иса­ка в лоб и щё­ки, це­лу­ет ве­ки и мес­то с мор­щинкой меж­ду бро­вями, и на­конец, гу­бы. В этот раз мяг­ко. Неж­но. — Лад­но.  
  


_________

  
  
В пос­ледний день они от­прав­ля­ют­ся в отель.  
  
Они, ко­неч­но же, не го­ворят ро­дите­лям Эве­на, что идут имен­но ту­да, а вмес­то это­го скар­мли­ва­ют им ис­то­рию о том, что про­ведут вре­мя у Юна­са, по­тому что им не нуж­но знать прав­ду. По­тому что это толь­ко их и для них.  
  
По пу­ти ту­да имен­но Эвен за­ходит в ма­газин, что­бы ку­пить смаз­ку и пре­зер­ва­тивы, по­ка Исак ждёт сна­ружи, не очень-то же­лая, что­бы про­давец уз­нал под­робнос­ти их лич­ной жиз­ни. Ког­да Эвен вы­ходит на ули­цу, он под­ни­ма­ет па­кет и, ух­мы­ля­ясь, вски­дыва­ет бро­ви, яв­но со­бира­ясь под­разнить Иса­ка.  
  
— Реб­ристые для боль­ше­го удо­воль­ствия, — про­из­но­сит он, а по­том до­бав­ля­ет, — да лад­но, шу­чу.  
  
Исак це­лу­ет его.  
  
В оте­ле они сна­чала при­нима­ют вмес­те душ, мо­ют друг дру­гу го­лову, по­тому что по­чему бы и нет. Исак зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за, по­ка Эвен мас­си­ру­ет его ко­жу, и не от­кры­ва­ет их, ког­да Эвен чуть поз­же вы­тира­ет его во­лосы по­лотен­цем.  
  
Ког­да он за­кан­чи­ва­ет, Эвен це­лу­ет его в лоб, и Исак на­де­ял­ся, что он это сде­ла­ет, по­тому что это то, что зас­тавля­ет его чувс­тво­вать се­бя лю­бимым, и рань­ше так де­лала толь­ко ма­ма, и Исак не знал, ис­пы­та­ет ли та­кое сно­ва. Но он ис­пы­тыва­ет. Сей­час.  
  
Он не знал, что это зас­та­вит его пла­кать.  
  
Воз­можно, де­ло в том, что он уже чувс­тву­ет от­го­лос­ки по­тери, ко­торую пред­сто­ит пе­режить зав­тра, ког­да Эвен сно­ва у­едет, боль ста­ла уже при­выч­ной от­то­го, что он пред­став­лял её в те­чение этой не­дели, ког­да кон­цен­тра­ция вни­мания па­дала и он не мог ос­та­новить се­бя. Эта боль уже ка­жет­ся ско­рее вос­по­мина­ни­ем, чем тем, что ему толь­ко пред­сто­ит ис­пы­тать. А мо­жет, де­ло в том, что его те­ло нас­толь­ко не при­вык­ло по­лучать же­ла­емое, что те­перь, ког­да оно по­луча­ет всё, что хо­чет, нас­ту­па­ет шок.  
  
— Ма­лыш, — шеп­чет Эвен, ка­са­ясь гу­бами вис­ка, и Исак улы­ба­ет­ся сквозь слё­зы. Эвен впер­вые на­зыва­ет его так.  
  
— Прос­ти, — го­ворит он, но Эвен лишь ка­ча­ет го­ловой и об­ни­ма­ет его.  
  
— Не из­ви­няй­ся, — от­ве­ча­ет он, це­луя Иса­ка в ви­сок, и он ни­ког­да не чувс­тво­вал се­бя в та­кой бе­зопас­ности, как в этих креп­ких ру­ках.  
  
Он не это­го ждал от их пер­вой но­чи, но пос­ле то­го как он пе­рес­та­ёт пла­кать и де­ла­ет нес­коль­ко глу­боких вдо­хов, и Эвен от­пуска­ет его, они за­казы­ва­ют еду в но­мер. Бур­ге­ры и кар­тошку фри. А по­том Эвен це­лу­ет его, пок­ры­ва­ет по­целу­ями всё ли­цо, драз­нит его, по­ка Исак не улы­ба­ет­ся. Ког­да это про­ис­хо­дит, Эвен ши­роко улы­ба­ет­ся в от­вет.  
  
— Те­перь до­волен? — спра­шива­ет Исак, по­тому что сов­сем не слож­но до­гадать­ся, че­го до­бива­ет­ся Эвен.  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет тот, и Исак за­каты­ва­ет гла­за. — Ну что, хо­чешь поп­ро­бовать?  
  
— Да во­об­ще-то це­лый ве­чер жду, так что ес­ли уж ты на­конец го­тов…  
  
— Зат­кнись, — фыр­ка­ет Эвен, но всё рав­но це­лу­ет, и це­лу­ет, и це­лу­ет его, и не прек­ра­ща­ет де­лать это, по­ка Исак не на­чина­ет от­ча­ян­но из­ви­вать­ся под ним, не в си­лах боль­ше ждать. — Го­тов?  
  
— Да, — вы­дыха­ет Исак. — Толь­ко не то­ропись.  
  
Эвен так и де­ла­ет. Он про­дол­жа­ет при­жимать­ся лбом ко лбу Иса­ка всё вре­мя, и ког­да мо­жет, то про­дол­жа­ет его це­ловать. — Вот так? — спра­шива­ет он.  
  
— Мед­леннее.  
  
— Прос­ти, — из­ви­ня­ет­ся он. — Прос­ти. — А по­том: — Вот так?  
  
— Да. Толь­ко не то­ропись.  
  
— Я не то­роп­люсь. — Исак фыр­ка­ет от сме­ха, нем­но­го за­пыхав­шись, а Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся, гля­дя на не­го, це­лу­ет в ви­сок. — Окей, — про­дол­жа­ет он и сно­ва на­чина­ет дви­гать­ся. — Окей?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Вот так?  
  
— Да. — Ды­хание Иса­ка те­перь ста­новит­ся тя­жёлым и пре­рывис­тым, и он пы­та­ет­ся при­тянуть Эве­на к се­бе, хва­та­ясь за его пле­чи и спи­ну, же­лая быть бли­же к не­му, прос­то сколь­зя паль­ца­ми по его ко­же, пы­та­ясь не уто­нуть в нём так, как ему на са­мом де­ле хо­чет­ся. — Ещё.  
  
— Окей?  
  
— Ещё, силь­нее.  
  
— Вот так? — Исак уже не мо­жет го­ворить, он при­жима­ет­ся лбом к пле­чу Эве­на и тя­жело и рва­но ды­шит на его об­на­жён­ную ко­жу. — Ма­лыш? Вот так?  
  
— Да, так. Про­дол­жай. — А по­том: — Ох… Эвен…. Эвен, не ос­та­нав­ли­вай­ся.  
  
— Я не ос­та­нав­ли­ва­юсь.  
  
— Вот здесь.  
  
— Лад­но.  
  
— Эвен. Здесь. Сде­лай ещё раз так.  
  
— Я слы­шу. — Исак сме­ёт­ся, гля­дя Эве­ну в гла­за, и тот сме­ёт­ся в от­вет, за­мед­ляя дви­жения. — Ты очень тре­бова­тель­ный.  
  
— Ты сам про­дол­жа­ешь спра­шивать.  
  
— Да. — Эвен сно­ва це­лу­ет его, в ви­сок, в гу­бы. — Хо­рошо?  
  
Исак ки­ва­ет. — Очень хо­рошо.  
  
— Лад­но, — вы­дыха­ет Эвен, — хо­рошо, — и они оба сме­ют­ся.  
  
— Да, хо­рошо, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак. — Мы толь­ко что это вы­яс­ни­ли, да­вай, со­берись уже.  
  
— Из-за те­бя это как бы очень слож­но сде­лать, — жа­лу­ет­ся Эвен, и они опять раз­ра­жа­ют­ся сме­хом. — Окей, — го­ворит он. — Окей?  
  
— Да. Про­дол­жай.  
  
— Угу.  
  
И Эвен слу­ша­ет­ся, про­дол­жа­ет дви­гать­ся, ког­да Исак при­тяги­ва­ет его к се­бе, что­бы по­цело­вать, про­дол­жа­ет дви­гать­ся, ког­да их тя­жёлое ды­хание прев­ра­ща­ет­ся в сто­ны, про­дол­жа­ет до тех пор, по­ка сто­ны не сме­ня­ют­ся неж­ны­ми по­целу­ями, ког­да всё за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся.  
  
— Это те один­надцать бал­лов, о ко­торых мы го­вори­ли? — спра­шива­ет Эвен, и Исак сме­ёт­ся.  
Его щё­ки рас­крас­не­лись, и он чувс­тву­ет это теп­ло, и по-преж­не­му тя­жело ды­шит, и во всём те­ле ощу­ща­ет­ся ус­та­лость, но она не­веро­ят­но при­ят­ная и пра­виль­ная.  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет он. — Это они.  
  
— Нас­толь­ко хо­рошо?  
  
— Луч­ше, чем что бы то ни бы­ло. Зна­ешь, без обид, всё, что мы де­лали до это­го, бы­ло кру­то, но…  
  
Эвен сме­ёт­ся и, нак­ло­ня­ясь, це­лу­ет его.  
  
— Так зна­чит мы сде­ла­ем это сно­ва? — спра­шива­ет он.  
  
— Угу, — Исак ки­ва­ет в знак сог­ла­сия и от­ве­ча­ет на по­целуй.  
  
К это­му мо­мен­ту мир за ок­ном пог­ру­зил­ся в тем­но­ту. Их но­мер на­ходит­ся вы­соко, и ес­ли бы Исак под­нял го­лову, то смог бы уви­деть кры­ши до­мов и во­ду на го­ризон­те, но так он мо­жет ви­деть звёз­ды.  
  
Но он осо­бо не смот­рит на них.  
  
Вмес­то это­го всё его вни­мание сос­ре­дото­чено на Эве­не, ко­торый уто­па­ет в мяг­ком све­те, про­ника­ющем из-под две­ри ван­ной и ль­ющем­ся от лам­пы на сто­ле. Эвен вык­лю­чил вер­хний свет рань­ше, по­тому что он был слиш­ком рез­ким для ин­тимнос­ти пред­сто­яще­го им мо­мен­та.  
Исак так и не ре­шил, хо­чет ли не спать всю ночь, что­бы не тра­тить вре­мя, или хо­чет ещё раз зас­нуть в объ­ять­ях Эве­на, но сей­час он на­чина­ет по­нимать, что у не­го нет вы­бора, по­тому что гла­за на­чина­ют сли­пать­ся, а те­ло тя­желе­ет.  
  
В пер­вый раз, ког­да его гла­за зак­ры­ва­ют­ся, Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся, так мяг­ко, и ос­то­рож­но гла­дит его паль­цем по ще­ке. Как и всег­да. И Исак ду­ма­ет, что сде­лал бы всё, что ска­зал бы ему Эвен, ес­ли бы он про­из­но­сил эти сло­ва вот так — сво­ими ру­ками.  
  
— Я так счас­тлив из-за этой не­дели, — шеп­чет Эвен, и Исак ус­та­ло улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— Я то­же, — шеп­чет он в от­вет.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Да.  
  
Тог­да Эвен ка­са­ет­ся его бро­ви и прид­ви­га­ет­ся бли­же, что­бы их но­сы ка­сались друг дру­га. Ког­да они бы­ли млад­ше, они иног­да си­дели на по­докон­ни­ке, каж­дый в сво­ей ком­на­те нап­ро­тив друг дру­га, и ку­рили, а все­лен­ная рас­ши­рялась над их го­лова­ми. Исак всег­да обо­жал та­кие ве­чера. Им всег­да бы­ло хо­рошо друг с дру­гом.  
  
— Я люб­лю те­бя, — шеп­чет Эвен, и Исак не удив­лён, что он про­из­но­сит эти сло­ва или что ис­пы­тыва­ет эти чувс­тва, но он всё рав­но счас­тлив.  
  
— Я люб­лю те­бя, — от­ве­ча­ет он. — Я ду­маю, ты — лю­бовь мо­ей жиз­ни.  
  
— Я ду­маю, ты — лю­бовь мо­ей, — ки­ва­ет Эвен, и на этот раз они с бла­гого­вени­ем це­лу­ют­ся.  
  


_________

  
  
На сле­ду­ющее ут­ро Исак про­вожа­ет Эве­на в а­эро­порт и це­лу­ет на про­щание.  
  
Ког­да он воз­вра­ща­ет­ся до­мой, он уз­на­ёт, что отец ушёл.


	4. Chapter 4

Иса­ку де­вять, ког­да он впер­вые по­нима­ет, что с его ма­мой что-то не так.  
  
Она бы­ла ре­лиги­оз­ной, сколь­ко он се­бя пом­нит, бы­ла пре­дана бо­гу боль­ше, чем че­му-ли­бо. С детс­тва он про­водит свои вос­кре­сенья в цер­кви, мо­лит­ся каж­дое ут­ро, и ему это нра­вит­ся. Проб­ле­ма не в её ве­ре. Проб­ле­ма во всём ос­таль­ном.  
  
Его от­цу по­надо­билось ещё нес­коль­ко лет, преж­де чем он уса­жива­ет три­над­ца­тилет­не­го Иса­ка пе­ред со­бой и объ­яс­ня­ет:  _«Твоя ма­ма боль­на, и по­это­му она иног­да го­ворит ве­щи, ко­торые ты не по­нима­ешь»._  Исак всё ещё ре­бёнок, по­это­му, как толь­ко раз­го­вор с от­цом за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся, он воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к се­бе в ком­на­ту и про­дол­жа­ет иг­рать в прис­тавку. Не по­тому, что ему всё рав­но. Прос­то по­тому, что он не зна­ет, что де­лать с этой ин­форма­ци­ей.  
  
Всё это ста­новит­ся ре­аль­ностью, ког­да Иса­ку пят­надцать, и у неё про­ис­хо­дит пер­вый серь­ёз­ный прис­туп гал­лю­цина­ций. Но ког­да это слу­ча­ет­ся… Ког­да это слу­ча­ет­ся, он зво­нит Эве­ну. В па­нике.  
  
— Я сей­час при­ду, — го­ворит Эвен в труб­ку, и пять ми­нут или око­ло то­го спус­тя так и де­ла­ет.  
  
Он ос­та­ёт­ся на всю ночь. Он ос­та­ёт­ся да­же тог­да, ког­да ему зво­нит Со­ня, и он го­ворит ей, что кое-что слу­чилось, по­это­му он ис­чезнет на ка­кое-то вре­мя, и не вда­ёт­ся при этом в де­тали. И Исак так от­ча­ян­но ему бла­года­рен за это, что не мо­жет най­ти слов, что­бы вы­разить свои чувс­тва. Эвен ос­та­ёт­ся. Ос­та­ёт­ся, как буд­то де­лать это — уме­ние, ко­торое на­ходит­ся на­вер­ху спис­ка в его ре­зюме.  
  
Сна­чала он от­вле­ка­ет Иса­ка, или, по край­ней ме­ре, Исак за­пом­нил это имен­но так. Иг­ра в кар­ты, ис­то­рии, ко­торые рас­ска­зыва­ет ему Эвен, му­зыка, заг­лу­ша­ющая все ос­таль­ные зву­ки. Вре­мя от вре­мени в ком­на­ту за­ходит его отец, при­носит чай и за­кус­ки и прос­то про­веря­ет, как де­ла, но Исак да­же не об­ра­ща­ет на это вни­мание, по­тому что в тот мо­мент ему не при­ходит в го­лову, что ког­да-то он это­го ли­шит­ся. Так про­дол­жа­ет­ся до са­мого ве­чера.  
  
По­том Эвен ос­та­ёт­ся но­чевать.  
  
По­ка он чис­тит зу­бы в ван­ной, Исак ме­ня­ет мес­та­ми по­душ­ки, что­бы Эвен спал на хо­рошей. Поз­же он да­же не пом­нит по­чему, но он всё вре­мя бу­дет так де­лать, каж­дый раз, ког­да Эвен бу­дет спать в его ком­на­те, сно­ва, и сно­ва, и сно­ва.  
  
Они об­ни­мались рань­ше, и Исак уже за­сыпал с ним до это­го, но в ту ночь они впер­вые ло­жат­ся в кро­вать вмес­те с на­мере­ни­ем зас­нуть в объ­ять­ях друг дру­га.  
  
Два ме­сяца спус­тя Исак пь­ян в соп­ли на ве­черин­ке, ку­да он сов­сем не хо­тел ид­ти, где це­ловал­ся с де­вуш­кой, с ко­торой сов­сем не хо­тел це­ловать­ся. Он си­дит на тро­ту­аре и ждёт, ког­да Эвен за­берёт его. Эве­ну уже во­сем­надцать, толь­ко что ис­полни­лось, по­это­му ког­да он по­яв­ля­ет­ся, то де­ла­ет это на ма­шине.  
  
— Я зах­ва­тил для те­бя вед­ро, — го­ворит он. — Толь­ко не на­до бле­вать в ма­шине, она ма­мина.  
  
— Я не со­бира­юсь бле­вать, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак, но его сло­ва зву­чат не­раз­борчи­во. Эвен прос­то смот­рит на не­го, по­ка тот пы­та­ет­ся за­лезть в ма­шину. По­том он ве­зёт его до­мой.  
  
Ког­да они до­бира­ют­ся до их ули­цы, Эвен ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся нап­ро­тив сво­его до­ма, пар­ку­ет ма­шину на обыч­ном мес­те, и они дол­го си­дят внут­ри с вык­лю­чен­ны­ми фа­рами, ос­ве­ща­емые лишь фо­наря­ми сна­ружи. Ру­ки Эве­на всё это вре­мя ле­жат на ру­ле, и Исак не мо­жет от­вести от них глаз.  
  
Это пер­вый раз, ког­да Эвен и Со­ня бе­рут па­узу в от­но­шени­ях. Это зас­тавля­ет Иса­ка хо­теть его ещё бо­лее от­ча­ян­но.  
  
— Ты не дол­жен де­лать это, — го­ворит Эвен, и Исак под­ни­ма­ет на не­го взгляд, или по край­ней ме­ре пы­та­ет­ся рас­смот­реть его сквозь хмель­ную дым­ку, по­вис­шую меж­ду ним и ми­ром. — Это глу­по и бе­зот­ветс­твен­но, и ты не дол­жен на­казы­вать се­бя, а са­мое глав­ное — ты не обя­зан це­ловать де­вушек, ес­ли они те­бе не нра­вят­ся.  
  
— Ох, — вы­дыха­ет Исак и не­весе­ло ус­ме­ха­ет­ся, впер­вые ря­дом с Эве­ном, по­тому что это уже пе­ребор слы­шать та­кое от единс­твен­но­го че­лове­ка, ко­торо­го ему дей­стви­тель­но хо­чет­ся це­ловать. — Зна­ешь, кто ты?  
  
— Нет, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен. — Не знаю.  
  
Исак про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку и ка­са­ет­ся его пле­ча, преж­де чем про­дол­жить. А по­том:  
— Ты зад­ни­ца.  
  
Он ре­ша­ет не ос­та­вать­ся, что­бы пос­мотреть на ре­ак­цию Эве­на. Вмес­то это­го он от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся и пы­та­ет­ся, ка­кое-то вре­мя бе­зус­пешно, от­крыть двер­цу ма­шины, по­ка на­конец не вы­вали­ва­ет­ся на­ружу. Иса­ка ша­та­ет, и он очень мед­ленно бре­дёт к собс­твен­ной две­ри, но в ка­кой-то мо­мент на­конец до­бира­ет­ся до неё. Ког­да это про­ис­хо­дит, Эвен уже ря­дом, прос­то сто­ит и ждёт, наб­лю­дая за по­пыт­ка­ми Иса­ка по­пасть клю­чом с за­моч­ную сква­жину.  
  
— Ты не мог бы…? — Исак пи­ха­ет клю­чи ему в ру­ку. — Ты мо­жешь прос­то…?  
  
— Да, — ки­ва­ет Эвен и лег­ко встав­ля­ет ключ в за­мок. Ког­да за­мок щёл­ка­ет, Эвен от­да­ёт клю­чи Иса­ку и при­от­кры­ва­ет для не­го дверь. — Зна­ешь, — про­дол­жа­ет он. — Я прос­то пе­режи­ваю за те­бя.  
  
Исак це­лу­ет его.  
  
Фак­ти­чес­ки это их пер­вый по­целуй, и Эвен прос­то сто­ит и ни­чего не де­ла­ет, а по­том ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет Иса­ка.  
  
— Нет, — го­ворит он, ос­то­рож­но отс­тра­ня­ясь от не­го, и Исак так чер­тов­ски зол на всех, и да­же на Эве­на. Да­же на не­го, так силь­но, что во­об­ще-то он, воз­можно, да­же не­нави­дит его. Воз­можно, он не­нави­дит Эве­на.  
  
Воз­можно, имен­но по­это­му его рвёт пря­мо на кус­ты у вход­ной две­ри, и, воз­можно, имен­но по­это­му он на­чина­ет пла­кать. Воз­можно, есть при­чина, по­чему он поз­во­ля­ет Эве­ну об­нять его нес­мотря ни на что.  
  
— По­жалуй­ста, зай­ди внутрь, — вы­дав­ли­ва­ет он сквозь ры­дания, уты­ка­ясь в грудь Эве­на.   
— По­жалуй­ста…  
  
— Лад­но.  
  
— Я не хо­чу быть один, я это­го не вы­несу.  
  
— Исак, — шеп­чет Эвен. — Я же ска­зал, что зай­ду.  
  
— Прос­то я… — пы­та­ет­ся про­дол­жить Исак, и, ес­ли бы Эвен не дер­жал его, он бы уже упал на ко­лени на зем­лю. Он и так прак­ти­чес­ки па­да­ет. — Я не знаю, что де­лать.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Прос­то мне так  _грус­тно_.  
  
— Я знаю, — го­ворит Эвен, и на этот раз его го­лос зву­чит так, слов­но он то­же с тру­дом сдер­жи­ва­ет слё­зы. — Мне так жаль, Ис. Мне очень-очень жаль.  
  
Исак ни­чего не го­ворит, по­тому что это бес­по­лез­но. Это ни­чего не зна­чит, не сей­час. Но ког­да он пе­рес­та­ёт пла­кать, он поз­во­ля­ет Эве­ну по­мочь ему вой­ти в дом, поз­во­ля­ет Эве­ну при­нес­ти ему ста­кан во­ды и таб­летку от го­лов­ной бо­ли, ко­торую он яв­но бу­дет чувс­тво­вать зав­тра, а по­том… По­том Эвен ло­жит­ся в его кро­вать.  
  
Ког­да они ле­жат ря­дом и смот­рят друг дру­гу в гла­за, Исак сно­ва пы­та­ет­ся его по­цело­вать. Эвен ка­ча­ет го­ловой и от­талки­ва­ет его, по-преж­не­му мяг­ко и ос­то­рож­но, но Исак всё рав­но пред­при­нима­ет ещё од­ну по­пыт­ку.  
  
— Исак, — го­ворит Эвен, ос­та­нав­ли­вая его ещё до то­го, как их гу­бы соп­ри­каса­ют­ся.   
— Не­веж­ли­во про­дол­жать это де­лать.  
  
— Раз­ве ты не мо­жешь прос­то…? — от­ча­ян­но вы­дыха­ет Исак. — Я прос­то хо­чу за­быть. Я прос­то…  
  
— Я по­нимаю, — го­ворит Эвен. — Но ты не мо­жешь ис­поль­зо­вать дру­гих лю­дей для это­го. Ты не мо­жешь так пос­ту­пать со мной, по­нима­ешь? И я не мо­гу поз­во­лить те­бе так пос­ту­пать с са­мим со­бой.  
  
Ни­ког­да рань­ше Эвен так не от­чи­тывал Иса­ка, и он ни­ког­да не чувс­тво­вал се­бя та­ким ма­лень­ким, как в этот мо­мент, лё­жа ря­дом с во­сем­надца­тилет­ним пар­нем, ко­торый от­ка­зыва­ет­ся де­лать что-ли­бо, кро­ме как гла­дить его по го­лове, про­пус­кая пря­ди во­лос сквозь паль­цы, как де­ла­ет его ма­ма. Он ни­ког­да не чувс­тво­вал се­бя та­ким ма­лень­ким, та­ким хруп­ким, та­ким го­товым сло­мать­ся.  
  
— Ты мо­жешь об­нять ме­ня? — спра­шива­ет он. — Хо­тя бы? Ты не мог бы…? Об­нять ме­ня?  
  
— Да, — ки­ва­ет Эвен и гла­дит его по спи­не, преж­де чем прид­ви­нуть­ся и при­тянуть Иса­ка к се­бе, уло­жить его го­лову се­бе на грудь, це­луя его во­лосы и об­ни­мая за та­лию. — Ко­неч­но, я об­ни­му те­бя.  
  
В ту ночь Исак за­сыпа­ет в его объ­ять­ях, в пер­вый и пос­ледний раз пла­ча из-за все­го нес­бывше­гося. На сле­ду­ющее ут­ро Эве­на уже нет, он ос­та­вил вмес­то се­бя сер­дечко в со­об­ще­нии, ко­торое Исак на­ходит в те­лефо­не. Две не­дели спус­тя они сно­ва на­чина­ют встре­чать­ся с Со­ней.  
  
Это пер­вый раз, ког­да он раз­би­ва­ет Иса­ку сер­дце.  
  


_________

  
  
Ког­да Исак пер­вый раз чи­та­ет за­пис­ку, ос­тавлен­ную от­цом на ку­хон­ном сто­ле, он зво­нит Юна­су. Не Эве­ну.  
  
— При­вет, — го­ворит Юнас, от­ве­чая на зво­нок. — Эвен уле­тел?  
  
— Мой отец ушёл.  
  
По­виса­ет па­уза. По­том: — Что?  
  
— Мой отец, он бро­сил нас, — пов­то­ря­ет Исак, и где-то кра­ем соз­на­ния пот­ря­сён­но по­нима­ет, что го­ворит об этом, слов­но пе­рес­ка­зыва­ет ста­рую ис­то­рию. Слов­но он, воз­можно, так силь­но бо­ял­ся, что что-то та­кое мо­жет слу­чить­ся, что те­перь у не­го воз­ни­ка­ет де­жавю, это ско­рее вос­по­мина­ние, а не сюр­приз.  
  
— Ты где? — спра­шива­ет Юнас.  
  
— Я, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак, и в этот мо­мент на не­го об­ру­шива­ет­ся вся ре­аль­ность про­ис­хо­дяще­го. — Я толь­ко что вер­нулся из а­эро­пор­та. Я толь­ко что вер­нулся из… Я…  
  
 _«Я толь­ко что был са­мым счас­тли­вым че­лове­ком в ми­ре»,_  — ду­ма­ет он. А те­перь…  
  
Он вцеп­ля­ет­ся в край сто­леш­ни­цы, на ко­торой бы­ла ос­тавле­на за­пис­ка, так силь­но, что у не­го бе­ле­ют кос­тяшки.  
  
А те­перь…  
  


_________

  
  
 **(2) Про­пущен­ный зво­нок: Эвен <3**  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 14.43**  
эй, возь­ми труб­ку  
лад­но, я толь­ко что при­ехал из а­эро­пор­та, и зна­ешь что?  
пар­ни бе­зум­но за нас ра­ды  
уже ску­чаю по те­бе  
поз­во­ни, ког­да про­чита­ешь это <3  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 08.17**  
доб­рое ут­ро, ма­лыш <3  
все нор­маль­но?  
  
 **(1) Про­пущен­ный зво­нок: Эвен <3**  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 10.21**  
зас­тавь­те­иса­ка­от­ве­тить­люб­ви­его­жиз­ни 2k17  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 17.57**  
эй?  
  
 **(3) Про­пущен­ный зво­нок: Эвен <3**  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 21.22**  
ты зас­тавля­ешь ме­ня вол­но­вать­ся  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 23.43**  
Ис? что слу­чилось?  
по­гово­ри со мной, что бы это ни бы­ло  
пом­ни, что мы в пер­вую оче­редь друзья, а уже по­том всё ос­таль­ное  
  
 **(4) Про­пущен­ный зво­нок: Эвен <3**  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 12.34**  
исак, прос­то возь­ми труб­ку  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 02.32**  
я люб­лю те­бя?  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 03.12**  
это не был воп­рос  
я люб­лю  
  
 **(1) Про­пущен­ный зво­нок: Эвен <3**  
  


_________

  
  
По­том всё, что он бу­дет пом­нить об этой пер­вой не­деле, — раз­мы­тое пят­но из лю­дей ря­дом с ним.  
  
Пер­вым при­ходит Юнас. Ес­ли Исак не оши­ба­ет­ся, он и не ухо­дит, про­пус­кая шко­лу и от­кла­дывая все де­ла, что­бы ос­тать­ся с Иса­ком и его ма­мой, ко­торая на тот мо­мент ви­дит лю­дей и слы­шит го­лоса прак­ти­чес­ки каж­дый день.  
  
По­том по­яв­ля­ют­ся ос­таль­ные пар­ни, Мах­ди и Маг­нус, ко­торые ма­ло что го­ворят ему, по­тому что он сам прак­ти­чес­ки всё вре­мя мол­чит. Но они ти­хо пе­рего­вари­ва­ют­ся, и иног­да это так силь­но дей­ству­ет Иса­ку на нер­вы, что он хо­чет их выш­вырнуть, а иног­да — это единс­твен­ное, что удер­жи­ва­ет его в рам­ках ре­аль­нос­ти.  
  
Юнас зас­тавля­ет его иг­рать с ни­ми в нас­толь­ные иг­ры, Мах­ди по­мога­ет ему го­товить, и он единс­твен­ный, кто не да­ёт ему вы­иг­ры­вать, и Исак бла­года­рен за это боль­ше, чем мо­жет вы­разить; Маг­нус го­ворит с его ма­мой, на­поми­ная при­нимать ле­карс­тва и то­же по­могая ос­та­вать­ся в рам­ках ре­аль­нос­ти. А Исак…  
  
Исак па­рали­зован, Исак ду­ма­ет, что вре­мя, это грё­бан­ное вре­мя не слиш­ком-то спе­шит, что­бы его ра­ны мог­ли на­чать за­тяги­вать­ся. На са­мом де­ле Исак счи­та­ет, что вре­мя ни­ког­да ещё не бы­ло так жес­то­ко и не пол­зло так мед­ленно, зас­тавляя его про­живать каж­дую бо­лез­ненную се­кун­ду этой жиз­ни, слов­но это це­лая веч­ность.  
  
Исак тра­тит все си­лы на то, что­бы каж­дое ут­ро вста­вать с кро­вати, и он и рань­ше воз­во­дил вок­руг се­бя сте­ны, но ни­ког­да не де­лал это­го так тща­тель­но, как те­перь.  
  
— Зна­ешь, я во­об­ще-то не мас­тер го­товить ку­рицу, — го­ворит Мах­ди в один из дней пол­то­ры не­дели спус­тя, ког­да они все соб­ра­лись и пы­та­ют­ся при­гото­вить что-то из ин­дий­ской кух­ни, и Исак впер­вые за всё вре­мя вста­ёт со сту­ла и под­хо­дит к не­му.  
  
— Да­вай я, — го­ворит он, но Мах­ди лишь скеп­ти­чес­ки смот­рит на не­го.  
  
— Ты то­же не зна­ешь, как это де­лать, — за­меча­ет он.  
  
— И что? Я же ска­зал, что сде­лаю.  
  
— Бро…  
  
— Блядь, ты мо­жешь прос­то… — взры­ва­ет­ся Исак, и все смот­рят на не­го, — поз­во­лить мне это сде­лать?  
  
И ес­ли рань­ше меж­ду ни­ми не воз­ни­кало не­удобс­тва, из-за то­го, что все они здесь, то сей­час оно есть, по­вис­ло тя­жёлым нап­ря­жени­ем в воз­ду­хе, и Исак зна­ет, что иног­да ве­дёт се­бя, как отец, что он так бли­зок к то­му, что­бы сры­вать­ся на дру­гих в стрес­со­вых си­ту­аци­ях. Он не­нави­дит это в се­бе.  
  
— Окей…  
  
— Прос­ти, — вы­дыха­ет Исак. — Слу­шай, — он трёт ли­цо ру­кой, — прос­ти.  
  
— Всё нор­маль­но.  
  
— Нет, не нор­маль­но.  
  
— Исак? — зо­вёт его Мах­ди, пе­рех­ва­тывая взгляд, и Исак чувс­тву­ет се­бя та­ким ви­нова­тым, как и всег­да, ког­да поз­во­ля­ет злос­ти выр­вать­ся на­ружу. Чувс­тву­ет се­бя ещё бо­лее ви­нова­тым, по­тому что они все так доб­ры к не­му, и всё же он… — Всё в по­ряд­ке, рас­слабь­ся.  
  
Мах­ди улы­ба­ет­ся ему и от­хо­дит от раз­де­лоч­ной дос­ки, ос­во­бож­дая мес­то для Иса­ка. Ког­да тот, спус­тя мгно­вение, под­хо­дит к сто­лу, Мах­ди про­дол­жа­ет улы­бать­ся и ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Спа­сибо.  
  
— Да не бе­ри в го­лову.  
  
— Лад­но, — взды­ха­ет Исак. — Лад­но.  
  


_________

  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 21.20**  
исак, по­жалуй­ста, по­жалуй­ста, по­жалуй­ста, возь­ми труб­ку  
я слы­шал, лад­но? я всё знаю  
мне очень-очень жаль  
я люб­лю те­бя  
по­жалуй­ста, прос­то от­веть  
  


_________

  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 00.32**  
я ни­ког­да не про­щу те­бя за это  
  
 **Па­па — 11.26**  
я дам те­бе де­нег, ес­ли те­бе нуж­но пе­ре­ехать  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 12.53**  
нет  
  


_________

  
  
Иса­ку че­тыр­надцать, ког­да Эвен впер­вые об­ни­ма­ет его, и на тот мо­мент они зна­комы нем­но­гим боль­ше двух ме­сяцев.  
  
Прос­то Эвен та­кой. Так­тиль­ный маль­чик, ко­торый при­каса­ет­ся ко всем, ко­го зна­ет, кла­дёт ру­ку на пле­чи лю­дям, ког­да раз­го­вари­ва­ет с ни­ми, об­ни­ма­ет каж­до­го, кто об­ни­ма­ет его при встре­че, вос­торжен­но тя­нет­ся к ру­кам со­бесед­ни­ков, ког­да они его сме­шат.  
  
Прос­то он та­кой, но Исак к это­му сов­сем не при­вык.  
  
Они смот­рят фильм на ди­ване в гос­ти­ной до­ма Эве­на, и это про­ис­хо­дит так ес­тес­твен­но: прос­то они оба нак­ло­ня­ют­ся бли­же, что­бы об­су­дить фильм, и, ког­да Исак го­ворит что-то, из-за че­го Эвен на­чина­ет хо­хотать, то он про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку, сжи­ма­ет пле­чо Иса­ка и при­тяги­ва­ет его к се­бе.  
  
Исак прак­ти­чес­ки сра­зу рас­слаб­ля­ет­ся в его ру­ках. Он ни­ког­да рань­ше не за­сыпал во вре­мя прос­мотров филь­мов, ду­мал, что та­кое мо­жет про­ис­хо­дить толь­ко с ро­дите­лями. Но в тот день это слу­ча­ет­ся с ним, и он про­сыпа­ет­ся пол­ча­са спус­тя, чувс­твуя под ще­кой мок­рую от собс­твен­ной слю­ны фут­болку Эве­на и за­мечая его удив­лённую улыб­ку.  
  
Эве­ну всег­да уда­валось сде­лать его мяг­че. Эвен всег­да зас­тавлял его чувс­тво­вать се­бя мяг­че, и Эвен всег­да зас­тавлял его  _чувс­тво­вать_ , каж­дая нез­на­читель­ная эмо­ция мно­гок­ратно уси­лива­лась в его при­сутс­твии, и бы­ло так здо­рово чувс­тво­вать се­бя жи­вым, но сей­час…  
  
Но сей­час Исак не мо­жет се­бе это­го поз­во­лить.  
  


_________

  
  
Ког­да Эвен зво­нит ему в сле­ду­ющий раз, Исак сни­ма­ет труб­ку. Прош­ло две не­дели.  
  
— При­вет, — го­ворит он.  
  
— Исак?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ох, сла­ва бо­гу, — вы­дыха­ет Эвен, и его го­лос зву­чит так удив­лённо. В нём слы­шит­ся та­кое об­легче­ние. И Исак чувс­тву­ет се­бя ви­нова­тым из-за мно­гого, но осо­бен­но из-за это­го. Из-за то­го, что он сде­лал с Эве­ном. Из-за то­го, что со­бира­ет­ся сде­лать. — Ты до чёр­ти­ков ме­ня на­пугал.  
  
— Из­ви­ни.  
  
— Нет, это… сей­час это не­важ­но, — го­ворит Эвен. — Я прос­то рад, что ты от­ве­тил. Где ты? Как? Как ты?  
  
— Я, э­ээ, — на­чина­ет Исак, но ему при­ходит­ся за­мол­чать, что­бы прог­ло­тить под­ка­тив­ший к гор­лу ком. Слы­шать го­лос Эве­на — это уби­ва­ет его. Вспо­минать всё и ску­чать по не­му, и… И ску­чать по не­му. Ему ещё ни­ког­да не бы­ло так боль­но. — Я до­ма.  
  
— И? — спра­шива­ет Эвен, и Иса­ку при­ходит­ся зак­рыть гла­за, по­ка он де­ла­ет глу­бокий вдох.   
Он не ле­жит на сво­ей кро­вати, хо­тя уже поз­дно. Он за сто­лом. Гип­но­тизи­ру­ет взгля­дом пус­тую ком­на­ту Эве­на.  
  
— Я, — го­ворит он и сно­ва за­мол­ка­ет, что­бы прог­ло­тить оче­ред­ной ко­мок. Ему при­ходит смот­реть в по­толок, что­бы сдер­жать слё­зы. — Я не мо­гу это де­лать.  
  
— Ох, Ис, — вы­дыха­ет Эвен. — Мне так жаль. Но ты спра­вишь­ся, точ­но те­бе го­ворю.  
  
— Нет, я имею в ви­ду… — Пер­вая сле­зин­ка ска­тыва­ет­ся по ще­ке, и он до бо­ли за­кусы­ва­ет гу­бу. До это­го мо­мен­та он был в шо­ке и ма­ло что чувс­тво­вал, но сей­час… Этот раз­го­вор на­пол­ня­ет всё его чёр­то­во те­ло болью. — Ску­чать по те­бе так боль­но, — шеп­чет он, и эта прав­да нас­толь­ко сок­ру­шитель­на, что он не мо­жет приз­на­вать­ся в ней гром­че.  
  
— Я вер­нусь до­мой.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Нет?  
  
— Нет, — пов­то­ря­ет Исак. Он шмы­га­ет но­сом, но слё­зы по-преж­не­му сто­ят в гор­ле. — Я не мо­гу это про­дол­жать.  
  
— Исак, — про­из­но­сит Эвен, и в его го­лосе те­перь то­же скво­зит от­ча­яние. — Что ты име­ешь в ви­ду, го­воря  _«это»_?  
  
— Ты зна­ешь, что я имею в ви­ду.  
  
Эвен су­дорож­но вы­дыха­ет.  
  
—  _Ма­лыш_ , — шеп­чет он, и вот тог­да Исак на­чина­ет пла­кать. Он пы­та­ет­ся заг­лу­шить рву­щи­еся на­ружу ры­дания ла­донью, но не слиш­ком пре­ус­пе­ва­ет в этом. И его пле­чи в лю­бом слу­чае дро­жат. — Я вер­нусь до­мой.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— По­чему ты не поз­во­ля­ешь мне всё ис­пра­вить? — в от­ча­янии спра­шива­ет Эвен. — Ты дол­жен поз­во­лить мне по­пытать­ся.  
  
— Всё так ужас­но сей­час, — го­ворит Исак. — Я прос­то… Я ни­чего не мо­гу  _дать_ , Эвен, я не мо­гу… Я с тру­дом дер­жусь на пла­ву, и, ес­ли мне ещё при­дёт­ся про­дол­жать ску­чать по те­бе, это ме­ня добь­ёт.  
  
— Я вер­нусь до­мой.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Но  _по­чему_? — вос­кли­ца­ет Эвен. — По­чему, ма­лыш? По­жалуй­ста…  
  
— Я не хо­чу, что­бы ты это сде­лал.  
  
— По­чему нет?  
  
— По­жалуй­ста, — умо­ля­ет Исак, и те­перь они пла­чут оба. — По­жалуй­ста, прос­то нас­ла­дись ос­тавши­мися ме­сяца­ми сво­его пу­тешес­твия. По­жалуй­ста.  
  
— Без те­бя? — с от­ча­яни­ем го­ворит Эвен, и Исак зна­ет, что нав­сегда за­пом­нит се­год­ня как день, ког­да он раз­бил сер­дца им обо­им.  
  
— Ты уже де­лал это рань­ше, — от­ве­ча­ет он. — Ты бу­дешь в по­ряд­ке. Ты был в по­ряд­ке так дол­го.  
  
— Я люб­лю те­бя.  
  
— Прос­ти ме­ня.  
  
— Исак…  
  
— Мне очень жаль, Эвен, мне очень… Мне нуж­но ид­ти, лад­но? Прос­ти, но мне нуж­но ид­ти.  
  
— Нет…  
  
— Да. Прос­ти, мне нуж­но.  
  
— Исак…  
  
— Прав­да нуж­но. Прос­ти, лад­но? Я то­же те­бя люб­лю. Я люб­лю те­бя, но мне нуж­но… я не мо­гу… мне нуж­но ид­ти.  
  
— Исак, — пов­то­ря­ет Эвен.  
  
— Прос­ти. — А по­том: — По­ка, Эвен.  
  
Он ве­ша­ет труб­ку.  
  
Он пла­чет всю ночь, по­ка го­лова не на­чина­ет бо­леть, и ему ка­жет­ся, что в нём не ос­та­лось ни­чего. Тог­да Исак вы­тира­ет гла­за, вы­пива­ет нем­но­го во­ды и ло­жит­ся спать. Ког­да он вста­ёт на сле­ду­ющее ут­ро, то ре­шитель­но рас­прав­ля­ет пле­чи.  
  
Это был пос­ледний раз, ког­да он поз­во­лил се­бе пла­кать.


	5. Chapter 5

Иса­ку шес­тнад­цать, ког­да он впер­вые ста­новит­ся сви­дете­лем эпи­зода Эве­на.  
  
На дво­ре ле­то, жар­кий и­юль, всё вок­руг пог­ру­зилось в жёл­то-оран­же­вую дым­ку, а Эвен уже ка­кое-то вре­мя не­веро­ят­но счас­тлив. Прош­ло чуть мень­ше по­луго­да с тех пор, как Исак по­цело­вал его и бук­валь­но раз­ва­лил­ся на час­ти в его ру­ках, но Эвен сра­зу же прос­тил его за это, а мо­жет, не так уж силь­но воз­ра­жал. Всё это на­каты­ва­ет на не­го вол­на­ми, и Исак не зна­ет, грус­тит ли он по­тому, что он прос­то та­кой че­ловек, или по­тому, что он шес­тнад­ца­тилет­ний под­росток. Но, как бы то ни бы­ло, грус­тит он час­то.  
  
Прав­да не сей­час. Не в тот мо­мент, ког­да Эвен ве­дёт его по го­роду к пля­жу, в ка­фе, и сме­ёт­ся прак­ти­чес­ки на­до всем, что рас­ска­зыва­ет ему Исак, слов­но это и в са­мом де­ле смеш­но.  
  
— По­годи, — го­ворит Эвен, ког­да они от­прав­ля­ют­ся в об­ратный путь, и ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся пос­ре­ди ули­цы, что­бы снять крос­совки. Он дер­жится за пле­чо Иса­ка, что­бы не упасть, а по­том от­да­ёт ему свою обувь. — Мо­жешь по­дер­жать?  
  
— Ка­кого хре­на ты де­ла­ешь? — спра­шива­ет Исак, но крос­совки бе­рёт. Ко­неч­но, он бе­рёт их.  
  
— О чём ты? — удив­ля­ет­ся Эвен, пя­тясь, что­бы по-преж­не­му смот­реть на Иса­ка. — Се­год­ня луч­ший день на­шей жиз­ни, Ис, на фи­га мне обувь?  
  
— Се­год­ня луч­ший день на­шей жиз­ни?  
  
— Как и лю­бой день.  
  
— Ос­то­рож­но, — вос­кли­ца­ет Исак, хва­тая его за ру­ку, но Эвен всё рав­но на­лета­ет на фо­нар­ный столб, но лишь сме­ёт­ся из-за это­го.  
  
— И ты се­год­ня кра­сивый, — про­дол­жа­ет он.  
  
— Я… что?  
  
— В лю­бом слу­чае у ме­ня по­яви­лась клё­вая идея от­но­ситель­но де­тек­ти­ва, — со­об­ща­ет Эвен, и он всег­да и во всём был быс­трее Иса­ка, но это слиш­ком да­же для не­го.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Де­тек­тив, не тор­мо­зи. Прос­то я ду­маю, что мы лю­бим в филь­мах? Ута­ен­ную ин­форма­цию. А кто зна­ет мень­ше все­го? Де­ти. Нет, по­годи, — пре­рыва­ет свою ти­раду Эвен, и Исак на­чина­ет осоз­на­вать, что с ним что-то не так. — У ме­ня дру­гая идея! Де­тек­тив, но это ме­тафо­ра для го­ря. Нет, по­годи, за­будь! Те­перь это дра­ма, ко­торая раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся за не­делю до или пос­ле, но не убий­ства, а са­мо­убий­ства! — А по­том: — Мо­жет, это по­может спра­вить­ся с мо­им же­лани­ем это сде­лать.  
  
Весь мир Иса­ка со скри­пом ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся, в то вре­мя как Эвен про­дол­жа­ет го­ворить.  
  
— Что? — спра­шива­ет Исак, и сло­ва зву­чат ти­ше, чем он хо­чет. — Что ты толь­ко что ска­зал? До это­го, что ты ска­зал?  
  
— Я… — про­из­но­сит Эвен, гля­дя на не­го, на са­мом де­ле гля­дя на не­го те­перь. — О, ты про са­мо­убий­ство? Я не со­бира­юсь это­го де­лать, не будь иди­отом. Я сей­час на вер­ши­не ми­ра, за­чем бы мне это­го ли­шать­ся?  
  
— Ты толь­ко что ска­зал…  
  
— Да ма­ло ли, что я толь­ко что ска­зал? — от­ма­хива­ет­ся Эвен, про­дол­жая ид­ти, и Исак на­чина­ет ис­пы­тывать страх. — Важ­но то, что я го­ворю пря­мо сей­час.  
  
— Эвен, — вы­дыха­ет Исак, и это зву­чит, как моль­ба, по­тому что вне­зап­но он по­нима­ет, что про­ис­хо­дящее вы­ходит за рам­ки то­го, с чем он мо­жет спра­вить­ся. — Эвен, мы мо­жем пой­ти до­мой? По­жалуй­ста?  
  
— Я ду­мал, мы и так идём до­мой? — удив­ля­ет­ся тот, и Исак не зна­ет, что ему те­перь де­лать, по­это­му он бе­рёт Эве­на за ру­ку. Он цеп­ля­ет­ся за неё всю до­рогу до до­ма, а Эвен го­ворит и го­ворит.  
  
Ког­да они под­хо­дят к сво­им до­мам, Эвен мол­ча по­вора­чива­ет­ся к не­му и об­хва­тыва­ет его ли­цо ла­доня­ми. Исак с от­ча­яни­ем цеп­ля­ет­ся паль­ца­ми за его за­пястья и ощу­ща­ет рав­но­мер­ное би­ение пуль­са.  
  
— Сколь­ко те­бе сей­час лет? — спра­шива­ет Эвен, и в его гла­зах есть что-то, че­го Исак сов­сем не по­нима­ет.  
  
— Сколь­ко мне лет? — пе­рес­пра­шива­ет он. — Ты зна­ешь, сколь­ко мне лет.  
  
— Шес­тнад­цать, — про­из­но­сит Эвен, слов­но это что-то зна­чит.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Хм. — Они смот­рят друг на дру­га. — Мо­жет, это­го дос­та­точ­но, — ки­ва­ет Эвен.  
  
И це­лу­ет его.  
  
Это их вто­рой по­целуй, и на этот раз Исак не от­ве­ча­ет на не­го, и он на­чина­ет ду­мать, что они об­ре­чены на пов­то­рение, что у них всег­да бу­дет так.  
  
— Нет, — го­ворит он, и Эвен мгно­вен­но отс­тра­ня­ет­ся. — Что ты де­ла­ешь?  
  
— Я ду­мал, ты то­же это­го хо­чешь.  
  
— Я… Ты сей­час встре­ча­ешь­ся с Со­ней, ты что, за­был? — спра­шива­ет Исак, и ру­ки Эве­на сос­каль­зы­ва­ют с его щёк, и Исак так рас­те­рян, и он хо­чет по­нять, что про­ис­хо­дит. Он прос­то хо­чет по­нять Эве­на.  
  
— Ох, она ме­ня за это убь­ёт, — взды­ха­ет он.  
  
— За из­ме­ну?  
  
— Нет… это не из­ме­на.  
  
— Ты толь­ко что ме­ня по­цело­вал.  
  
— Она ме­ня убь­ёт, по­тому что я сно­ва схо­жу с ума.  
  
— Что? — вос­кли­ца­ет Исак, и его мир сно­ва за­мира­ет на мгно­вение. — Ты не…  
  
— Маль­чи­ки, — зо­вёт их ма­ма Эве­на, от­крыв вход­ную дверь в дом, и Исак ещё ни­ког­да не чувс­тво­вал та­кого об­легче­ния от её при­сутс­твия, как сей­час. — За­ходи­те!  
  
— При­вет, мам, — ки­да­ет Эвен и та­щит Иса­ка за со­бой в дом, сжи­мая его паль­цы в сво­ей ру­ке. Он це­лу­ет мать в щё­ку, как и всег­да. И Исак по-преж­не­му ни­чего не по­нима­ет.  
  
По­ка она не рас­ска­зыва­ет ему.  
  
— Что про­ис­хо­дит? — спра­шива­ет он, ког­да она от­прав­ля­ет Эве­на на­верх, пог­ла­див ру­кой по ще­ке и прис­таль­но пос­мотрев. Она ска­зала ему, что он мо­жет по­дож­дать или при­со­еди­нить­ся к её раз­го­вору с Иса­ком. Его вы­бор. На что он пред­по­чёл уй­ти. — Что слу­чилось?  
  
— Пос­лу­шай, ми­лый, — го­ворит она, и по­том, ду­мая об этом, он бу­дет вспо­минать то, как она бе­рёт его за ру­ку, ле­жащую на сто­ле. Слов­но пы­та­ет­ся сде­лать что-то, что­бы ус­по­ко­ить его. — Эвен сей­час бо­ле­ет.  
  
В тот день она рас­ска­зыва­ет ему обо всём, о чём умал­чи­вал Эвен. Она го­ворит:  _«это на­зыва­ет­ся би­поляр­ное расс­трой­ство»_ , и  _«он на­чал при­нимать ле­карс­тва при­мер­но пол­го­да на­зад»_ , и  _«ему очень труд­но прис­по­собить­ся к это­му, но с ним ни­чего пло­хого не слу­чит­ся»_ , и  _«ско­ро его эпи­зод дос­тигнет пи­ка, и по­том у не­го нач­нётся деп­рессия»_ , и « _я бы не ста­ла вме­шивать­ся и рас­ска­зывать те­бе всё это са­ма, но ты так мо­лод, до­рогой, и всё не так страш­но, ког­да ты зна­ешь, что про­ис­хо­дит»._  
  
Го­ворит:  _«Он твой друг. Пом­ни об этом. Он — не твоя от­ветс­твен­ность, как бы мно­го он ни зна­чил для те­бя. Толь­ко мы не­сём за не­го от­ветс­твен­ность, и он сам»._  
  
Ра­зуме­ет­ся, она пра­ва, но на ко­рот­кий мо­мент Исак силь­но на­пуган тем, что он не за­метил, что он не мо­жет по-нас­то­яще­му об­ра­щать вни­мание да­же на маль­чи­ка, ко­торо­го лю­бит, и он так злит­ся, что Эвен не ска­зал ему, что ре­ша­ет дер­жать­ся по­даль­ше и пе­рес­та­ёт от­ве­чать на его со­об­ще­ния.  
  
Это неп­ра­виль­ный вы­бор, и он впер­вые в жиз­ни при­нима­ет ре­шение, ко­торое ока­зыва­ет­ся ошиб­кой, и ему при­ходит­ся сми­рить­ся с этим.  
  
Спус­тя че­тыре дня, в те­чение ко­торых Исак из­бе­га­ет Эве­на, он сту­чит в дверь его ком­на­ты. Пять ми­нут спус­тя он уже ле­жит в его кро­вати. Эвен не вста­вал с неё пос­ледние три дня.  
  
— Я ду­мал, меж­ду на­ми всё кон­че­но, — шеп­чет Эвен, наб­лю­дая за ним. В кои-то ве­ки имен­но Исак гла­дит его по го­лове, и Эвен зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за от ощу­щения его паль­цев.  
  
— Нет, — воз­ра­жа­ет Исак. — Ты мой луч­ший друг.  
  
Ког­да Эвен сно­ва под­ни­ма­ет на не­го гла­за, Исак де­ла­ет всё, что­бы убе­дить­ся, что неж­ность, ко­торую он всег­да ис­пы­тыва­ет к не­му, от­ра­жалась сей­час на ли­це, а не бы­ла спря­тана в глу­бине ду­ши, как обыч­но. Он го­тов рас­крыть все свои тай­ны, лишь бы это зас­та­вило Эве­на улы­бать­ся.  
  
У не­го по­луча­ет­ся. Спус­тя мгно­вение Эвен дей­стви­тель­но улы­ба­ет­ся, пусть это все­го лишь сла­бое дро­жание губ. Он при­жима­ет лбом ко лбу Иса­ка, а тот под­ни­ма­ет под­бо­родок и мед­ленно дви­га­ет го­ловой, ос­то­рож­но гла­дя его пе­рено­сицу кон­чи­ком но­са.  
  
— Я те­бя по­цело­вал, — шеп­чет Эвен. Его ды­хание не­весо­мо сколь­зит по гу­бам Иса­ка.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Прос­ти.  
  
— Всё нор­маль­но, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак, а по­том ос­то­рож­но кла­дёт ру­ку ему на ли­цо, паль­цем неж­но гла­дит мес­течко пря­мо за ухом. — Ты же зна­ешь, что я то­же хо­чу те­бя це­ловать.  
  
— Но не так.  
  
— Не так, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак. — Но всё рав­но. Всё нор­маль­но.  
  
— Лад­но.  
  
Исак ки­ва­ет. Ему ка­жет­ся, что всё вок­руг ис­че­за­ет. Сей­час су­щес­тву­ют толь­ко они, его ру­ки, ка­са­ющи­еся ли­ца и во­лос Эве­на, ды­хание Эве­на, лас­ка­ющее его ко­жу сно­ва, и сно­ва, и сно­ва. В них обо­их жи­вёт боль, а эта кро­вать да­ёт им убе­жище.  
  
Ну и что, что толь­ко на мгно­вение? Иног­да дос­та­точ­но и это­го.  
  
— Мож­но я те­бя по­целую? — спра­шива­ет Исак хрип­лым шё­потом, и взгляд Эве­на сно­ва сколь­зит по не­му.  
  
— Исак, — вы­дыха­ет он. — Слиш­ком ра­но. Ты слиш­ком мо­лод, а я слиш­ком зол, и… Я не мо­гу дать те­бе ни­чего хо­роше­го пря­мо сей­час. Я да­же не знаю, как сде­лать что-то хо­рошее для са­мого се­бя.  
  
— Хм, — го­ворит Исак и кон­чи­ком но­са сно­ва сколь­зит по пе­рено­сице Эве­на. — Это не­обя­затель­но. Но, зна­ешь, я ведь не же­нить­ся те­бе пред­ла­гаю. — Эвен фыр­ка­ет, ко­рот­ко, но ис­крен­не, слов­но он удив­лён нас­толь­ко, что это пе­реве­шива­ет грусть, и Исак улы­ба­ет­ся. — Я прос­то по­думал, что бы­ло бы здо­рово, по­нима­ешь? Что­бы хо­тя од­нажды, мы сде­лали бы это по вза­им­но­му сог­ла­сию. — Он на­ходит взгляд Эве­на и не от­во­дит гла­за. — А по­том мы по­дож­дём, сколь­ко нуж­но, преж­де чем сде­лать это сно­ва.  
  
Эвен сно­ва улы­ба­ет­ся. На этот раз с неж­ностью. Ког­да Исак уби­ра­ет прядь во­лос ему за ухо, он про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку и ос­то­рож­но сжи­ма­ет его за­пястье. А по­том прид­ви­га­ет­ся бли­же.  
  
— Окей, — шеп­чет он, и его сло­ва сно­ва не­весо­мо сколь­зят по гу­бам Иса­ка. — Мне бы это­го хо­телось.  
  
— Окей, — вто­рит ему Исак, и кон­чи­ком но­са сколь­зит по но­су Эве­на, вверх и вниз, а по­том мед­ленно нак­ло­ня­ет­ся и нак­ры­ва­ет ла­донью его че­люсть. И це­лу­ет его.  
  
В ре­зуль­та­те по­целу­ев боль­ше, чем один, но даль­ше них де­ло не за­ходит. Сна­чала вся ини­ци­ати­ва ис­хо­дит от Иса­ка, но пос­ле пер­во­го по­целуя Эвен нак­ры­ва­ет его щё­ки ла­доня­ми и це­лу­ет в от­вет.  
  
Поз­же Исак бу­дет счи­тать это их пер­вым по­целу­ем, по­тому что впер­вые они це­лова­ли друг дру­га од­новре­мен­но. Эти по­целуи мед­ленные и неж­ные, и Исак на тот мо­мент прак­ти­чес­ки ни­кого не це­ловал кро­ме Эве­на, но он ду­ма­ет, что ник­то и ни­ког­да не был та­ким хруп­ким, как они в этот мо­мент. Они та­кие ра­нимые и од­новре­мен­но да­ющие друг дру­гу уте­шение.  
  
— Это бы­ло ми­ло, — го­ворит Исак, ког­да они от­пуска­ют друг дру­га, и Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся ему в щё­ку, ка­чая го­ловой, а по­том об­ни­ма­ет. Исак об­ни­ма­ет его в от­вет, пол­ной грудью вды­хая его за­пах. И ког­да они вы­пус­ка­ют друг дру­га из объ­ятий, он нак­ло­ня­ет­ся и ос­то­рож­но це­лу­ет Эве­ну меж­ду бро­вями, так, как всег­да де­лала его ма­ма, ког­да он был млад­ше и нуж­дался в уте­шении.  
  
И в тот мо­мент он уве­рен, уве­рен так, как ни­ког­да и ни в чём рань­ше, что, что бы ни слу­чилось, они всег­да бу­дут воз­вра­щать­ся к это­му. Друг к дру­гу.  
  


_________

  
  
Два ме­сяца спус­тя пос­ле их пос­ледне­го те­лефон­но­го раз­го­вора Эвен воз­вра­ща­ет­ся до­мой.  
  


_________

  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 09.54**  
ты при­лета­ешь се­год­ня, да?  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 10.33**  
это пер­вое со­об­ще­ние от те­бя за нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев  
я да­же не зас­лу­жил «при­вет, как де­ла?»  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 10.34**  
при­вет, как де­ла?  
ты мо­жешь ска­зать нет, но, ес­ли ты не про­тив, то я бы очень хо­тел встре­тить те­бя в а­эро­пор­ту.  
мож­но?  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 10.52**  
лад­но  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 11.02**  
лад­но?  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 11.11**  
исак  
бля, ко­неч­но, мож­но  
  


_________

  
  
В ре­зуль­та­те это Юнас, ко­торый зна­ет Эву, ко­торая зна­ет Ну­ру, ко­торая в Лон­до­не, как и Эвен, но зна­ет Эс­ки­ля, у ко­торо­го есть сво­бод­ная ком­на­та.  
  
В один из дней, ког­да пар­ни уш­ли и ос­та­вили их с ма­терью од­них, Исак са­дит­ся с ней за обе­ден­ный стол поз­дно ве­чером и го­ворит:  
— Мам?  
  
— Да, дет­ка? — от­кли­ка­ет­ся она, и это зас­тавля­ет его зак­рыть гла­за, что­бы не рас­пла­кать­ся, что он час­то де­ла­ет в пос­леднее вре­мя.  
  
— Я, — на­чина­ет он. — У мо­его при­яте­ля есть сво­бод­ная ком­на­та, и он пред­ло­жил мне её, и… Я ду­мал о том, что­бы пе­ре­ехать ту­да.  
  
— Ох, — вы­дыха­ет она.  
  
— Но я так­же не хо­чу ос­тавлять те­бя од­ну. Я не…  
  
— Но я не од­на, — воз­ра­жа­ет она, и Иса­ку хо­чет­ся рас­пла­кать­ся ещё силь­нее.  
  
—  _Ма­ма_ , — про­из­но­сит он с та­ким от­ча­яни­ем, что го­лос зву­чит не гром­че шё­пота. — Они  _не­нас­то­ящие_.  
  
— О, но я го­ворю не о них, — от­ве­ча­ет она. — Я имею в ви­ду те­бя. — Ког­да Исак смот­рит на неё, она про­тяги­ва­ет од­ну ру­ку и гла­дит его по го­лове, а вто­рую — кла­дёт се­бе на сер­дце. — Ты со мной вот здесь. Всег­да.  
  
Он смот­рит на неё. А по­том, вмес­то то­го что­бы пла­кать, они об­ни­ма­ют­ся.  
  


_________

  
  
На этот раз в а­эро­пор­ту ма­ма Эве­на гла­дит его по спи­не, по­ка они ждут.  
  
На этот раз, ког­да Эвен по­яв­ля­ет­ся, ря­дом с ним идут Эли­ас и Ми­ка­эль, и он сме­ёт­ся над их шут­ка­ми, а по­том по­вора­чива­ет го­лову и ви­дит их. На этот раз он сна­чала об­ни­ма­ет ро­дите­лей, но да­же на этот раз он улы­ба­ет­ся Иса­ку сво­ей осо­бен­ной улыб­кой, ког­да они ока­зыва­ют­ся ли­цом к ли­цу.  
  
— Его вы зна­ете, — ки­да­ет он пар­ням, ко­торых толь­ко что пред­ста­вил ро­дите­лям. — Исак. — Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся, гля­дя на не­го. — Сюр­приз.  
  
Исак жмёт им ру­ки, хо­тя уже встре­чал Эли­аса рань­ше, и ис­пы­тыва­ет об­легче­ние, ког­да пос­ле ро­дите­ли Эве­на спра­шива­ют ре­бят, как они до­лете­ли, и Эвен при­дер­жи­ва­ет его за ло­коть, что­бы за­дер­жать.  
  
— При­вет, — го­ворит он.  
  
— При­вет.  
  
— Итак… — Эвен смот­рит на не­го. Они сто­ят так близ­ко, что Иса­ку при­ходит­ся чуть от­ки­нуть го­лову, что­бы пос­мотреть ему в гла­за. — По­чему ты здесь? По­чему сей­час?  
  
Исак нер­вно сгла­тыва­ет. Эвен прос­то смот­рит на не­го, но, ког­да Исак кла­дёт ру­ку на руч­ку его че­мода­на и их паль­цы соп­ри­каса­ют­ся, он не отс­тра­ня­ет­ся.  
  
— Я прос­то хо­тел те­бя уви­деть, — от­ве­ча­ет он. — Ты мой луч­ший друг.  
  
— Прав­да? — Эвен под­ни­ма­ет бро­ви, гля­дя на не­го. — Мы по-преж­не­му луч­шие друзья?  
  
— Я это­го не го­ворил, — ка­ча­ет го­ловой Исак. Он очень ста­ра­ет­ся ни на что не на­де­ять­ся. Он ре­шил, что на этот раз хо­чет сде­лать всё пра­виль­но. На этот раз он возь­мёт толь­ко то, что ему да­дут. — Я лишь ска­зал, что ты  _мой_.  
  
Ли­цо Эве­на бо­лез­ненно кри­вит­ся. Ког­да он смот­рит на Иса­ка, слов­но что-то вы­ис­ки­вая, тот поз­во­ля­ет ему это.  
  
Мгно­вение спус­тя они об­ни­ма­ют­ся.  
  
— Ну будь грё­баным иди­отом, — го­ворит Эвен, и Исак с об­легче­ни­ем улы­ба­ет­ся в ту часть ру­баш­ки Эве­на, что зак­ры­ва­ет его пле­чо, вста­ёт на цы­поч­ки, что­бы об­нять его. — Ко­неч­но, ты то­же мой луч­ший друг.  
  
— Прос­ти ме­ня.  
  
Эвен лишь взды­ха­ет, вы­пус­кая его из объ­ятий, слег­ка ка­ча­ет го­ловой, а по­том, мяг­ко улы­ба­ясь, поп­равля­ет во­лосы Иса­ка.  
  
— Ты выг­ля­дишь го­раз­до стар­ше, — го­ворит он, и Исак по­да­ёт­ся навс­тре­чу при­кос­но­вению.  
  
— Я чувс­твую се­бя го­раз­до стар­ше, — от­ве­ча­ет он. Эвен сно­ва взды­ха­ет. И сно­ва, как и всег­да, боль­шим паль­цем гла­дит Иса­ка по ще­ке.  
  
— Я приг­ла­сил пар­ней к се­бе до­мой, — го­ворит он. — Ты то­же дол­жен пой­ти.  
  
— Ты это­го хо­чешь?  
  
— Да, — ки­ва­ет Эвен. — Я хо­чу.  
  
— Тог­да лад­но, — Исак ка­са­ет­ся кон­чи­ками паль­цев его ще­ки, и Эвен нак­ры­ва­ет его ру­ку сво­ей. — Я так и сде­лаю.  
  
— Лад­но, — ки­ва­ет Эвен.  
  
— Лад­но.  
  
Исак не зна­ет, как вер­нуть­ся к се­бе преж­не­му, к то­му, кем он был, преж­де чем боль сло­мала его из­нутри, но он мо­лит­ся не­ведо­мой си­ле во все­лен­ной, что­бы она сми­лос­ти­вилась и поз­во­лила ему най­ти до­рогу на­зад.  
  
Эта на­деж­да об­манчи­ва и ко­вар­на, но он всё рав­но на­де­ет­ся. На­де­ет­ся всем сво­им су­щес­твом.  
  
— Лад­но.  
  
Он на­де­ет­ся, что это­го бу­дет дос­та­точ­но.  
  


_________

  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 21.18**  
и что те­перь?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 21.19**  
те­перь мы луч­шие друзья, ко­торые сно­ва раз­го­вари­ва­ют друг с дру­гом?  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 21.19**  
прос­то луч­шие друзья?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 21.20**  
нет  
не прос­то луч­шие друзья  
но, мо­жет, друж­ба дол­жна быть на пер­вом мес­те?  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 21.20**  
то есть  
на этот раз не бу­дем то­ропить­ся?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 21.21**  
<3  
да  
не бу­дем то­ропить­ся

\--------

В об­щем, для на­чала Исак приг­ла­ша­ет Эве­на в свой но­вый дом.  
  
Он жи­вёт там уже боль­ше ме­сяца. И всё очень хо­рошо. На са­мом де­ле Иса­ку имен­но это и бы­ло нуж­но — собс­твен­ное мес­то вда­ли от проб­лем. И оно то­го сто­ит, да­же ес­ли це­ной слу­жит не­об­хо­димость при­нимать фи­нан­со­вую по­мощь от от­ца. Всё хо­рошо.  
  
Ког­да Эвен при­ходит к не­му, Исак сна­чала зна­комит его с Эс­ки­лем, ко­торый го­ворит: «А он сим­па­тич­ный!», на что Исак за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, а Эвен сме­ёт­ся. По­том он бе­рёт его за за­пястье и тя­нет в свою ком­на­ту, где за­бира­ет­ся с но­гами на кро­вать и наб­лю­да­ет, как Эвен ос­матри­ва­ет­ся по сто­ронам.  
  
— Я вы­иг­рал это для те­бя, — го­ворит он, ос­та­новив­шись у книж­ной пол­ки, и по­вора­чива­ет­ся к Иса­ку с кар­тонной фи­гур­кой в ру­ках, ко­торую дей­стви­тель­но вы­иг­рал на яр­марке, ког­да им бы­ло че­тыр­надцать и шес­тнад­цать. Исак ки­ва­ет. — А это, — про­дол­жа­ет Эвен, сно­ва по­вора­чива­ясь к пол­ке, — эта фо­тог­ра­фия бы­ла сде­лана, ког­да мы ез­ди­ли ка­тать­ся на лы­жах в прош­лом го­ду.  
  
— Да, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак.  
  
— Я пов­сю­ду в тво­ей ком­на­те.  
  
Исак по­жима­ет пле­чами.  
  
— Ну, — тя­нет он, — ты пов­сю­ду в мо­ей жиз­ни.  
  
— Ну да, — Эвен от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся от не­го, что­бы пос­та­вить фо­тог­ра­фию об­ратно на пол­ку. — Я ду­мал, что, воз­можно, ты ре­шил сте­реть ме­ня отов­сю­ду.  
  
— Нет, — воз­ра­жа­ет Исак, и у не­го бо­лит сер­дце от осоз­на­ния, как имен­но Эвен рас­це­нил всё про­изо­шед­шее. — Ко­неч­но же, нет. С че­го бы? — Эвен обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся к не­му и по­жима­ет пле­чами, а Исак не мо­жет от­вести от не­го глаз. — Эвен, — про­из­но­сит он. — Ты — са­мое луч­шее, что есть в мо­ей жиз­ни.  
  
— Исак, — ти­хо вы­дыха­ет он.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ты как бы раз­бил мне сер­дце.  
  
Он про­из­но­сит эти сло­ва, но всё рав­но под­хо­дит к кро­вати, и, скрес­тив но­ги, ус­тра­ива­ет­ся нап­ро­тив Иса­ка. Он про­из­но­сит эти сло­ва, но всё рав­но поз­во­ля­ет Иса­ку взять се­бя за ру­ку, поз­во­ля­ет ему нак­ло­нить го­лову и по­цело­вать ла­донь.  
  
— Я знаю, — ки­ва­ет Исак. — Прос­ти ме­ня.  
  
Эвен смот­рит на не­го, а по­том на их ру­ки, на па­лец Иса­ка, ко­торый мед­ленно гла­дит его по тыль­ной сто­роне.  
  
— Эвен, — шеп­чет он. — Я сде­лал неп­ра­виль­ный вы­бор. Я ду­мал, что при­нимаю пра­виль­ное ре­шение, и, мо­жет, так оно и бы­ло, но… Мне так жаль. Я прак­ти­чес­ки сра­зу по­жалел, что так пос­ту­пил.  
  
— Прав­да? — спра­шива­ет Эвен.  
  
— Да, — ки­ва­ет Исак. — Да. — А по­том: — Ты прав­да дашь мне ещё один шанс?  
  
— Ко­неч­но, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен. — Боль­ше, чем один, ес­ли по­надо­бит­ся, хо­тя я на­де­юсь, что нет.  
  
Исак ки­ва­ет, а Эвен не сво­дит с не­го глаз.  
  
— Зна­ешь, я не сер­жусь на те­бя, — го­ворит он. — Я не… Я по­нимаю. Имен­но я пос­то­ян­но от­да­лял­ся от те­бя, ког­да мы бы­ли млад­ше. Я пос­ту­пил так пер­вым, так что я… Прос­то жаль… — Он взды­ха­ет. — Нет, — про­дол­жа­ет он мгно­вение спус­тя. — Те­перь это не­важ­но.  
  
Он под­ни­ма­ет го­лову и улы­ба­ет­ся Иса­ку, в то же вре­мя сжи­мая его ру­ку.  
  
— Прос­то я ску­чал по те­бе.  
  
— Я то­же по те­бе ску­чал, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак, и Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — ки­ва­ет он, зас­тавляя Иса­ка улыб­нуть­ся в от­вет. И не толь­ко улыб­нуть­ся, но да­же ко­рот­ко ус­мехнуть­ся, а по­том они оба на­чина­ют пос­ме­ивать­ся, как де­лали это всег­да, ког­да чувс­тва пе­репол­ня­ли их нас­толь­ко, что дер­жать их внут­ри бы­ло не­воз­можно.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак, и Эвен за­каты­ва­ет гла­за. Исак вып­рямля­ет спи­ну и выс­во­бож­да­ет ру­ку из паль­цев Эве­на. — Так что, — го­ворит он, про­тяги­вая ту же ру­ку для ру­копо­жатия. — Нач­нём сна­чала?  
  
— Нет, — ка­ча­ет го­ловой Эвен, но всё рав­но по­жима­ет про­тяну­тую ру­ку. — Нач­нём сно­ва.  
Исак улы­ба­ет­ся. И Исак лю­бит его боль­ше все­го на све­те.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — ки­ва­ет он и сжи­ма­ет его ру­ку. — Нач­нём сно­ва.  
  
— Кру­то, — улы­ба­ет­ся Эвен.  
  
— Кру­то, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак. — Да­вай на этот раз всё сде­ла­ем пра­виль­но.  
  
— Да, — ки­ва­ет Эвен. — Да­вай всё сде­ла­ем пра­виль­но.  
  
Они улы­ба­ют­ся друг дру­гу и, ког­да они рас­цепля­ют ру­ки, Эвен от­ки­дыва­ет­ся спи­ной на мат­рас. Мгно­вение спус­тя Исак ус­тра­ива­ет­ся ря­дом. Эвен по­вора­чива­ет к не­му го­лову и улы­ба­ет­ся, а по­том пе­река­тыва­ет­ся на бок и прид­ви­га­ет­ся бли­же, так, что­бы их лбы ка­сались друг дру­гу, нак­ры­ва­ет ла­донью щё­ку Иса­ка.  
  
Ког­да он пы­та­ет­ся сколь­знуть гу­бами к его рту, Исак ка­ча­ет го­ловой. Эвен отс­тра­ня­ет­ся, что­бы пос­мотреть на не­го.  
  
— Нет? — спра­шива­ет он.  
  
— Мы же ре­шили, что не бу­дем то­ропить­ся.  
  
— Ку­да уж мед­леннее?  
  
—  _Ку­да уж мед­леннее?_  — пе­ред­разни­ва­ет его Исак, и Эвен ши­роко улы­ба­ет­ся. — Ты так при­вык, что я ни­ког­да те­бе не от­ка­зываю.  
  
— Ну прос­ти? — про­из­но­сит Эвен. — Так ког­да?  
  
— Я не знаю, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак. — Ты мог бы сна­чала за мной по­уха­живать.  
  
—  _Я_  мог бы по­уха­живать  _за то­бой_?  
  
— Ну ты же стар­ше, — за­меча­ет Исак, и Эвен сно­ва ух­мы­ля­ет­ся.  
  
— Бо­же, — вы­дыха­ет он. — Ты са­мый кап­ризный че­ловек, ко­торо­го я знаю. Лад­но. — Он от­кашли­ва­ет­ся и при­нима­ет серь­ёз­ный вид, а Исак смот­рит на не­го, да­же не пы­та­ясь пе­рес­тать улы­бать­ся. — Что та­кому пар­ню, как я, нуж­но сде­лать, что­бы та­кой па­рень, как ты, сог­ла­сил­ся пой­ти со мной на сви­дание?  
  
— Ми­ло, — улы­ба­ет­ся Исак.  
  
— Ну как? Дос­та­точ­но хо­рошо?  
  
— Угу.  
  
— И что? — спра­шива­ет Эвен.  
  
— Я пой­ду с то­бой на сви­дание, — со­об­ща­ет Исак, и на ли­це Эве­на сно­ва рас­цве­та­ет улыб­ка. Гля­дя на гу­бы Иса­ка, он прид­ви­га­ет­ся бли­же, но по­том, вспом­нив о до­гово­рён­ности, от­ка­тыва­ет­ся на­зад.  
  
Исак сме­ёт­ся.  
  
— Лад­но, — бо­лез­ненно мор­щась, го­ворит Эвен, и Исак ис­пы­тыва­ет му­читель­ное оча­рова­ние. — Не бу­дем то­ропить­ся.  
  
— Да, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак, по-преж­не­му ши­роко улы­ба­ясь. — Не бу­дем то­ропить­ся.  
  


_________

  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 22.22**  
эй! ког­да у нас сле­ду­ющая встре­ча?  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес — 22.23**  
по­чему ты пи­шешь в ста­рый чат?  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 22.23**  
мне сно­ва ра­ды  
  
 **Маг­нус Фос­сба­кен — 22.24**  
о, сла­ва бо­гу  
я ус­тал ис­поль­зо­вать боль­ше, чем один  
это тяж­кий труд  
  
 **Мах­ди Ди­зи — 22.24**  
чу­вак  
  
 **Маг­нус Фос­сба­кен — 22.24**  
нет, пош­ло всё нах. мы мо­жем те­перь чес­тно всё об­су­дить?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 22.25**  
ду­маю, магс прав  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 22.25**  
это что-то но­вень­кое  
  
 **Маг­нус Фос­сба­кен — 22.26**  
о, я ему те­перь очень нрав­люсь  
мы сош­лись, так как оба ма­мень­ки­ны сы­ноч­ки  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 22.26**  
не ду­маю, что это точ­ный рас­сказ о том, как всё про­изош­ло, но лад­но  
пусть бу­дет так  
  
 **Маг­нус Фос­сба­кен — 22.26**  
<3  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес — 22.27**  
так что меж­ду ва­ми про­ис­хо­дит?  
  
 **Мах­ди Ди­зи — 22.27**  
да, чу­вак. прос­ве­ти нас  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 22.27**  
Ис?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 22.28**  
мы ре­шили на этот раз не то­ропить­ся  
ду­маю, раз мы идём на сви­дание, то тех­ни­чес­ки мы встре­ча­ем­ся  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм — 22.28**  
ха, да это нас­то­ящий ап­грейд  
пар­ни, вы луч­шие по­мощ­ни­ки  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 22.29**  
зат­кнись <3  
  
 **Маг­нус Фос­сба­кен — 22.29**  
но так и есть!  
  
 **Мах­ди Ди­зи — 22.29**  
чу­вак прав  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 22.30**  
я за­был, как вы бе­сите, ког­да под­на­чива­ете друг дру­га  
  
 **Маг­нус Фос­сба­кен — 22.30**  
ты нас лю­бишь  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 22.31**  
я люб­лю всех кро­ме те­бя  
(<3)  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес — 22.31**  
я рад, что вы во всём ра­зоб­ра­лись, пар­ни  
здо­рово, что мы сно­ва вмес­те  
  
 **Маг­нус Фос­сба­кен — 22.32**  
сог­ла­сен  
  
 **Мах­ди Ди­зи — 22.32**  
я то­же  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм 22.32**  
и я  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен — 22.33**  
да  
<3  
я то­же  
  


_________

  
  
Спус­тя нес­коль­ко дней Эвен зво­нит ему с ули­цы. Они со­бира­ют­ся на сви­дание.  
  
Ког­да Исак спус­ка­ет­ся вниз, Эвен ждёт его, опи­ра­ясь на ма­шину сво­ей ма­мы, и ког­да он за­меча­ет Иса­ка, то улы­ба­ет­ся. На ули­це зи­ма, идёт снег, и Эвен та­кой кра­сивый в жёл­том све­те фо­нарей, а бе­лые сне­жин­ки па­да­ют на его по­розо­вев­шие щё­ки, и Исак влюб­лён в не­го, Исак влюб­лён в не­го, на­вер­ное, с тех пор как они впер­вые по­гово­рили.  
  
— Вау, — го­ворит он, под­хо­дя бли­же.  
  
— Вау?  
  
— Ну да, — ки­ва­ет Исак, по­казы­вая ру­кой вок­руг. — Ты соз­дал ро­ман­ти­чес­кую ат­мосфе­ру и всё та­кое.  
  
Эвен ух­мы­ля­ет­ся. — Ну, мне приш­лось при­менять тя­жёлую ар­тилле­рию, — со­об­ща­ет он.  
  
— Хм.  
  
— Ну да, — Эвен по­казы­ва­ет на ма­шину. — Я зас­та­вил ма­му одол­жить мне её, всё для те­бя, так что ду­маю, это дол­жно до­бавить мне оч­ков. — Исак фыр­ка­ет от сме­ха, и Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся ему, преж­де чем про­дол­жить. — И… Сна­чала я ду­мал поз­вать те­бя в парк раз­вле­чений, по­тому что я как-то чи­тал, что ре­комен­ду­ют вес­ти че­лове­ка на сви­дание в та­кое мес­то, где бы вы­раба­тывал­ся ад­ре­налин. По­тому что та­ким об­ра­зом он бы стал ас­со­ци­иро­вать все эти при­ят­ные гор­мо­ны в кро­ви с то­бой и по­думал бы, что это лю­бовь.  
  
Исак ши­роко улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— Но по­том я по­думал, что нам, на­вер­ное, хва­тит ис­пы­тывать вли­яние из­вне, — про­дол­жа­ет Эвен. — Так что я ре­шил от­вести те­бя в дом с при­веде­ни­ями, что­бы ты там до смер­ти пе­репу­гал­ся… Нет, я шу­чу, — он за­кан­чи­ва­ет свою речь. А Исак вста­ёт на цы­поч­ки и це­лу­ет его.  
  
— Прос­ти, — го­ворит он, прак­ти­чес­ки сра­зу отс­тра­ня­ясь, но Эвен смот­рит на не­го, ши­роко улы­ба­ясь. — Это не счи­та­ет­ся, на­ше сви­дание ещё не на­чалось.  
  
— Что? — вос­кли­ца­ет Эвен. — Раз­ве это спра­вед­ли­во? Ес­ли у нас та­кие пра­вила, то я то­же имею пра­во на один по­целуй.  
  
Исак по­жима­ет пле­чами.  
  
— Слиш­ком поз­дно, — взды­ха­ет он, втай­не нас­лажда­ясь оби­жен­ным вы­раже­ни­ем на ли­це Эве­на, по­ка тот не нак­ло­ня­ет­ся и не це­лу­ет его. Ког­да Исак чувс­тву­ет его гу­бы на сво­их, то ка­са­ет­ся ла­донью его ще­ки и поз­во­ля­ет про­дол­жить.  
  
— Вот, — улы­ба­ет­ся Эвен, от­пуская его. — Те­перь всё чес­тно.  
  
— Угу, — ки­ва­ет Исак и це­лу­ет его сно­ва. Ког­да Эвен об­хва­тыва­ет ла­доня­ми его ли­цо и от­ве­ча­ет на по­целуй, Исак по­нима­ет, что они зас­тря­ли здесь на ка­кое-то вре­мя. Они сто­ят у ма­шины, за­пус­тив ру­ки в во­лосы друг дру­га и пе­реп­ле­тя но­ги. Так и есть.  
  
— Так что, — вы­дыха­ет Исак, выс­каль­зы­вая из объ­ятий и вы­тирая гу­бы тыль­ной сто­роной ру­ки, по­ка Эвен от­кашли­ва­ет­ся. — Ку­да мы едем?  
  
Эвен сме­ёт­ся.  
  


_________

  
  
Они идут в об­серва­торию, по­тому что Исак всег­да лю­бил звёз­ды, и ког­да они сно­ва ока­зыва­ют­ся на ули­це у до­ма Иса­ка, по-преж­не­му си­дя в ма­шине, Исак нак­ло­ня­ет­ся и сно­ва це­лу­ет Эве­на.  
  
Прос­то он в пос­леднее вре­мя так мно­го вспо­минал о том, что про­ис­хо­дило в его жиз­ни, прос­то он так пот­ря­сён тем, как Эвен всег­да был ему пре­дан, и это на­поми­на­ет ему, что на про­тяже­нии всех этих лет единс­твен­ное, что всег­да бы­ло пра­виль­ным, — что он был дру­гом Эве­на.  
  
— Ты же ска­зал, что мы не бу­дем то­ропить­ся, — за­меча­ет Эвен, и Исак сме­ёт­ся сквозь на­катив­шие слё­зы, и Эвен сжи­ма­ет его ру­ку. — Да­вай, — про­дол­жа­ет он. — Я про­вожу те­бя до две­ри.  
  
Ког­да они под­хо­дят к подъ­ез­ду, то сно­ва це­лу­ют­ся, при­жима­ясь друг к дру­гу лба­ми каж­дый раз, ког­да де­ла­ют па­узу, что­бы вздох­нуть и пос­мотреть друг на дру­га, улы­ба­ясь. Эвен опять кла­дёт ла­дони ему на щё­ки, и у Иса­ка сно­ва под­ги­ба­ют­ся но­ги, но те­перь ему это нра­вит­ся, по­это­му он не отс­тра­ня­ет­ся, раз­ре­шая Эве­ну де­лать то, что он хо­чет. Исак боль­ше не пла­чет, но, ес­ли бы ему сно­ва за­хоте­лось, он не стал бы се­бя ко­рить.  
  
Пос­ле то­го как Эвен це­лу­ет его в пос­ледний раз, он пя­тит­ся к ма­шине, всё это вре­мя не сво­дя с Иса­ка глаз. Ког­да он са­дит­ся за руль, Исак вы­ужи­ва­ет те­лефон и на­бира­ет его но­мер. Эвен опус­ка­ет ок­но и хму­рит­ся, гля­дя на не­го, преж­де чем от­ве­тить на зво­нок, но по­том де­ла­ет это.  
  
— При­вет? — го­ворит он, и Исак ду­ма­ет, что луч­ше Эве­на нет ни­кого в це­лом ми­ре.  
  
— Пред­став­ля­ешь, — на­чина­ет он. — Я се­год­ня хо­дил на сви­дание.  
  
Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся, си­дя в ма­шине.  
  
— О? — Исак слы­шит улыб­ку в его го­лосе.  
  
— Ага, — ки­ва­ет он.  
  
— Бы­ло хо­рошо?  
  
— Очень хо­рошо.  
  
— Хм, — Эвен нак­ло­ня­ет го­лову, гля­дя на не­го. — Ты за­рабо­тал по­целуй?  
  
Исак улы­ба­ет­ся в от­вет.  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет он, — но толь­ко один. — Эвен сме­ёт­ся.  
  
— О? — вы­дыха­ет он.  
  
— Ага, — под­твержда­ет Исак. — Зна­ешь, я влюб­лён в не­го.  
  
Вы­раже­ние ли­ца Эве­на мгно­вен­но ста­новит­ся серь­ёз­ным, взгляд по­лон неж­ности.  
  
— И… э­ээ… Я вро­де как хо­тел бы, что­бы он не ухо­дил до­мой.  
  
— Да? — ти­хо спра­шива­ет Эвен.  
  
— Да. Я вро­де как хо­тел бы, что­бы он ос­тался, и мы бы за­нялись сек­сом.  
  
— Раз­ве это не слиш­ком быс­тро? — ин­те­ресу­ет­ся Эвен.  
  
— Чес­тно го­воря, я ду­маю, что это иде­аль­но.  
  
На се­кун­ду всё за­мира­ет. Все­го на се­кун­ду. Но по­том Эвен зак­ры­ва­ет ок­но и глу­шит мо­тор, а по­том Исак ви­дит, как он вы­ходит из ма­шины. А по­том Исак наб­лю­да­ет, как он под­хо­дит бли­же. С улыб­кой на ли­це.  
  
— Зна­ешь, — го­ворит он, ког­да сно­ва ока­зыва­ет­ся ря­дом с Иса­ком, и то­му при­ходит­ся от­ки­нуть го­лову, что­бы ви­деть гла­за Эве­на. — Кста­ти, я се­год­ня то­же хо­дил на сви­дание.  
  
— Да? — улы­ба­ет­ся Исак. — И как? Хо­рошо?  
  
— Да, — ки­ва­ет Эвен. — Луч­шее сви­дание в мо­ей жиз­ни.  
  
Две ми­нуты спус­тя дверь в ком­на­ту Иса­ка зах­ло­пыва­ет­ся за ни­ми, и он ока­зыва­ет­ся при­жатым в ней.  
  
— Ты ши­кар­но выг­ля­дишь в этой ру­баш­ке, — го­ворит он, по­могая Эве­ну рас­сте­гивать пу­гови­цы. — Ты мне в ней нра­вишь­ся.  
  
— Те­бе твоя то­же идёт, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен, ког­да они вмес­те стас­ки­ва­ют её с Иса­ка. — Мне нра­вит­ся всё, что ты но­сишь.  
  
Они це­лу­ют­ся на пу­ти к кро­вати. Исак тя­нет Эве­на к се­бе, и тот пос­лушно сле­ду­ет за ним, и они ста­ра­ют­ся быть мак­си­маль­но близ­ко друг к дру­гу. Ког­да они до­бира­ют­ся до кро­вати, Исак па­да­ет на спи­ну и ук­ла­дыва­ет Эве­на на се­бя.  
  
— Не то­ропись, ма­лыш, — вы­дыха­ет Эвен в по­целуй. — Не то­ропись.  
  
Исак на­де­ет­ся каж­дой час­тичкой сво­его су­щес­тва, что ему удас­тся сде­лать так, что­бы Эвен чувс­тво­вал се­бя та­ким же лю­бимым, ка­ким чувс­тву­ет сей­час се­бя Исак. Что Эвен зна­ет, что, сколь­ко бы неп­ра­виль­ных ре­шений ни при­нимал Исак, он бу­дет воз­вра­щать­ся на­зад и пы­тать­ся всё ис­пра­вить до тех пор, по­ка у не­го не по­лучит­ся сде­лать пра­виль­ный вы­бор с пер­вой по­пыт­ки, как то­го и зас­лу­жива­ет Эвен.  
  
— Я те­бя люб­лю, — шеп­чет он. — Я то­же те­бя люб­лю.  
  
— То­же? — спра­шива­ет Эвен.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Но я это­го не го­ворил, — за­меча­ет Эвен, но Исак лишь ка­ча­ет го­ловой.  
  
— Ты го­ворил это це­лый ве­чер, — го­ворит он. — Ты го­ворил это каж­дый день с че­тыр­надца­ти лет.  
  
— Исак… — Эвен смот­рит на не­го, а по­том це­лу­ет. — Ты са­мый ро­ман­тичный па­рень из всех, ко­го я знаю. — А по­том: — Ты то­же это го­ворил все эти го­ды.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — ки­ва­ет Исак, пе­рех­ва­тывая взгляд Эве­на. — По­тому что это прав­да.  
  


_________

  
  
В тот осо­бен­но тя­жёлый и тём­ный ме­сяц, ког­да он толь­ко что пе­ре­ехал к Эс­ки­лю и по-преж­не­му чувс­тву­ет се­бя раз­би­тым и слом­ленным всем про­изо­шед­шим, Исак при­ходит к ма­ме на обед.  
  
По­ка он там, Исак вне­зап­но за­мира­ет нап­ро­тив сте­ны с фо­тог­ра­фи­ями, смот­рит на ту, что бы­ла сде­лана, ког­да они с Эве­ном и его ро­дите­лями ез­ди­ли ка­тать­ся на лы­жах. Иса­ку тог­да бы­ло сем­надцать. На фо­то они оба ши­роко улы­ба­ют­ся, их щё­ки соп­ри­каса­ют­ся, по­ка они смот­рят в объ­ек­тив, и Исак пом­нит, как Эвен ру­кой об­ни­мал его за та­лию, по­ка его ма­ма их фо­тог­ра­фиро­вала. А ещё пом­нит, как пос­ле он нак­ло­нил­ся к Иса­ку и быс­тро по­цело­вал в щё­ку, так быс­тро, что Иса­ку ка­жет­ся, что ему по­дари­ли что-то, что он обыч­но бы ук­рал.  
  
По­ка он смот­рит на фо­тог­ра­фию, во­дя паль­цем по рам­ке, к не­му под­хо­дит ма­ма. Она пе­рево­дит взгляд с не­го на фо­то, а по­том сни­ма­ет рам­ку со сте­ны и про­тяги­ва­ет ему.  
  
Это зас­тавля­ет Иса­ка зап­ла­кать. Впер­вые с то­го дня, ког­да он раз­ру­шил их.  
  
— Он хо­роший маль­чик, — го­ворит она, про­пус­кая пря­ди его во­лос меж­ду паль­ца­ми, и Исак поз­во­ля­ет сле­зам ти­хо ка­тить­ся по ще­кам. — Вам по­вез­ло, что вы есть друг у дру­га.  
  
— Ма­ма, — вы­дыха­ет он сквозь слё­зы, и те­перь она гла­дит его по ще­ке сна­чала кос­тяшка­ми, а по­том боль­шим паль­цем. — Ма­ма…  
  
— Я по­няла, что ты влюб­лён в не­го, ког­да те­бе бы­ло пят­надцать, — го­ворит она.  
  
Он не мо­жет сдер­жать ры­дания. А по­том впер­вые за дол­гое вре­мя, она об­ни­ма­ет его, а не на­обо­рот.  
  
— Я ду­маю, что всё ис­портил, — приз­на­ёт­ся он, уты­ка­ясь в её пле­чо. — Я ду­маю, что на са­мом де­ле всё ис­портил.  
  
— Мо­жет быть, — от­ве­ча­ет она. — Но да­же ес­ли и так, ты всег­да мо­жешь по­пытать­ся всё ис­пра­вить. Я ду­маю, он лю­бит те­бя дос­та­точ­но силь­но, что­бы те­бе это поз­во­лить.  
  
За ок­ном сгу­ща­ют­ся су­мер­ки, по­ка он сто­ит и вып­ла­кива­ет своё го­ре, об­ни­мая мать, а она гла­дит его по спи­не. Ста­новит­ся так тем­но, что на не­бе по­яв­ля­ют­ся звёз­ды, и ког­да Исак на­конец ус­по­ка­ива­ет­ся, он чувс­тву­ет, что ему ста­ло лег­че, слов­но ко­мок бо­ли в его гор­ле рас­тво­рил­ся и ис­чез. И те­перь ему ста­новит­ся лег­че ды­шать.  
  
— Мож­но я за­беру её? — спра­шива­ет он, ос­то­рож­но при­жимая к се­бе фо­тог­ра­фию, слов­но это нас­то­ящее сок­ро­вище, чем она для не­го и яв­ля­ет­ся. Мать ки­ва­ет.  
  
Ког­да он воз­вра­ща­ет­ся до­мой, в свою ком­на­ту, он ста­вит фо­тог­ра­фию на пол­ку на уров­не глаз. Пря­мо по цен­тру.  
  
Так, что её не­воз­можно не за­метить.  
  


_________

  
  
На ут­ро пос­ле их пер­во­го сви­дания Эвен го­товит для них зав­трак, и ког­да Эс­киль за­ходит на кух­ню, Исак пред­став­ля­ет его как дру­га, с ко­торым встре­ча­ет­ся. Три не­дели спус­тя они на­веща­ют ма­му Иса­ка, и он за­ново пред­став­ля­ет ей Эве­на, на этот раз как сво­его пар­ня. И это впер­вые, ког­да он наз­вал его так, и Эвен и ма­ма Иса­ка улы­ба­ют­ся.  
  
Ког­да они ле­жат в объ­ять­ях друг дру­га пос­ле их вто­рого пер­во­го ра­за Эвен при­каса­ет­ся к ли­цу Иса­ка, и Исак от­ве­ча­ет ему та­ким же при­кос­но­вени­ем, и они улы­ба­ют­ся друг дру­гу.  
  
— Я так рад, что ты здесь, — шеп­чет он, и Эвен по­вора­чива­ет го­лову и це­лу­ет его ла­донь.  
  
— Да? — спра­шива­ет он.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ду­ма­ешь, мы де­ла­ем это в каж­дой все­лен­ной?  
  
Исак ки­ва­ет. — Да, — от­ве­ча­ет он. — Я ду­маю, что всег­да на­хожу к те­бе до­рогу.  
  
Эвен це­лу­ет его, мед­ленно, и неж­но, и слад­ко, и ког­да они пре­рыва­ют по­целуй, Исак во­дит кон­чи­ком но­са по его пе­рено­сице. В не­боль­шом прос­транс­тве меж­ду их ли­цами спле­та­ет­ся их ды­хание, их вздо­хи тя­нут­ся друг дру­гу, как и они са­ми.  
  
— Я ду­маю, я всег­да бу­ду к те­бе воз­вра­щать­ся.  
  
— Это хо­рошо, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак.  
  
— Да, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Эвен. — Это хо­рошо.  
  
— Те­бя не расс­тра­ива­ет, что мы пот­ра­тили так мно­го вре­мени зря?  
  
Эвен ка­ча­ет го­ловой. — Нет, — го­ворит он. — Всё нор­маль­но. Я всег­да знал, что ког­да-ни­будь бу­ду с то­бой. Ду­маю, ожи­дание бы­ло не­отъ­ем­ле­мой частью жиз­ни. Я не воз­ра­жал.  
  
Исак сно­ва улы­ба­ет­ся и ду­ма­ет, что Эвен — са­мый прек­расный че­ловек на этой пла­нете и что он прав.  
  
— Как бы там ни бы­ло, мы вмес­те, так? Толь­ко ты и я, — про­дол­жа­ет Эвен.  
  
Исак с неж­ностью смот­рит на не­го, нак­ло­нив го­лову, и улы­ба­ет­ся, по­ка Эвен не на­чина­ет улы­бать­ся в от­вет.  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет он. — Толь­ко ты и я.  
  


_________

  
  
Ког­да Исак ви­дит Эве­на впер­вые, в са­мый пер­вый раз, он сто­ит на крыль­це и смот­рит, как фур­гон с ме­белью подъ­ез­жа­ет к со­сед­не­му до­му, а по­том за­меча­ет, как от­ту­да вы­ходит маль­чик и улы­ба­ет­ся так ши­роко, что Исак не­воль­но улы­ба­ет­ся то­же.  
  
В тот мо­мент он не зна­ет, что сде­ла­ет ты­сячу оши­бок и что осоз­на­ет это и вер­нётся на­зад, что­бы по­пытать­ся их ис­пра­вить. Он не зна­ет, что Эвен поз­во­лит ему де­лать эти по­пыт­ки, по­ка они оба не ока­жут­ся го­товы к это­му в од­но и то же вре­мя. Он не зна­ет, что все­го че­рез нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев он бу­дет ду­мать об Эве­не как о луч­шем, что про­изош­ло с ним в жиз­ни.  
  
Тог­да он ни­чего это­го не зна­ет. Но он всё рав­но де­ла­ет шаг впе­ред.  
  
А по­том идёт ему навс­тре­чу.


End file.
